Summers & Winters
by Beautiful Bluebird
Summary: She's a New York City socialite finding herself wanting to do more with her life than go to fancy parties. He's a Pennsylvania farm boy turned respected army officer. When the socialite crossed paths with the farm boy in the middle of the Second World War, they didn't know what to expect next. Winters/OC. R&R? UPDATED 11 May 2016! To Haguenau we go!
1. This is Our War Too!

**Hello to the **_**Band of Brothers **_**community! I'm Beautiful Bluebird, and this is my first foray into writing a BoB fanfic! I'm excited, but quite nervous at the same time. I am skeptical about my first submission but I hope you all will read and bear with me as I get used to writing for this community...**

**I'm a recently graduated history major, and I was particular on doing as much research as I possibly could when I started writing this piece (I blame my major!) I wanted the sisters to have two different careers in the army. Caroline, my main character, was to be the nurse, and her older sister, June decided to join the WAAC instead.**

**The ANC, it seems, during my research, was not **_**really **_**in full force when our Toccoa guys were already in training in 1942. Medical staff was not really necessary until it got closer for the men to actually go to war. However, they did teach medics, much like Doc Roe, about medical care and procedures while the men went through basic training.**

**I wanted to see if there was an actual hospital attached to the 101****st**** Airborne. There was the 326****th**** Airborne Medical Company, but as they were directly in the line of fire, women were not a part of this outfit! The 326th comprised solely of men. **

**Go figure. So that wouldn't really work out in my favor. **

**The 50****th**** Field Hospital was the next possibility. It was activated at Camp Atterbury, Indiana on 10 September 1943…I believe the men were already off to Aldbourne by this time. However, as I said earlier, the hospitals formed later in the 1940s.**

**So, Caroline, for the time being, will teach the medics medical care until (eventually) the 50****th**** Field Hospital is activated. They would continue to train well into 1944…and then they would head off to ****Hullavington, Pinkney Park Camp, Sherston, Wiltshire**. **I actually found the directions from here to Aldbourne…it's about thirty miles, which would put them in relatively close proximity to the men. I've also been to Aldbourne…there is nothing, err, **_**exciting **_**going around in that area unless one takes a train to Swindon. She will find her way to the men whilst in Hullavington.**

**After this, I'll probably take some liberties, as I want Caroline to follow the men throughout their campaign. The 50****th**** Field Hospital does not cross over to Normandy; it seems they received their wounded back in England and then makes it back to the 101****st**** in Holland, after Operation MARKET-GARDEN.**

**I figured I'd make the girls related to Sink. It would explain how they got prime positions in the 506th, therefore making them more accessible to the men. It's the only way I found their proximity to be made possible...I know it's Fan Fiction, but I'd very much like to stay somewhat truthful and realistic.**

**Mostly everything else is as historically accurate as possible, from the Geneva Connection, right down to the girls' names (pulled from the Social Security charts of popular names of children born in the 1920s.) Then I get to have my own fun…and let the romance ensue…**

**Clearly, this is going to be a Winters/OC fic.**

**The titles of each chapter are inspired from the Ambrose headings, but relevant to Caroline and June. This chapter title, "This is my war too!" comes from a WAAC recruiting poster. We will also see the name change of WAAC to WAC (this occurred on 1 July 1943.) **

**Yay history! Yay for (trying?) to be historically accurate! This is an attempt, and is in no way, trying to dishonor the memory of these brave and noble men. **

**6 June 1944-6 June 2014.**

**Currahee!**

* * *

_1_

"_This is my war too!"_  
Lexington, North Carolina, Bryn Mawr, Pennsylvania andNew York City, New York  
_May-July 1942_

_Lexington, North Carolina, 16 June 1942._

As Caroline and June Summers sat on the deck of their uncle's Lexington home, they took in the gorgeous North Carolinian landscapes so familiar to them after years of visits to see their mother's brother; their beloved Uncle Robert "Bob" Sink, and his wife, their Aunt Maggie. This would be the last time they'd visit their second favorite place in the world (first and foremost would always be their home in New York City), for in a matter of weeks, both would be headed to their respective training bases in order to fulfill their voluntary duties with the United States Army.

Caroline, the slightly younger (_by ten minutes!_ she'd always say, when June insisted that she was the "older" sister) fraternal twin, had already been working as a registered nurse at the Bryn Mawr hospital right after she'd graduated from Byrn Mawr College's nursing school in May of 1941. Desperate to escape from the socialite life her parents, more specifically her mother, Evelyn, imposed on them before they left to college, Caroline immersed herself in her degree. She took classes during the summer terms, so she would have less time at home...which meant less time at pointless parties. This allowed her to get her degree one year earlier than planned.

While Caroline worked (much to Evelyn's chagrin...she'd wanted Caroline home in order to officially "enter" high society and attend the parties with her), June finished her final year at Bryn Mawr, working to complete a Bachelor's program in English Literature. As June's first semester of her senior year came to an end, the United States's stint in the Second World War met its beginning. Recruiting drives for female support came in full force at the college, and both girls felt the urge to volunteer for the war effort. Caroline, naturally, was drawn to the Army Nurse Corps, while June found herself wanting to join the Women's Army Auxiliary Corps.

They had enlisted, without telling their parents. They had sent a letter to their Uncle Bob; their mother's older brother and seasoned military man. "Uncle Bob" was known to the United States Army as Colonel Robert Sink. They thought they'd get only receive a letter back with his advice, so they were thoroughly taken aback when he paid them a visit in Pennsylvania at the end of March 1942.

He had taken them out to lunch, and reassured them that their decision was wise.

"_You girls have made a large sacrifice, but I am proud of you for enlisting! Now, I love your ma very much. She's my sister, after all, but I never understood her desire to be a socialite in Manhattan. You all are making a commendable effort to support your country!"_

_Caroline took a sip of water, before speaking. _

"_Uncle Bob, we're aware of that. We're glad we're making an effort, but we're worried mother and father aren't going to let us go!"_

"_Lina's right, Uncle Bob. Mom keeps writing in her letters that we're to be going to be hosting parties for father's hospital friends and benefactors all summer long."_

"_And she's been hinting about marriage too! We—"_

"_Now girls! Calm yourselves down. It's only natural they'd be worried. I'm worried too! You're my nieces. I want you safe. So this is my plan. Caroline, you'll go back to work so you can have some experience for the ANC. June, you go back to school and finish your degree while you both let me figure out where to place you. If I can find positions with you wherever I'm going, I'll be able to keep a better eye on you and reassure your parents that all will be fine. Deal?"_

"_Deal!" they replied in unison._

So their Uncle Bob, soon to be Colonel Sink to them (professionally), headed home to Lexington and they went about their normal routine. He enquired about positions for his nieces, as promised. He sent them a letter that arrived at Bryn Mawr a few weeks before June's graduation.

_Dear Caroline and June,_

_I have postings for the both of you, but I would prefer to discuss the details of the positions with you in person. I cannot make your graduation ceremony in May, Junebug, but I've talked to your mother. I've asked if you both can come to Lexington for a few weeks. She's agreed, and you'll come to Lexington directly after the graduation ceremony. _

_We'll have our visit; your Aunt Maggie cannot wait to see you two. When the visit is over, I'll go back to New York with you to break the news to your parents. It will all work out, and I think you'll be pleased with the positions I've acquired for you. _

_See you both very soon._

_Regards,_

_Uncle Bob_

Caroline placed her two week's notice at the hospital, and June graduated, but instead of going back with their parents to New York City, they got on a train to North Carolina.

They were still sitting on the aforementioned deck, now sipping freshly made lemonade when their uncle came outside to join them.

"Girls, it's time we discuss your assignments. While you all were finishing up at Bryn Mawr, I found out I am to be the commander of the 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment starting in July. I've met with some of my officers, and they are promising to be outstanding men…"

* * *

Colonel Sink wanted to have June as a candidate to the WAAC officer class. In order for this to happen, June would need to be at Fort Des Moines by 20 July for training. From there, she would rejoin her uncle, as he wanted her to be his personal secretary throughout the duration of the war.

Caroline's situation, however, put her closer into the front lines. Her situation, therefore, would be harder to explain to her parents when she would not _exactly _be safe from warfare. Colonel Sink thought it best for her to remain attached to the 506th's hospital unit. The problem was that the hospitals for the armed forces were still being planned out. She did not have an official post with _any _hospital in the United States Army…_yet. _

In the meantime, she would, along with other newly commissioned ANC nurses, train the appointed medics of the regiments stationed at her uncle's training camp, Toccoa, as well as teach the enlisted men basic medical skills and procedures. In return, the nurses would learn proper army protocol from the regiment's officer pool.

When their "vacation" in Lexington ended, they found themselves on a train bound for Penn Station, New York City, this time accompanied by Colonel Sink. Their parents were rather surprised to see the gruff military man with their girls.

* * *

_Penn Station, New York City, 23 June 1942._

Evelyn Summers, _nee _Sink, happily greeted her older brother with a warm embrace, as she had not seen him since the autumn of 1939.

"Bob, what on _earth _are you doing here?" she asked in wonder, as the five of them exited Penn Station.

"I'm here on military business. I'll explain once we get back to your home, Evelyn."

Evelyn looked at June and Caroline with an expression of utmost confusion, but they simply shrugged at their mother, and said nothing to her on the car ride back to their beloved Park Avenue brownstone.

When it was time for dinner, Evelyn and Charles gave their attentions to their surprise guest. She asked Colonel Sink for her sister-in-law, and voiced a desire to see her nieces and nephews sometime later in the year.

"Once we get through the charity dinners we're hosting this summer, I'd very much like to take a vacation and go visit home, Bobby. That is, of course, if you'll have us."

"Well, it'd be a damn pleasure to have you both. I'm sure Margaret, my children, and your girls would appreciate the visit."

Caroline dropped her fork at Colonel Sink's immediate divulging of their secret. The girls couldn't even look at their mother, who was staring at her brother as though he'd shot her in the stomach.

"_Our _girls? What do you mean, Robert?" asked Charles, speaking on Evelyn's catatonic behalf.

"Charles, Evelyn, your daughters have decided to serve their country during this war. They chose to volunteer while still at Bryn Mawr, and I am damn proud of them for doing so."

Not a word was said for a few minutes. Caroline and June were beet-red, staring down at their half-eaten dinner. Colonel Sink kept looking expectantly at Charles and Evelyn, wanting a response to what he'd told them.

After a good ten minutes of silence, Caroline could not bear it anymore.

"Mother, father, we—"

"Under _no circumstances _are my daughters…my beautiful, refined girls, going off to fight in a war! To be amongst oversexed soldiers, to be _mere objects _to them! Robert, what on _earth _were you thinking in encouraging them to enlist?!"

"I was thinking I had two intelligent, competent women contributing to the war effort! They are capable of more than planning and attending frivolous parties all year, Evelyn!"

"And have you thought of their safety?!"

"Of course I have! June won't be on the frontlines as my personal secretary—"

"And Caroline?! Why is _June _the only one _not _on the frontlines?" Evelyn abruptly rose from her chair; her green eyes on fire. She was _livid. _

"Because I volunteered to be a nurse, mother! I have my nursing degree, and it'll be better used on a battlefield!"

"After all the grief you gave me about wanting to work in a civilian hospital...now you want to go to some godforsaken place who _knows _where, and get yourself killed? Caroline!"

"I wish you would hear us out, if only for a moment!" exclaimed Caroline.

"Evelyn. Let Caroline and June talk. Please," bade Charles, beckoning for his wife to take a breath and sit back down.

"Thank you, father," said Caroline.

"Mother, father, we love you both very much. We are so grateful that you allowed us to receive an education, and when recruitment drives began to arrive at Bryn Mawr, we thought the best way to put our degrees to use was by enlisting," said June.

"We have so much. We have been so blessed in our lives, and we want to return those blessings by making a contribution to the war effort. It took a little persuasion on June's front—"

"Caroline's right. Let's face it. I adore my make-up and heels as much as the next girl—"

"But we signed up after a few weeks of careful thought…and counsel from Uncle Bob, of course."

"It's all well and good that you want to contribute to the war effort, but can't you do that from _home_? Your father's a surgeon, girls! We always volunteer and donate to the Red Cross…can't you assist them _here_? Not on some European _battlefield _dodging German bullets?"

"We _can, _mother, but we know we have more to offer. Caroline and I are going to our new posts in about a month, whether you and father like it or not."

"Uncle Bob's going to look after us. You know you've said it yourself. There is no one else in your life, other than father, that you can trust with your life than Uncle Bob."

Evelyn sighed, and looked at Charles, who merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't tell me you agree with them, Charles!" she snapped.

"Caroline's got a point! June'll be relatively safe. Not that I won't worry about you, Junebug. Caroline may be out on the front, but your brother wouldn't place her in _direct _danger. She's a nurse. Isn't that part of the damn Geneva Convention, Robert?"

"I'll be straight with you, Charles. She's taking a risk. She's aware of that. According to the Geneva Convention, _women _are not protected if captured as a prisoner of war. Medical staff, however, cannot be attacked by an enemy during combat."

Evelyn buried her head in her hands, and looked at her girls with tears in her eyes.

"I can't say I'm in _agreement _with your decision, especially how you went behind our backs to enlist, but you are my daughters, and I will support _you both _any way I can," she said, smiling at her girls with pride, whom to her at that moment, were now fully-grown women.

* * *

_New York City, New York, 10 July 1942._

"I must say…I'll miss _this _aspect of home," sighed June, as she smoothed out the new dress in front of Caroline's vanity. The girls were getting dressed for their graduation (and now _bon voyage) _party, and were enjoying every minute of getting dolled up, for it would be their last party for a long time. They would be leaving New York in just a few days.

Caroline looked at June, who looked resplendent in her red poplin dress from Bergdorf's. Caroline looked down at her old stand-by; her black crepe-de-chine dress from Barneys. She chose the black dress, but earlier, had contemplated wearing a backless, slinky satin green evening gown that she'd bought for her sophomore year sorority initiation.

She _loved _the green gown, but deemed it to be too risqué for the familial event. Her black one was backless too, but the boat neck neckline, full skirt and color made it more demure and appropriate for the evening.

"Me too, June."

June let out a sigh, as she began to paint her lips with a red lipstick.

"_Perfect," _she said, placing the lipstick back in her cosmetics bag. She turned away from the mirror and eyed up her sister.

"_So_…I want to know something before _he _arrives."

"Who is _he_?"

"Don't play dumb, little sister. _Neil. _You know. Your _beau._ Have you even _told _him about this?"

"I haven't been able to say _anything _to him!"

Neil Berger was Caroline's steady boyfriend. He had graduated in May, like June as well, but with a newly-minted juris doctor from the University of Pennsylvania's law school. "Berger," as everyone referred to him, had met Caroline at a Bryn Mawr/U. Penn mixer, and they had been dating, as of that July, for two years. Caroline's friends were expecting a wedding announcement to be placed in the _New York Times _soon.

Berger appeared charming and kind in public. Her father _adored _him; he _wanted _her to marry him if he ever asked. Caroline knew better; he was a possessive, over-protective man, no, _boy _who seemed to think he owned her. Like Evelyn, he hated the fact that she was a working drudge, but put up with it because they were not married. He made it perfectly clear that if they did marry, she would have to quit her job. Caroline merely would agree halfheartedly with him, only to shut him up, but it still did not prevent him from making disparaging comments about her work.

She had been desperate to find a way to end the relationship, and her opportunity arrived when he began to make, this time, disparaging comments about men enlisting in the army, coincidentally, when she saw him a few weeks after she had joined the ANC.

_He already hates that I work. He definitely wouldn't want to be with me anymore now that I'm in the ANC, _she had thought.

So she decided to keep her secret until the summer. Caroline pretended to be Berger's doting girlfriend, and he continued to be an overly possessive and childish boyfriend.

Now that it was time to say goodbye to their friends and family, she figured she'd break the news to him there, and he'd be done with her.

"Why? Is this because of what you told me what he did when the army went to recruit at his school?"

"Oh, you mean paying his doctor to make up a fake excuse that he had a _heart murmur_? Partially. But, a few days ago, we were out to dinner, and we passed by a recruiting station…"

"Mm-hmm…go on…"

"There were men there, signing up, and he made a comment about how the army was too low-class for him."

June snorted.

"What a wussy. Really? He _really _said that to you?"

"Yes, June."

"Well, let's see…Berger wouldn't last one day in the army…but the army wouldn't even _want _to take him anyways…so at least you'll be rid of him once you tell him you've joined up."

Caroline slipped on her black heels, and gave herself a onceover in June's mirror.

"I hope so, June. I _really _hope he breaks up with me tonight."

June reached across the vanity table, and patted Caroline's hand.

"If he doesn't, then _you _end it. You shouldn't have to be miserable, little sister."

"Will you stop calling me that? I'm only ten minutes younger than you."

"Still younger," replied June, playfully sticking her tongue out at Caroline. They giggled, but were interrupted by Evelyn's knocking at the door.

"Come in, mother!" exclaimed June.

Evelyn, resplendent in a navy blue gown, asked if they were ready to head downstairs.

June nodded her head, and Caroline dutifully followed her mother and sister out of the room.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she muttered to herself.

Berger, much to her chagrin, had already arrived, and was having drinks with Charles. She kissed her father, before greeting Berger.

"Hello, Neil," she said, forcing a smile onto her lips.

"Carol, stunning as ever," he said, silkily, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

She _hated _being called Carol.

"Hi, Neil. You look nice yourself."

"I always do," he said, haughtily. "Now, will you make yourself useful and go to the bar to get me another rum and Coke?"

She scowled at him, sighed, thought _this will all be over soon, _and walked off to fulfill his request. Charles had witnessed the exchange, and excused himself politely from Berger. He placed a gentle hand on Caroline's arm, and she looked up at him with tearful green eyes.

"You look just like your mother when you're sad. Honey, please tell me you're not going to continue your relationship with Neil."

"But…father, I thought you liked Neil."

"I liked him, because I was made to believe _you _liked him. I only want you to be happy, Caroline. You and June deserve to be happy, and when you told us you joined the war effort…I saw a spark in your eyes that I had not seen in a _long _time. Neil makes you unhappy. It's quite obvious to me now that he does."

She squeezed Charles's hand tenderly.

"I'm glad you aren't disappointed."

"Me? Disappointed? Never," he joked. "Only in your decision to continue dating that jerk. Come on, Lina. Let's go receive your guests."

Charles offered her his arm, and they joined June and Evelyn at the foyer as their guests kept trickling inside their home.

The girls patiently waited as Charles and Evelyn prepared to welcome the guests to the party. Charles called for everyone's attention, and silence descended in the room as the guests prepared to listen to their host.

"Hello, dear friends and family! Welcome to our home! We are here to celebrate the loveliest graduates of Bryn Mawr College…my daughters, Caroline Cora Summers, and June Victoria Summers. June received a Bachelor of Arts in English with _magnum cum laude _honors! Caroline, last May, received a Bachelor of Science in Nursing with _summa cum laude _honors! Now that they both have earned their degrees, we can celebrate their achievements together! Evelyn and I are proud of our daughters, we've always been, and we're glad you all could be here to congratulate them for their merits…"

"Especially now that our girls have decided to lend a hand to the war effort. June will be with the Women's Army Auxiliary Corps, while Caroline has joined the Army Nurse Corps. We will worry about them constantly, and miss them dearly, but they are happy with the decisions they have made," continued Evelyn.

The room went silent, as all eyes set on Caroline and June. Caroline looked at Berger; he was _seething. _

"Evelyn's right. We will worry, but we will pray for their safe return home. Girls, we know that you will do well no matter where you end up. Please, everyone, raise your glasses! To June and Caroline!"

"June and Caroline!" they chorused.

* * *

"You _enlisted _and you didn't bother to tell me?!"

Berger had angrily demanded he and Caroline have a "conversation" in the library. Now he was yelling at her, as she casually sat in one of the library's armchairs.

"Yes," she flatly responded, her gaze set on the mantle.

"Why?!"

"Neil, I knew you wouldn't support the idea. That's why I didn't tell you. You constantly scorn the army…that the men enlisting are average Joes trying to get a temporary reprieve from their blue-collar lifestyles. That's so far from the truth. Have you _read _any of the articles the _Times _has published? Have you read _Life_ lately? They're going to better themselves and to fight for the country. That's more than what you're doing."

"I'm going to be a _lawyer_, Caroline."

"Well, _bully_ for you, but physically fit men are needed elsewhere, not at law firms! If you don't want to fight, _fine, _but I'm going. That's _my_ decision. You're not my husband, and you can't tell me what I should do with my life."

"Carol, enough. We're as good as engaged."

"There is no ring on my finger. _No, _we're _not _engaged. I don't want to be _engaged _to _you_."

"So that's it then?" he asked, pulling her out of the armchair by grabbing her forcefully by her arm

"Let go of me!"

"Two years of courtship, and you're willing to give it all up for who knows how many years of being a nursing drudge to a group of sex-deprived soldiers?!"

Caroline met his piercing grey eyes, and pulled herself out of his tight grip. She figured that would bruise in the morning.

"_Yes. _I am. Goodbye, Neil, I'm sure you can see yourself out of my house."

She angrily turned on her heel and slammed the library door on her way out. Caroline paused, took a moment and inhaled a deep breath.

"_That felt damn good," _she thought, before regaining composure and making her way back to the party.

"_And I'm starting to sound like Uncle Bob. Lord help me."_

* * *

**Edited, as of 18 August 2014. **

**-BB.**


	2. The Sun-Eyed Girls

**Oh my goodness! I am so happy to have received such wonderful reviews so far! Thank you to JujuA2002, XO93, MissAVC34, Ariella81, Amanda, and Absentees for reviewing! Thanks to all who have followed and favored **_**Summers &amp; Winters**_** so far! You've given me the confidence to keep writing!**

**I hope you enjoy the second installment!**

**Author's Note, added 18 August 2014: This chapter did not need editing, so I leave it intact, save for this message.**

* * *

2

"_The Sun-Eyed Girls"  
_Camp Toccoa, Georgia _  
_ July-August 1942

The Summers sisters soon found themselves back at Penn Station, but this time, they were departing from it. On the morning of 17 July 1942, the girls decided to make their way to their assigned training sites. Together, they would leave from Penn Station. Once the train made a stop in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, the girls would separate. June would take a train eventually destined for Fort Des Moines, while Colonel Sink would fetch Caroline in Atlanta, before making a drive to Camp Toccoa.

While Charles had managed to keep a calm demeanor the entire morning, Evelyn had been a tearful wreck. Caroline swore that Evelyn was even crying when she woke them up at eight so they could get ready for their trip.

"Mother, are you alright?" she called from inside her room.

"I'm…oh, Lina, I'm _fine_," she insisted. Caroline and June knew the truth. Their last day together had arrived, and Evelyn was having a hard time realizing that she had to let her daughters go.

They got dressed in their nicest skirt-suits, and perfectly coiffed their hair into neat chignons. They each took one final look at their bedrooms, where they had spent the better part of twenty-two years growing up.

With a wistful sigh, Caroline shut off her light, grabbed her two valises, and stepped downstairs. June followed right behind her, and they were received at the bottom by their parents. Evelyn, despite her tear-stained face, offered them a smile as she twisted a used handkerchief anxiously in her hands.

"Alright, girls. I have the car ready and waiting."

Caroline and June, much like they'd done in their bedrooms, stared around the familiar and cozy living room, drinking in the faint memories, joyous and sad, that they shared with their parents in their beloved brownstone.

"We're ready, father," said June, allowing him to open the front door for them as they stepped outside.

* * *

"_Promise _us you'll write every week and if you can, _call _us when you arrive at your destinations. We want to know you got to Des Moines and Toccoa safely," begged Evelyn, as the Summers family waited near the girls' platform.

"Don't worry, mother; we will," reassured Caroline.

"You'd _better, _girls, or else you'll have your mother in fits! Do you have your train tickets?"

"Oh _no, _I knew I forgot something," joked June, rolling her eyes at Charles.

"June, now is not the time to be facetious. Really, do you girls have _everything _you need?"

"Yes, father, really! We double-checked our valises last night! We couldn't really pack our life's belongings and, regrettably, all of our shoes and dresses."

"You're still on that?!" exclaimed Caroline.

"What can I say, little sister? It's who I am."

"Well then, do you girls have the money we gave to you?"

"Yes, mother, we do. We're all packed and we have every item _necessary. _We promise. If, for some reason, we overlooked anything, we will let you know and have you send it to us. Now, we really must say our goodbyes, for our train is leaving in fifteen minutes."

"Desperate to be rid of us, eh Junebug?"

"No, _never _father."

"Come here, you," he said, gathering June in an embrace. Caroline looked fondly at them, before she felt Evelyn take her in her arms.

"Caroline, while I'm going to worry about both of you, I'm _constantly _going to wonder about your situation whenever you ship out. Who _knows _where you'll be during this war."

She could feel Evelyn's tears fall into her hair. Caroline didn't even realize it, until she saw tearstains on her mother's rayon blouse; she was _finally _crying herself. Caroline met her mother's green gaze; the one she had inherited, and in reassurance, squeezed her hands.

"I will make sure I tell you where I am at the moment I can, mother. I love you so much, and I will miss you terribly."

Evelyn tenderly kissed Caroline's brow, and pulled her to her bosom.

"And I love _you_, my Lina. I'll miss you so much, and I shall be praying for you and June every single day. Keep your prayers, dear girl, and He will see you through this war."

"I will, mother," promised Caroline. She hesitantly broke apart from the embrace, as June was waiting to say her goodbyes.

"Alright, little Lina. Now it's your turn."

Charles's broad arms practically engulfed Caroline, unlike June, for she'd always been the more petite and lithe of the sisters. She felt safe in her father's embrace, and didn't want to let him go.

"For twenty-two years I could protect you from the horrors of the world. Now you're leaving to face war, and I can't shield you from it, Caroline."

"Father?"

"All I can do is pray, and hope for the safe return of you and June. I'll be thinking of you every day, Caroline…my baby."

He choked on this last statement, and Caroline's weeping immediately morphed into full-on bawling.

"I love you, _daddy_, and I'm going to miss you," she whispered.

"I love _you_, little Lina, and I'll see you _soon._"

Charles was right. This was not a goodbye. He had every ounce of faith that they would return when the war ended, and his confidence gave her the strength to pull away from him, and gather her valises. She nodded to June, and with a final wave to their parents, boarded the train. They took their seats, and kept their gaze on their parents from the window, until the train began to move, and make its final exit out of Penn Station.

Caroline felt June slip her hand into hers. She looked at her older sister, and somehow, managed to laugh.

"What, may I ask, is so funny, _Little Sister_?"

"I'm so terrible…but your tearstained face and red hair are blending together, June!"

June tried to be angry as Caroline madly giggled away, but couldn't find any anger in her. Soon, she was laughing too.

* * *

When their train disembarked in Pittsburgh, Caroline walked June to her platform. June's train was leaving before Caroline's, so Caroline had some time to say a proper goodbye to her sister.

"Oh, June. We've been inseparable, literally, since birth."

"I know, Lina, but cheer up. We'll see each other soon! This is only temporary. Before you know it, I'll be back with you and Uncle Bob, and I'll be able to keep a closer eye on you."

"Me? How about the other way around?"

"Did mother warn you to watch if I flirted with the soldiers?"

"Maybe."

"Don't worry, Little Sister. With Uncle Bob around, there'll be no chance for flirting."

"All aboard!" They turned to the loud voice of the conductor's warning call, and June and Caroline hugged each other tight.

"See you, Lina. Take care of yourself. Write to me, and let me know you're doing alright. Please."

"I promise, Junebug. I'll see you soon."

Caroline kissed her sister's cheek, and waved her off as the train departed. She then went to go find her own platform, and within the hour, was finally bound for Atlanta.

* * *

A groggy Caroline exited the train the following morning, and almost did not notice her uncle waiting for her.

"Caroline!" he shouted, gesturing her over to him.

"Hello, Uncle Bob."

"Hello, Caroline. Here, let me help you with those."

She insisted that she could take her own luggage to the car, but he flat out ignored her. Caroline knew she couldn't win, so she allowed him to carry her valises.

"Train ride alright?"

"I suppose so," she said, yawning.

"You can rest on the trip to Toccoa. We're about two hours away."

"That, Uncle Bob, sounds like a plan…"

Indeed, as soon as Caroline got in the car, she fell asleep. She missed taking in her new surroundings, but she did get to witness her first glimpse of Camp Toccoa. Colonel Sink had woken her up when they were about fifteen miles away.

"Almost there, Nurse Summers."

Ah, and the professionalism began. She caught eye of a road sign:

**Ten miles to Camp Toccoa. Home of the 501****st****, 506****th****, 507****th**** and 517****th**** PIR. GERONIMO, CURRAHEE, DOWN TO EARTH, ATTACK.**

"Colonel Sink, what do the terms at the bottom mean?"

She swore she saw him smile.

"Those are the regiments' mottos."

"So…what exactly does 'currahee' mean?"

He actually cracked a grin.

"I'll let the men explain to you eventually…"

Once inside Camp Toccoa, Colonel Sink took her to a barracks that, according to the sign posted directly outside it, belonged to the Army Nurse Corps. Caroline eyed the barracks warily; this was a far cry from the home she was accustomed to. He knocked on the door, and a stern-looking honey blonde-haired woman came to answer it.

When she saw who it was, she immediately saluted.

"At ease, Nurse Edwards. I wanted to personally bring by another one of your new recruits. I've already told you about her, but this is my niece, Caroline Summers, fresh from Bryn Mawr's nursing program. Nurse Summers, this is _your _instructor, Nurse Mildred Edwards."

Nurse Edwards offered a hand, and Caroline noted that she had a strong grip.

"Come on inside, Nurse Summers. Thank you, Colonel Sink."

"You're welcome, Nurse Edwards. Carry on."

He nodded to Caroline, and before she could say anything to him, had left. Nurse Edwards hurriedly allowed her inside the barracks, where she was greeted with roughly fifteen pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Another one of us has arrived, ladies. Nurse Summers, this is the nursing contingent housed here at Toccoa. We're still waiting on a few more to come; that'll give us a grand total of twenty for our training class. Go on and take that bunk next to Nurse York, and I'll go back to what I was telling you."

Caroline gingerly placed her valises on the bunk, and took a leaf from the other girls. They were sitting on their respective bunks, so she sat down. Nurse York smiled at her, and Caroline politely returned it before turning her attentions back to Nurse Edwards.

"It's spaghetti poisoning," were not the next words she expected to hear from Nurse Edwards's mouth. The sixteen nurses looked at her in complete confusion, but did not know whether or not to question what she had said.

_"Did I hear her right? Spaghetti poisoning?" _thought Caroline. She turned and looked at Nurse York, and they exchanged equally bewildered expressions. Caroline dared to be the brave one, and raised her hand.

"Yes, Nurse Summers?"

"Ma'am, when you mean 'spaghetti poisoning'…"

Nurse Edwards, to their relief, cracked a smile, and laughed.

"I'm being serious, ladies. This isn't what I wanted to be your first 'assignment,' but it seems as though one of the companies has had a bout of sickness. They were served spaghetti for lunch, and forced to do a run up Currahee Mountain. I can tell you now, bless them, they kept running until they had made it back to camp, but a few of them are in poor shape. Let's see what you can do! Ladies, a little Pepto-Bismol, and a little pleasant bedside matter, and they will, I'm sure, feel better for tomorrow. Take a few minutes to continue introducing yourselves to each other. I'll let you know when we're going to assist the men."

The voices of sixteen nurses filled up the barracks, and Nurse York eagerly approached Caroline.

"Hello, Nurse Summers! It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Nurse York, but you already knew that."

"Indeed, I did, but call me Caroline when we're not having to be professional."

"I'm Holly."

"When did you arrive at Toccoa?"

"Just a few hours ago, Caroline. A few of the girls have been here since yesterday afternoon. They seem lovely; at least most of them."

Holly's starry-eyed face that she had used to introduce herself to Caroline quickly faded.

"Not everyone's very nice, Holly?"

"Not really. At least, they're not very _welcoming. _Approachable yes, but not quite friendly. I think you're the nicest person I've met so far."

Caroline smiled at that, and silently thanked her mother (and years of etiquette classes) for knowing how to be polite and socially appropriate, especially to people she was unfamiliar with.

"Well, thank you for that, Holly. I'm sure the other girls will warm up eventually, especially because of how sweet you are."

Holly blushed at Caroline's compliment, but it was the truth. She was bubbly and open. Her kind smile and shining gray eyes only reinforced her pleasant demeanor.

"Thank you Caro—"

She was interrupted by Nurse Edwards's command to follow her out of their barracks.

"One single-file line, ladies! Let's go!"

Holly quickly got behind Caroline, but not before saying one more thing.

"Nurse Summers, I want to know what kind of idiot would serve a man spaghetti _right _before they went on a long run…"

Caroline had to stifle a laugh.

"You know, Nurse York? So do I!"

* * *

They stopped in front of a barracks, that, according to the sign placed outside its door, belonged to the members of Easy Company, 2nd Battalion, 506th PIR. Nurse Edwards ordered for them to wait for her signal, and opened the door.

"Attention, gentlemen! We have a little medical relief for you." She gestured to the girls, and they filtered inside the barracks. A few of the men were passed out on their cots, and the nurses could see faint and trace amounts of what indeed, did appear to be spaghetti sauce on their t-shirts. They obeyed Nurse Edwards's orders, and immediately spooned out the Pepto-Bismol.

"I leave you all in capable hands," said Nurse Edwards, excusing herself before she exited the barracks.

"Hey…a guy could get used to this!"

One of the soldiers broke the silence in the barracks, and Caroline turned to see where his voice came from.

"Aw, Luz, c'mon. Be nice!"

"What are you talking about, Malark? I _am _always…_nice_. Hello, dollface, what's your name?"

He was looking directly at Holly, who had just opened a bottle of Pepto-Bismol. Caroline laughed at her wide-expression, as the soldier, _Luz, _continued his flirtations. She had it to hand it to this Luz fellow; his overly expressive flirting broke the tension in the barracks between the soldiers and the nurses. He was friendly, and soon, he had Holly giggling over something he'd said.

"_Clearly, they haven't been around women in a while, but they're harmless_," she thought. Soon, everyone was talking to each other, and Holly asked Luz the question _all _the nurses had on their minds.

"So…why did you have to run up a mountain after such a heavy meal?"

"You mean, you haven't met Captain Sobel yet?!" asked Luz's friend "Malark," who properly introduced himself as Private Donald Malarkey.

"Thank _god _for that," added Luz.

"Ah, you're in for a treat," added a rather large fellow by the name of Private Bull Randleman.

"What do you mean?" asked Caroline.

"He means that you're not going to like our CO very much."

Caroline turned to meet the face of a brown-haired sergeant, and smiled amiably at him. The sergeant returned her smile, and offered out his hand.

"Sergeant Carwood Lipton."

"Nurse Caroline Summers," she returned, shaking the proffered hand. "So, Sergeant Lipton, did you make it up the mountain in one piece today?"

"I did. Others weren't as lucky, and Sobel made sure they wouldn't be in his company anymore."

Caroline had not noticed the door of the barracks open as she asked Lipton what Holly had earlier relayed to her in their barracks.

"The idiot in question would be me, ma'am."

A rustle echoed in the room as the soldiers stood at attention to the two officers that had entered into the barracks. Caroline stood, embarrassed, as she tried not to look at this second red-haired man...no, _officer. _

"_Of course you would insult the officer. Good for you, Caroline!"_

"At ease. Lieutenant Nixon and I were only coming to see if you all were feeling better."

The red-haired officer and the other man, Lieutenant Nixon, turned their attentions to Lipton and Caroline.

"Lieutenant Winters, she didn't know—"

"Sergeant Lipton, it's alright. To be fair, ma'am, I wish I hadn't done it myself, but it was a direct order from our CO. I had a feeling he was up to something when he told me to serve this 'special meal' to the men today."

She would _not _look him in the eye.

"You couldn't have known about it, sir," she mumbled.

"Ma'am, please. I'm not upset."

"It takes a lot to upset Dick Winters, ma'am. How rude of us; we haven't yet introduced ourselves. Lieutenant Lewis Nixon. But don't call me that. None of this 'Lieutenant' business. Call me 'Nix.' And you're Nurse…?"

Caroline, still feeling mortified at her mistake, forced herself to make an introduction to Nixon, and finally looked at him and Winters.

"Nurse Caroline Summers. It's a pleasure, Lieutenant Nixon."

"Nix, he insisted.

"Alright…_Nix._"

Nixon excused himself to make introductions to the other nurses, leaving Caroline and Winters by themselves.

"Uh…I think I'm going to go back to my own barracks. The men seem to be doing better now, Lieutenant Winters, and I, well—"

"Nurse Summers, I was joking earlier. Please calm down. I'm not upset, but I'd tread carefully as to what criticisms you might have."

"Yes, sir."

"It's very nice to meet you. We had heard Toccoa was going to house some nurses for a while. Welcome. When did you arrive?"

"Just about an hour ago with my uncle. I just arrived at the nurse's barracks when Nurse Edwards told us about your company's…dilemma."

A flicker of a smile appeared on his chiseled lips before he resumed his neutral expression.

"Not an ideal situation for them to be in, but I'm glad the men are in better spirits."

Caroline, feeling slightly relieved from her embarrassment, took a good look at Winters, and her heart skipped a beat as she noticed his rather pale blue eyes.

_Oh my goodness. _

"Y-y-yes," she stuttered. "So am I."

"Who, may I ask, is your uncle?"

"Colonel Sink, sir."

The pale blue eyes lit up in astonishment.

"_Our _regimental commander is _your _uncle?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, Captain Sobel will be surprised by this. Your uncle's a good man. Now, if you'll excuse myself…carry on, Nurse Summers," he said, before exiting the barracks.

She shook herself from her stupor, and went to go find Holly. As she continued to talk to the men of Easy Company, she could not get the image of Winters out of her head.

_It's going to be a long summer, _she thought.

* * *

**This part is necessary to have the establishment of Caroline's first introduction to the Easy Company men, and, of course, Lieutenant Winters. I'm actually working on chapter three as I post this, and it should be up within the day. **

**I thought the spaghetti fiasco would be a great way to have the nurses and soldiers interact with each other. They're feeling miserable (at least based off of the scene from the series) and they now have pretty and intelligent women taking care of them. The moment when she realizes that the spaghetti was (kind of!) Winters's fault shows the rank difference between the two—he's her superior, and she can't be saying things like that out loud, even **_**if **_**she was only joking. **

**And he's Winters. She didn't know. And clearly, because he's so sweet and patient, he'd forgive her right away. **

**The sign to Camp Toccoa is not based on anything that may have existed there during their tenure. The sign was inspired by my trip to Aldbourne for it. I was actually really close to Upottery and I have kicked myself for not going, **_**but **_**the pub in Aldbourne (where they drank) had photos of Upottery Airfield. There was a sign that said that it was the home of the Screaming Eagles…so I decided to make a sign that mentioned Toccoa was the home of these regiments…and added their mottos for the hell of it.**

**The chapter title is a lyric from "Girl" by Beck. I figured it described Caroline and June well. They, along with all the women who served during the Second World War, came voluntarily and with optimism for their country's success. **

**See you all in chapter three soon! **

**Currahee!**

**-BB**


	3. Education, Education, Education & War

**Author's Note, 18 August 2014: This should be an added improvement, and, _Guest, _there is no more Ralph Spina (for now.) Although you said the nurses needed two years of experience prior to enlisting in the ANC, this testimony shows that allowances must have been made: **

**www dot med-dept dot com/veterans-testimonies/veterans-testimony-f-evangeline-blauvelt/**

**She only had a few months of work experience, and had graduated in September of 1942. If Caroline, according to my edited story, started working in May of 1941 and left the hospital in May of 1942, that gave her about a year of experience.**

**Thanks, everyone, for your continued support.**

**-BB**

* * *

3  
_"Education, education, education and war."  
_Camp Toccoa, August-September 1942

* * *

Caroline had never been so exhausted before in her life. She thought the worst she'd ever have to go through would be her final examinations during her last year at Bryn Mawr, but she immediately changed her mind after almost two months of PT with her fellow nurses, as well as numerous medical courses taught by Nurse Edwards. The nurses were rather bored by the classroom aspect of the training, after all, they'd learned most of it in nursing school, but reminded themselves that it served as a helpful refresher course.

Soon, Nurse Edwards divided up the nurses amongst the companies of the 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment. Holly and Caroline were sent to Easy Company, along with another nurse, Ruth Phillips, who hailed from Savannah, Georgia. They grew closer as the days went on, and Caroline found herself making acquaintances with the other nurses. They were all there for the same purpose; to be professional nurses, capable of providing excellent care and comfort to the fighting men. Caroline, though, had no time for Annabelle McLean, stationed with Able Company. Registered "professional" nurse, was what she claimed to be, but she would still act like a flirt amongst the men, especially one particular soldier that Caroline had avoided since her first day at Toccoa. It, however, was impossible to miss Annabelle flinging herself desperately at the red-headed officer. She grew tired of seeing Annabelle flip her blonde tresses vapidly at Winters, or giggling incessantly at something he said, all while being handsy and placing her palms on his chest.

Caroline was complaining about Annabelle to Holly and Ruth, but unbeknownst to her, Nurse Edwards overheard the conversation. Nurse Edwards, for a few days, kept a close eye on Annabelle, and must've witnessed something inappropriate, for one afternoon, Caroline saw Annabelle leaving their superior's office with a sour look on her doll-like face. Annabelle glared at Caroline as their paths crossed, and after that incident, Caroline was on the receiving end of Annabelle's ire. Comments like "tattle-tale" and "goody-two-shoes" were hurled at her from Annabelle and her fellow Able Company nurses. She tried not to let it bother her, and refused to tell Nurse Edwards, for it would only make the commentary worse.

* * *

So throughout September, they taught the men basic medical procedures, from administering morphine to bandaging techniques. The medic of Easy Company, Eugene Roe from Bayou Chene, Louisiana, thanks to his training from military doctors, assisted them. Caroline was grateful for "Doc" Roe, as the men called him He took his positions as medic seriously, and were not afraid to ask questions about what they were learning for the day.

They got to know the men very well through their daily contact. Caroline had to admit; it had been difficult at first. Easy Company was not an "oversexed" unit of men, but they were cocky and flirtatious nonetheless. Luz was constantly after Holly, and both Caroline and Ruth had their share of ogling. They didn't know how to nip it in the bud, and were going to ask Nurse Edwards for advice one evening after dinner.

Unfortunately for them, a trio of privates from Baker Company decided to approach them as they were eating. If they thought Easy's flirtations were inappropriate, they were _nothing _compared to what the Baker boys were doling out.

"How is it that Easy Company got stuck with the prettier nurses?" asked one of the privates, as he draped an arm around Ruth's shoulder. She rolled her eyes in disgust, as Holly tried to ignore the puppy-eyed stare of another soldier that took the empty space next to her.

"All _we _got were the old maids! Say, green eyes, you wanna get outta here sometime this weekend? Go into town?" asked the third soldier to Caroline, moving her bag aside and sitting just a little too close for comfort. She was about to rudely decline, but someone else answered for her.

"Hey, maybe she doesn't want anyone to see her walking around Toccoa next to your ugly mug!"

Wild Bill Guarnere insulted Caroline's "admirer," and he was accompanied by a seething Chuck Grant, Joe Toye, and George Luz.

"How about you let the ladies decide who they want!" exclaimed the soldier next to Ruth.

"How about you all back off, leave our nurses alone and we'll pretend this didn't happen…" said Grant.

"Or we go find our CO…" finished Toye.

That line got to the Baker Company soldiers. They'd heard about Sobel's disciplinary tactics and did not want to be on the receiving end of them. They quickly rose from the girls' table, and scurried out of the mess hall. The girls stared in awe at their boys.

"Thank you," breathed Holly.

"Anytime, ladies. No one messes with our nurses," said Luz, giving Holly a genuine smile that caused her to turn pink.

"You all alright?" asked Guarnere.

"Indeed we are," said Ruth. "Thanks to you all."

"At your service," said Grant, giving them an exaggerated bow. They bade the girls goodnight and headed off for their barracks. Caroline let out a sigh.

"I don't think we need to talk to Nurse Edwards about _anything. _What do you think?"

Holly and Ruth simply nodded in agreement to Caroline's suggestion. The Easy Company boys were flirtatious, yes, but loyal as hell.

* * *

Towards the end of September, Nurse Edwards called the nurses in for a meeting. She asked them all to don their service uniforms, causing the nurses to wonder what on _earth _she wanted to discuss with them in such an official manner. Nevertheless, they gathered in their classroom, perfectly coiffed and cleaned up in their uniforms, as they waited for her appearance. She came in, stern-faced and sat down at her desk. Not a word was said, but Nurse Edwards smiled, and took out an envelope from her pocket.

"You can stop looking so scared, ladies. I'm not here to reprimand any of you. In fact, one might say this might be a chance for celebration…"

Caroline arched a suspicious eyebrow, but continued to listen to Nurse Edwards.

"We have finally been granted rank. You are all now, officially, second lieutenants* within the Army Nurse Corps, and I am now _Captain _Edwards**, to you all. Congratulations, ladies. As a result of this congressional action***, you will also be given pay equal to the male officers."

One by one, she called them up in alphabetical order, as she pinned their second lieutenant's bars to their lapels. The nurses were not expecting _this _outcome from the meeting, but it was a welcomed surprise all the same.

* * *

The euphoria of being given "rank" within the army lasted only a few days for Caroline. Annabelle's bullying seemed to intensify, despite the whole _month _it had been since Caroline told Captain Edwards about Annabelle's behavior.

"Be on your best behavior, ladies! Wouldn't want Tattle-Tale-Lina to tell Edwards if we're out of line," said Annabelle say as Caroline made her way to Holly and Ruth, a tray of food in hand, for dinner at the mess hall. An echo of laughter erupted from the other Able Company nurses, as Annabelle smirked evilly at Caroline. Caroline angrily slammed her tray down on the table, earning a look of sympathy from her friends.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" asked Holly.

"I just don't understand why Annabelle has to keep this stupid vendetta against me! Okay, so Captain Edwards overheard me complain about the way she was acting around them men! I didn't _mean _for her to go and call Annabelle out on it! It's been a month, and she needs to get over it!"

Ruth and Holly exchanged glances, and Caroline noticed.

"What do you two know?"

"Should we tell her?"

"I think so," said Holly.

"What? Tell me what?"

"Annabelle's got a thing for Winters."

"I'm quite aware of that, Ruth. I see her drooling after him every single day. It sickens me," she deadpanned.

"It's not just that, Lina. Ruth's heard that Annabelle hates the fact that Winters always seems to have his eyes set on _you_."

Caroline began to laugh.

"Winters? _Winters?!_ Looking at _me? _That man is so invested in making his men into super soldiers! I haven't even spoken to him since I got here!"

"He may not _speak _to you, but that doesn't mean he hasn't _looked _at you, Lina! Holly and I have caught him in the act. Believe me."

Caroline sighed.

"He's handsome, Ruth. And he seems to have his men's best interests at heart. But I'm not going to get myself involved in Annabelle's non-existent love affair or with _him. _I'm quite sure he won't get himself involved with me."

Caroline excused herself, and claimed she was going to the PX to collect her mail. On her way out, Annabelle and her friends were on their way to empty their trays. She "accidentally" bumped into Caroline.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to hit you! _Please _don't go tell Captain Edwards!" sneered Annabelle.

That was too much for Caroline to take in that evening.

"Oh, _I'm sorry. _Didn't mean for Winters to like me better than you, Lieutenant McLean. Toodles."

She left a stunned Annabelle frozen in the middle of the mess hall, at the mercy of her vapid "friends" giggling wildly at her. Caroline rushed off in a fury, and snappily asked the poor private on duty at the PX that evening, if she had any mail.

"Let me check, Lieutenant Summers," he replied, rather shakily, as if fearing for his life.

"Thank you."

He went to look for her post. Caroline drummed her fingers lazily on the desk, and was broken from her reverie by a steady, teasing voice.

"Trying to scare the poor private into giving you your mail?"

Winters.

Caroline turned around and glared at him, arms folded across her chest.

"I'll have you know that I am not having a very good day, _sir, _and I'm not in the mood for the teasing."

He stepped closer to her, dare she say, with concern etched on his chiseled face.

"Care to take a walk and talk about it?"

"I—"

The mail clerk, though, interrupted her and handed her an envelope.

"Thank you. Sorry for being so blunt. Having a bad day."

"Don't worry about it."

She turned back to Winters.

"Yes, let's."

They quietly strolled around in the humid Georgian evening, as Caroline recounted the tale of Annabelle. She mentioned the part about the soldier allegedly liking her instead of Annabelle, but took care not to mention any names.

"Lieutenant Summers, from what I've noticed, the nurses have been trained well so far. You should be proud of being a part of that…not worried about what someone thinks about you. You know it is not true, Captain Edwards knows that it is not true, and, just so you know, _I _don't think it's true. If she is acting inappropriate, then her behavior needs to be addressed. There is no room to disregard professionalism in the army. Lieutenant McLean needs to be made aware of that, and although she may be upset with you now, it is for her own good...before she gets into serious trouble."

Caroline stopped dead in her tracks.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that, Lieutenant Winters."

"Believe me. I know where you're coming from. We've been having problems with our CO, but we know, deep down, that all we need to do is focus on the bigger picture. War. That's what you need to do too."

She smiled widely at him.

"Have your men told you that you give excellent advice?"

"Thank you, Lieutenant Summers."

"Caroline. You should call me Caroline. Well, when we're not amongst our superiors, I suppose."

"Then call me by my given name, too…_Caroline._"

"I know everyone calls you Dick, but I think I prefer Richard, if that's alright with you."

"Whichever you want."

"Then 'Richard' it is."

They continued walking around Camp Toccoa. Caroline finally took a glance to see who sent her the letter, and grinned when she she saw an address from Fort Des Moines.

"Boyfriend back home?"

"Hmm?"

"The letter. You seem very excited about it," he said, gesturing to the envelope.

"Oh…no. No boyfriend. Not anymore, at least. No, this is from my sister, June. She's at Fort Des Moines with the WAACs, but Colonel Sink wants her stationed as his secretary once she gets through training. Keep her out of trouble, you see."

This prompted Winters to ask why she and June decided to volunteer, and soon they were talking about how they got involved with the war effort. Caroline was surprised to find out that he had volunteered _before _Pearl Harbor, hoping to get his military service in before the United States went to war.

"Unfortunately, we ended up getting involved in the conflict, and I was stuck in the army. I went through Officer Candidate School, and ended up wanting to join the paratroopers. I'm glad to be with a group of highly motivated and dedicated men…these are men I can trust with my life when we go to war. I'm sure of it."

"Easy Company's got loyal men. If you're sure of it, then you're probably right. I think I'd trust them with my own life as well," she said, mentally recalling the incident in the mess hall with the Baker Company boys.

Soon they found themselves back at the nurses' barracks, fifteen minutes before curfew was imposed.

"I hope you enjoy your letter, Caroline. Good night."

"Good night, Richard."

She looked at his retreating form as he headed back to his own barracks, and had to force herself to turn away and go inside.

_Now that was unexpected,_ she thought as she prepared herself for bed.

* * *

_Dear Caroline,_

_ Hello dearest! I've settled in at Des Moines at last! I miss you, Little Sister, and I cannot wait to be reunited soon. Give my regards to Uncle Bob—I actually miss him too (if you can believe it!)_

_ There are a lack of good-looking GIs here, and I'm hoping you've got better prospects over at Toccoa. It's been so boring here, and while I've made friends, their company does not compare to yours._

_ Write me soon, and take care, my Lina!_

_ With love,_

_ Junebug_

Caroline had read the letter before she'd gone to bed, but was in the midst of re-reading it a second time as she had breakfast. She began to contemplate about what she'd tell June in the return letter, when she was joined at the table by Winters, a cup of army-grade coffee in hand.

"Good morning, Caroline."

"Good morning, Richard."

As she took him in, sharp-looking in his service uniform and garrison cap, she made a mental note to reassure June, that yes, there _were_ some handsome paratroopers at Toccoa…

* * *

This website has been awesome in providing me with historical information: www dot med-dept dot com/articles/the-army-nurse-corps/

*lowest 'officer rank' granted to incoming nurses

**Edwards is now a "captain," based on her experience and longer time of service when compared to the nurses like Caroline, that have just arrived at Toccoa.

***Congressional action was dated on 16 June 1942, but for drama's sake, we'll blame Congress for being slow and say that the changes have _officially _gone into effect at the time occurring in this chapter. Full officer status, though (retirement plans, etc.) was not granted until 22 June 1944, just a few weeks after D-Day.

**I cannot believe the feedback I've been given so far! I've had some major writer's block, so I apologize for the delay in updates, but a recent visit to the Major Winters exhibit in Hershey, PA gave me the confidence to pick up the pen and start writing again. Looks like Caroline's got a bit of a crush...**

**Thanks to guest, guest, and guest for their reviews! Thanks to…**

**Absentees: I truly didn't mean to make it dialogue heavy, but I hope this chapter will "soothe your ruffled feathers" ;) with more narrative! I appreciated your honesty and lovely feedback. Hope to hear from you soon!**

**JujuA2002: You'll be getting more shortly!**

**Dottiechan: Aww! That's awesome! I'm glad you like 'Summers &amp; Winters'! I'm hoping to keep it unique and shape it into a "lovely" story. To anyone who has favorited this story, thank you as well!**

**This chapter title comes from a line from a song called "Cannons" by Kaiser Chiefs. I have a feeling they'll be making more lyrical references in subsequent chapters. Off to chapter four! **

**What to expect: A march across Georgia only to arrive at Ft. Benning, some paratroopers earn their wings, and a little party brings a certain couple a **_**little **_**closer together.**

**With love,**

**-BB**

**Currahee!**


	4. Ruffians on Parade

**This is chapter four, and I'm glad to be back on track with 'Summers &amp; Winters'. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've been rereading the Ambrose book, and I wish the series had fictionalized the event that was the 118 mile march Col. Sink had 2****nd**** Battalion embark on to Ft. Benning. **

**This is my fictionalization of it, just to give us more interaction with the Easy Company men, before we witness their examinations to earn their jump wings. **

**Best,**

**-BB**

4  
_Ruffians on Parade_  
En Route from Camp Toccoa to Fort Benning, Georgia  
November 1942-December 1942

Autumn arrived at Camp Toccoa, and the 506th PIR remained diligent in their basic training as October quickly turned into November. Disgruntled complaints of Captain Sobel reached the nurses' ears but luckily, Caroline, Ruth and Holly had not had personal contact with the intimidating CO. Captain Edwards made sure her girls reported to _her, _not to the commanding officers of the companies.

Holly and Ruth decided that Sobel left them alone because Caroline was _his _superior's niece. One wrong word, for example, about women being incompetent distractions to his men could persuade Sink to reprimand him. They did earn dirty glares from Sobel if they ran into him on the base, but they never exchanged words.

Letters from June were constant and Caroline usually found herself writing a letter back to her sister at least once a week. She always had a barrage of letters from her parents back home, and her heart sank at the one her mother wrote a week before Thanksgiving.

_Dearest Lina,_

_Your father and I are starting to prepare for Thanksgiving dinner. While we are happy to play host to our friends, as always, we are saddened at the fact that our two favorite guests won't be with us this year. We've started grocery shopping, and I'm making sure there's a pecan pie at the table, so we're reminded of your favorite dessert, sweetheart. _

_Your Uncle Bob has been in contact, and says that you're thriving. I know I wasn't happy with the decision you made, but I am quite proud of you, my Caroline. I am proud to have you and June as my daughters, and I cannot wait to see you…whenever that may be._

_God bless you._

_Love, _

_Mom_

It was her mother's words of confidence (along with the advice from Winters) that allowed her to not worry about Annabelle, or Sobel. She kept to herself and focused on her work. Her friendships with the Easy Company boys, however, flourished since they "rescued" them that night from the Bravo Company soldiers.

On Thanksgiving morning, Caroline, Holly, and Ruth cheerily sat down besides their boys at the mess hall for breakfast.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" they chorused.

They were met with sullen expressions from Guarnere, Grant, Toye, Luz, Lipton and Malarkey. They didn't return the greeting, and barely looked up from their meals.

"What's wrong? Boys, we're _off _today! It's a _day off! _What's got you so down?" asked Caroline.

"Colonel Sink may have given the 506th off today, but Major Strayer thought second battalion needed a little more experience in the field…" said Guarnere, his coffee cup landing on the table with a forceful thud.

"You girls enjoy your day off, alright? We've got to get going. C'mon boys." Lipton, with a weak smile, led the boys out of the mess hall. The girls felt miserable for them. Sink had clearly given orders, but Strayer thought it wise to go against them.

In protest of Strayer's decision, the girls did not join the nurses for the feast that Captain Edwards had arranged for them. They relaxed in their barracks until later that evening, when the boys, muddy, bloodied and exhausted came back to base. The girls went to go check up on them, only to be welcomed with the ungodly stench of pig guts lingering in the air.

"What _died_?" asked Holly, pinching her nose shut.

"Strayer thought it best to have us do an obstacle course contaminated with dead pig organs," said Luz. The men briefly described what they had to do; crawling under a mess of pig guts and stretched wires, therefore, getting an idea of what _real _warfare just might entail.

"A happy Thanksgiving to us indeed," added another one of the privates, David Webster.

"I wonder what Colonel Sink's going to say when he finds out about this," added Caroline, as Webster laughed along in agreement.

The girls stayed and chatted with them as they went in turns to go get cleaned up. Malarkey and his friend Skip Muck had gotten a card game started with some of the guys and Ruth asked if she could be dealt in. Holly had been taken away by Luz for some "private" conversation, so Caroline decided to bade the men goodnight, and go back to her barracks.

Caroline did not have to wait too long to find out what Sink thought about Strayer's eccentric field exercise. As basic training came to an end in the last week of November, the 506th began to get ready to ship out to Fort Benning for jump training.

Sink, apparently, had read some article in _Reader's Digest _that claimed a battalion of the Japanese Army set a world record in marching endurance. They marched one-hundred miles in the Malayan Peninsula over the course of three days. He figured his own men could top the record, and because Strayer's second battalion had "trained the hardest,"* chose them to make the one-hundred and eighteen mile march from Toccoa to Five Points, Atlanta. First and third battalion got to take a train ride.

Captain Edwards decided to have the second battalion nurses accompany their companies on the march as well, in order to provide any medical attention. The girls were not thrilled with this, but along with the equally displeased second battalion soldiers, set off for Atlanta at seven in the morning on 1 December.

It was bitingly cold, and weather conditions varied from freezing rain to powdery snow, as second battalion marched along the increasingly slippery roads.

Day one of the march ended at eleven that evening, and they had successfully marched forty miles. The nurses tended to the men, helping them rub some life back into their swollen, frozen-stiff feet.

"It is so _cold _out here!" exclaimed Ruth, as the three girls began to set up a makeshift camp for themselves once the soldiers were taken care of. She draped an extra blanket over her shoulders, and they huddled close to each other, desperate for warmth.

"It's got to be in the twenties. This is _very _cold for _Georgia_, of all states. Can you imagine if we were up north?" asked Holly.

That comment made Caroline think of her beloved New York City winters, spent playing in the snow at Central Park when she was a child…before life became a little more complicated. Oh, what she would _give _to be home, curled up in front of a cozy fire, avoiding the nasty New York weather, together with June and her parents. She may not have agreed with her mother on how she should live her life, but that didn't mean she didn't love her any less.

When Holly and June fell asleep, Caroline snuck away and found a clearing in the woods nicely illuminated by the moonlight. She pulled out a pen and leaf of paper, desperate to get some words down to her mother.

_Dear mom,_

_Thank you for your letter. I missed you and dad on Thanksgiving, believe me. My friends and I spent the better part of the day in our barracks, instead of having Thanksgiving dinner. Easy Company, unfortunately, was forced to spend their Thanksgiving away from the feasting Uncle Bob had organized, and—_

"Caroline?"

She gasped out in fear, but relaxed when the moonlight allowed her to see who her intruder was.

"Richard, you _scared _me. Hello."

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Well, shouldn't that question be directed to you as well?"

"I asked you first," he playfully teased.

"Oh, _alright. _I was thinking of my mom, and decided to take a moment to write some things down before I forget them. Why are _you _awake, Richard?"

"Just couldn't sleep. Worried about the men. They were in low spirits tonight, but I know they'll make it to Atlanta. Let's just say, there weren't many kind words for your uncle this evening, Caroline."

"Oh, well, I'm not surprised. Honestly, the nurses aren't too pleased that we had to tag along and bandage you all up on this march!"

They shared a laugh, and Winters sat down next to Caroline on the log she was perched on.

"How've you been, Caroline?"

"I'm okay. Taking your advice has helped. She's still as awful as ever to me, but you were right. I haven't been giving Annabelle a second thought, and my days are better."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it."

"How about you, Richard?"

"Putting up with Sobel. What else is new? I will say though, he's not happy that we have you all here. Complains that you're distracting the men. Talks about it whenever he's out of earshot from your uncle."

"Wonderful. So _that's _why he doesn't say much to us. We'd probably _distract _him."

"It's Sobel. No one takes him seriously, so you shouldn't either. _I _don't. But please, keep this conversation…"

"What conversation?" she asked, already knowing that he was about to ask her to keep their words _only _between the two of them. He smiled at her in understanding. They talked for a few minutes more, until he saw her attempt to stifle a yawn.

"C'mon. I'll escort you back to Holly and Ruth."

"But I'm not…_yawn_…oh _alright._"

"Ah Jesus!"

"Fuck!"

"Christ!"

"Dear lord!"

These were the shouts of pain that the nurses and soldiers cried out when they woke up on day two of the march. They had had their share of long marches back at Toccoa, but that did not mean they weren't aching from what they'd done on day one. Each person had stiff muscles, and although the first few miles on day two were quite painful, the muscles finally loosened up, and the marching wasn't quite so bad.

At the end of day three, second battalion rested at Oglethorpe University, located right outside Atlanta. They would finish their march into the city the following day.

If spirits were low after the first two days, they'd _plummeted _once second battalion made camp at the university. It was a dire situation; they were _exhausted _and some of the men could barely move out of their tents for dinner. Caroline was a witness to this; poor Malarkey had set up his tent with Muck, and once dinner was announced, he _crawled _on all fours out of his tent.

Caroline rushed over to help him up, and he gratefully took her proffered hand.

"Lieutenant Winters! Will you please come over here for a moment?" she called, wanting his advice on what to do about Malarkey. He ambled over to them, and took one good look at Malarkey.

"Well, Lieutenant Summers, what do _you _think?"

"I think Malarkey needs some rest, but I'll leave the final call to you, sir."

"Malarkey, there's an ambulance that's already taking some men over to Atlanta. It's going to meet second battalion over there, and I think you should be on that ambulance."

Malarkey looked up at Winters in horror.

"No…sir…I'd prefer to stay with the men. I'll be okay, I promise."

"Then as you were, Malarkey. Go get something to eat."

"Thank you, sir."

They watched as Malarkey hobbled back over to the food line. Caroline tried to make her way back to Ruth and Holly, but a gentle hand stopped her from leaving.

"Aren't you going to eat?" asked Winters.

"Huh? Oh, yes. Shortly. I just wanted to go check in with the nurses."

He glanced over at the group assembled for their chow; Holly and Ruth included, giggling with the Easy men.

"I don't think that's entirely necessary right now. C'mon. Follow me."

She didn't need to be told twice as she felt her stomach rumble with hunger.

They were welcomed into Atlanta with a marching band that Strayer had arranged for, as well as a large, cheering crowd. Word, apparently, had leaked about their three day march to the press via Sink. The marching band must've improved second battalion's demeanor, for the ones like Malarkey who had been in extreme pain, easily finished the last miles into Atlanta as they marched along to the peppy music.

They spent the night in Atlanta, before boarding a train to Fort Benning, where they, along with the rest of the 506th, would _finally _begin their jump training. Caroline couldn't help but notice how elated Easy Company was on their train ride; their demeanors had made quite the one-eighty since the march to Atlanta. She couldn't blame them. They were _finally _getting to do what they had their hearts set on since day one at Toccoa.

**This chapter would not have been at all possible without the information Ambrose had on it in the book. Indeed, Sink believed that his men could outdo the Japanese Army's record and I even found some neat photographs online of Easy Company during the march! **

***A direct quote from page 20 of the Ambrose book, but pages 19-22 served as my inspiration to stage this chapter. **

**Poor Malarkey! At least he managed to 'soldier' on.**

**In response to the previous chapter comments…I'm **_**trying **_**to make this believable, and yet fictional at the same time. I've made some errors; I've made efforts to go back and fix them. There was a huge disclaimer at the beginning of chapter one…and even the series creators made factual errors themselves. What I'm saying is, we're not perfect, and shit happens. If there's an issue that needs to be addressed, don't hide as an anonymous 'guest.' Log in and let me respond to your review, or leave me a PM. Really.**

'**Ruffians on Parade' is another Kaiser Chiefs song. Again, rather fitting for this one, don't you think?**

**Can't wait for chapter five. Don't worry—I've got plenty in store for these two…**

**Currahee!**

**-BB**


	5. Well, What's Wrong With Flying High?

**To my lovely reviewers, thank you for the words of support. Here's chapter five, but I'm trying something a little different here.**

**While Caroline is my main character, the story is about her **_**and **_**Winters. He's just as important as she is, so we're going to shift focus and do a first person POV from Winters's perspective for most of the chapter. We'll go back to Caroline 3****rd**** person, for brief moments, but it is mostly a Winters chapter today.**

**If it's not as effective, kindly make your opinions known and the subsequent chapters will be 3****rd**** person, from Caroline's POV, as always. **

**Thanks again!**

**-BB**

_5_

"_Well, What's Wrong with Flying High?"  
_Fort Benning, Georgia  
_December 1942_

A month at Fort Benning went by before I knew it, and soon, it was the night before the 506th was supposed to start the first, of what would be five, jumps in order to finally earn our parachutist's wings. I'd just left the mess hall after a dinner with Nix. He asked if I wanted to go into town with him that evening…but I had no desire to be the third wheel on his "date" with some local girl.

I politely declined, and excused myself, all while thinking why on _earth _he was adamant on having an affair when he had a wife at home. But then again, his personal life was _not_ my business. I went to the PX for a distraction, and retrieved my mail; I'd gotten a letter from my mother, and one from my younger sister, Ann.

Desperate for a full night's rest, I headed back to my barracks. Tomorrow would prove stressful, and I _needed _to be alert for my men. I was quite sure Sobel would be a bundle of nerves during certification. I didn't want to subject them to _two _out-of-sorts officers over the next few days. As I walked from the PX, a familiar silvery laughter echoed pleasantly in my ears. I looked to see where the source of the laughter came from, and to my delight, I saw Caroline, walking arm-in-arm with the other Easy Company nurses, Holly and Ruth.

She was giggling at something Holly had said. She didn't notice me as they walked passed me, and I felt my heart sag a bit at this.

Caroline Summers had not escaped my mind since she accidentally insulted me during her first day at Toccoa. We'd managed to make friends since then, but I could not keep her image out of my head. Every time I was near her, I wanted to hear her speak. I wanted to _talk _to her. I was not one for being open with my life; Nixon was the only one I'd come to trust (and even then, I was still careful about what I told him.)

Caroline didn't prod me. She didn't cling to me like some of the other girls did. She kept a respectful distance, as did I. This made it easier to tell her things. I found myself wanting to tell her things…trivial things…_anything _on my mind, really.

The night we sat in pure darkness during the march to Atlanta, for example. We shared a moment of quiet bliss.

Not a word was said.

And we were fine with that.

I wanted to get to know her better. There was one problem.

The army, of course. How would I be able to be professional with her always close by?

_26 December 1942_

A few days of constantly thinking of Caroline caused the jump training to zip on by. The day after Christmas, we made our fifth and final qualifying jump…and now I, along with most of Easy Company, were certified paratroopers. We came back to base after our jump; most of the men were rowdy with elation and excitement.

The nurses had gathered near the entrance of Fort Benning to welcome and congratulate us—I saw Holly practically run and knock over George Luz, while Ruth was simply aglow with cheer for any Easy man she bumped into. I think I remember Grant planting one on her amidst his euphoria. I laughed at the sight, until I found a pair of emerald green eyes looking at me. They were sparkling with, dare I thought it, _pride _for _me _as I made my way to her.

I only wanted to hear her say congratulations to me. I got closer, and closer, until I felt bony fingers clench tightly on my arm.

"Hello…Lieutenant Winters. _So _proud of you!"

Annabelle McLean. I didn't even have to look at the face. Her superficial voice made her presence known. I managed to catch a brief glimpse of Caroline's visibly hurt face as Annabelle yanked me towards her friends.

_Caroline's Point of View_

She turned away from the horrific sight that was Annabelle sliding up to Winters, and tried to go find the girls, but a hand on her shoulder thwarted any attempt to do so.

"What's got you down, Caroline?"

Caroline looked at the expectant, dark face of Nixon, but brushed his hand off of her shoulder.

"Nothing. Excuse me."

She tried to walk off again, but he still kept talking.

"He doesn't like her, you know."

"What are you _talking _about?" she asked, desperate to play dumb. She didn't want Nixon, to stick his nose in her business, and tell the entire officer corps the 506th that she had a crush on Winters.

"I'm not lying to you. Look, Dick is my friend, and he's a great guy. Superb soldier…I'm sure the army won't be rid of him anytime soon. But he's a bit hopeless when it comes to women."

"Oh and you think _you're _the expert on women because you're _married_?" she scoffed.

"How did you know I was married? Who told you?" asked Nixon. He looked at her in fear; he didn't want _his _marital status known to everyone as well.

"Calm down. I haven't told anyone, and it's clear that you do wear a ring…the suntan line on your ring finger proves it."

"Enough with the deductions, Sherlock. _Focus. _Dick wants nothing to do with Annabelle. That is what I mean by his cluelessness! He's not going to tell her to go away. He's too much of a gentleman to be mean to a woman."

"Well, you're right about that…" sighed Caroline.

Nixon smirked, taking pride in the fact that he was right, but sobered up a bit when he saw that Caroline still looked saddened over the prospect of Annabelle flirting with Winters. An idea immediately came into his mind, and he began to laugh.

"What?" she asked, slightly exasperated.

"Caroline…I think I have a plan for your problems…"

_Winters's Point of View_

That evening, Sink arranged for a party of sorts to celebrate our achievements. We were told to don our dress greens, and I heard that the booze would be flowing. Nix told me he'd meet me at the party. As I waited for his arrival, I saw that the nurses had also been invited. They were mingling with the men; some were dancing together…they looked lovely in their eveningwear, but I kept my eye out for one particular nurse.

I could not find Caroline in the crowd. I feared that maybe she wasn't going to show up. Holly and Ruth were already there, and she rarely left their side! As I looked for Caroline, I did spot Annabelle, and I immediately retreated into a secluded corner so she would not spot me. I cursed myself for having to have such a recognizable head of hair.

I continued to observe the floor for Caroline. All of a sudden, Nix seemed to have materialized before me, but he wasn't by himself.

"Evening Dick."

"Nix…Good evening, Caroline."

Caroline, to my disappointment, was on Nix's arm, resplendent in a long, green silk gown that showed off her porcelain skin and slender back.

"Hello, Richard," she said, eyes bright and cheeks flushed pink with shyness. I couldn't believe the gall of Nix…to ask Caroline to accompany him! And I thought he was my friend!

I tried not to let my jealously show, but I must've done a terrible job doing so, because Nix did call me out on it.

"Before you get _any _ideas, Dick, I only have Caroline with me so we could ensure a certain nurse didn't interfere with you two tonight. And I need a _drink, _so if you two will excuse me…Caroline, I leave you in capable hands."

He gave me Caroline's hand, winked conspiratorially at me and left on his pursuit for some whiskey.

I looked down at her. She had her sight set on my jump wings.

"I am happy for you, Richard. Proud of you. I meant to tell you earlier, but you were…"

"Distracted?"

Thank god she was going to let me explain my predicament.

"I'm sorry about that," I continued. "For what it's worth, Caroline, I'm glad to hear these words from you. I tried to find you too, but well…Lieutenant McLean happened."

"There's nothing to apologize for, Richard."

"You look beautiful tonight," I spluttered out. "I mean…you _always _do, but—"

She interrupted my rambling.

"I know what you mean. And thank you. It's been awhile since _anyone's _told me that, so I appreciate it. You look nice too. Very coiffed and professional."

I was about to say something, but we were interrupted by Colonel Sink. Nix made his way back over to us, as Sink prepared to say a few words to the men.

"Well, good evening Easy Company!"

"Good evening, sir!" we echoed back.

"Now parachute infantry is a brand new concept in American military history. But by God, the 506th is gonna forge that brand new concept into victory!"

"Yes sir!"

"I want to know that I am damn proud of each and every one of you! Now you deserve this party…"

Grant went up to Sink and handed him a drink.

"So I want you to have fun, and remember our motto…"

At this, he raised his glass and proposed a toast.

"Currahee!"

Easy Company responded back with a resounding "Currahee!" and Sink let us resume our fun. I honestly thought he'd leave us to our own devices, but to my horror, he came up to Caroline, Nix and me. Nix made a quiet escape, and I wanted to as well, but it was too late. Sink was before us, and I snapped a salute.

"I see you're keeping my niece company, Lieutenant Winters."

"Yes sir."

Caroline smirked. Clearly she was enjoying this moment of me, being interrogated by her uncle.

"Well, Caroline, Winters here is a damn good man. I'm glad he's keeping an eye on you! Have a nice evening, you two." Caroline, to my amusement, groaned and rolled her eyes at Sink's comment, and I could hear her mutter something about "not being a child" before she bade Sink good night.

"Stop it," she said.

"I didn't say a thing."

"I know what you're thinking, Richard."

"And I don't know what you're talking about, Lina."

She crossed her arms in annoyance; a scowl slightly marring her pretty face.

"Caroline, I'm sure he doesn't mean to treat you like a child. He's family—he'll always be concerned about you."

"I suppose…"

Some slow Jimmy Dorsey number sounded in the room; Luz had managed to find a record player, and the men, one by one, were snapping up a nurse to dance with. This was it. Nix had given me this moment to be with Caroline, and I needed to take advantage of it. Before I knew it, I laid my palm out to her.

"Richard…?"

"Would you like to dance, Caroline?"

"Yes. Yes, I would."

She took my hand, and delicately placed her hands on my shoulders. I, however, did not want to be so forward and immediately put my hands on her exposed skin. The dress looked lovely on her, but it was proving a problem for me. I looked up at her, and she smiled at me, before she guided my hands and allowed them to rest on her bare back.

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness, Richard, but it's alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

We swayed along to the music; the song appropriately named "Green Eyes," and Caroline rested her head against my chest. I stared down at her; my chin now propped steadily on her head. This lovely girl was finally in my arms, and I liked having her in them.

_Those cool and limpid green eyes __  
__a pool wherein my love lies.__  
__So deep that in my searching for happiness__  
__I fear that they will ever haunt me, __  
__all through my life they'll taunt me.__  
__But will they ever want me?__  
__Green eyes, make my dreams come true._

I pulled her figure tighter against me, not wanting to let her go, but at the same time, so many questions filled my mind. How on earth could we go forward from this moment? Things had changed…we were friends, of course, but on the way to being something more meaningful. I knew we would, inevitably, have to worry about maintaining protocol, especially after the grief Annabelle caused Caroline.

I looked down at Caroline again, and this quelled my concerns a bit. As we continued to dance, I figured I could worry about my problems another night. I deserved to have the evening I _wanted, _and to my relief, I finally received it.

**Well! We finally have had a **_**romantic **_**Caroline/Winters moment! Ugh, took some time! Again, please let me know if you like the POV switching/narration. If the series managed to do it, then I think it can be managed here too. **

**Sorry for the delay in updates! My grandmother just passed away, and I'm barely getting my bearings back. I miss her very much, and this chapter is dedicated to her.**

**The chapter title is from a Coronas song, "Real World." My "Sherlock" obsession had me throw in a Sherlock reference (it **_**would **_**be from Nixon, wouldn't it?!) and the song "Green Eyes" by Jimmy Dorsey &amp; His Orchestra was a real Billboard #1 from 1941! **

**Thanks to AlishaCorral123, mngirl, and Liberte for the reviews! Your comments keep me writing, and I can't **_**wait **_**for you all to read chapter six! **

**What to expect in the next chapter…a brief Christmas time furlough to NYC has Caroline missing Winters, and Lewis Nixon meets his match in a feisty redhead named June! Until next time…**

**Currahee!**

**-BB.**


	6. Winter Winds

**You guys! Chapter six is here, and bear with me. I thought I'd treat you all to a nice and long New Year's themed chapter in apologies for my delayed writings. Yes, grad school is really hard but I did well, so I finally had some time to write! This will be the last "carefree" chapter, before I gain momentum on the angsty-driven war chapters. The furlough that Sink gave the 506****th**** happened to coincide with New Year's Day of 1943…and what exactly happens between a couple at the stroke of midnight?**

**You KNOW where I'm going with this. So please enjoy chapter six, and hopefully chapter seven will take us to Camp Mackall &amp; Bragg before they ship out for Aldbourne.**

**SO MUCH LOVE TO: canadiangurl1989, Linh, crazyforkasey (Speirs will show up soon!), and my ever-faithful reviewers, absentees and mngirl! This chapter is dedicated to you all, and I thank you for your patience. mngirl, thanks for your condolences and prayers. Also much love to everyone who has favored "Summers &amp; Winters."**

**DISCLAIMER: this is fanfiction, and my story, and a **_**fictionalized **_**interpretation of **_**Band of Brothers. **_**Chapter title credit goes to Mumford &amp; Sons!**

**Currahee!**

* * *

_6_

"_Winter Winds"_  
Fort Benning, Georgia, New York City, New York &amp; Nixon, New Jersey  
December 1942-January 1943

Colonel Sink may have had eclectic training methods, but Caroline knew he wasn't without a heart, and that fact was confirmed when he announced the day after the party that the 506th was to be granted a ten-day furlough for Christmas and the New Year. Caroline was then asked by one of his runners to see him in his office. It was there that Sink presented her with a train ticket to Penn Station, leaving from Benning the following morning.

"Merry Christmas, Caroline," he said, gruffly as she launched herself into his arms for an embrace. Sink awkwardly patted her back.

"Now, now. That's enough."

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you _Uncle Bob!" she exclaimed, before running back to her barracks so she could begin packing for her trip. Caroline was met with a scene of panicked, but excited girls in the barracks. They were excited to be going home for a little while; even Annabelle had a genuine smile on her doll-like face for a change. Caroline eagerly chatted with Holly and Ruth as they packed their bags, and then the girls headed over to the mess hall for dinner. They got their meals, and were on the way to find a table to sit at, when they were approached by Nixon and Winters.

"Lieutenant Summers, good evening," said Winters, amiably, as he nodded at the trio. Caroline pretended not to feel her cheeks turn pink at his greeting. Her green eyes, he noticed, beamed brilliantly as she looked at him with her usual gorgeous smile.

"Good evening Lieutenant Winters, Lieutenant Nixon."

"Lieutenant Summers, would you…would you like to sit with me for dinner?"

She looked over at Holly and Ruth, whose eyes were saying _yes, do it now before we force you to! _Ruth even gave her a subtle thumbs-up while Holly offered a wink.

"I'd love to."

Nixon claimed he had somewhere to be, so Caroline knew that their friends had conspired in giving them a moment together. Not a word, however, needed to be exchanged. Caroline and Winters sat across from each other in a blissful silence. Caroline, though, realized that just as things were starting to mold between them, they were to immediately be separated by this unexpected furlough. She visibly saddened at that prospect, something that did not go unnoticed by Winters.

"What's wrong, Caroline?"

God, she loved his voice. How genuinely concerned it sounded for her.

"Oh, nothing. You'll think me a fool if I tell you what's on my mind."

"Try me," he joked.

"It's just…we had a nice night last night. And now it's ten days of being away from you! I mean, I know we'll be stuck with each other after that for goodness knows _how _long…well, until this war's over, but I ju—"

He interrupted her ramblings, and discreetly slipped his steady palm in hers. Caroline was surprised by the gesture, but didn't mind it, especially when he squeezed it tenderly. She took in the feel of his palm; calloused and was not a stranger to physical labor. He _after all, _did grow up on a farm.

"It's ten days. We'll be back together before you know it. But I'll miss you too, Caroline."

* * *

_Fort Benning, 28 December 1942_

Winters would not be leaving Benning until later the following day, while Caroline's train was bound for New York City first thing on the morning of the twenty-eighth. He hated leaving her by herself, but Nixon offered to "keep an eye on Emeralds" as a favor to Winters, as he was on the same train with Caroline. Winters had rolled his eyes at the usage of "Emeralds." Apparently, Caroline's appearance at the party had gained her the nickname; the dress _had _brought out her eyes a little _too _well, and Easy Company came up with the moniker.

But as he looked into her eyes as they said their goodbyes at the depot, he had to agree. The nickname suited her perfectly. Caroline's body felt wonderful in his arms as they embraced, and he was so bold as to place a gentle kiss on her forehead before handing her over to Nixon.

"Don't worry, Dick. She'll be fine. What could go wrong if I'm looking after her?"

Caroline pouted. "I don't _need _looking after!"

"_Everything _could go wrong if _you're _looking after her, Nix. And Caroline, your uncle would _kill _us if something did happen to you!"

"Hmm…Uncle Bob trying to kill Nix here? Now that's something I'd pay to see!" she exclaimed.

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" exclaimed Nixon.

"We know," they replied in a deadpan unison. Nixon raised his arms in frustration, grabbed his suitcase, and told Caroline to hurry up with _lover_ _boy_ and meet him on board.

"Thought we'd never get rid of him."

"I'm sorry you have to be with him for the train ride."

"Eh, it could be worse. Could be _Sobel, _you know?"

Winters's eyes went wide at the possibility.

"You _are _in good hands then."

Caroline steadied her hand on his arm as she stood up on her tiptoes and pecked him on his cheek.

"Goodbye, Richard. I'll see you soon," she breathed in his ear, before making her way onto the train. Winters simply watched her retreating figure until it had finally disappeared. No, he told himself. He'd be fine, and she would have a safe trip home.

* * *

_New York City, New York  
29 December 1942_

It was strange, thought Caroline, to wake up in her comfortable bed, rather than in an army-issued one. It was weird seeing her mother and father. Of course, she'd been separated from them during college, but she was in such close proximity, they visited each other frequently. Benning was not close to Manhattan, and after almost six months of not seeing Charles and Evelyn's faces…it was _good _seeing them, albeit _very weird. _

So it was _insane_ when she laid eyes on a familiar head of wavy red hair her first morning back in her childhood home. June, apparently, had also been granted a furlough, and arrived the day after Caroline. She had decided to surprise the family, and opted to take a cab home. Caroline was asleep, and because she was so exhausted from the previous night's late arrival, did not wake to her mother's earth shattering screams when June walked through the threshold of the front door.

So June quietly tiptoed into Caroline's room when Evelyn told her that she was still asleep. She carefully perched on the edge of the bed, and was about to shake Caroline awake, but giggled out loud when…

"Hmm…oh _Richard. _Yes, do _please keep going._"

Caroline immediately woke to the noise, and shot out of bed when she saw a flash of auburn hair as soon as her eyes opened. She launched herself into her sister's arms.

"Oh _Junebug! _This is amazing!" she shrieked.

"It's good to see you too, Lina. Now, tell me, is this _Richard _you're dreaming about the same Richard in your letters?"

"What?"

"Sweetheart, I just heard you muttering about 'Richard' and hoping he would 'please keep going.' I don't know what you were up to with him in that dream, but you sure seemed to _like it._"

"Oh my god."

June squeezed her hand.

"It's alright, Lina. But you _really _must fill me in on the details. Later, of course. Away from mom and dad. Right now, I just want to have breakfast with you."

Caroline got up, and they went downstairs to eat. They shared breakfast with their parents, before Charles headed off to work. The girls cleaned themselves up afterwards. Once they were dressed, they told Evelyn that they were going to go for a walk in Central Park.

"In this weather?!" she exclaimed.

"We'll be fine, mother. We've missed our daily strolls is all," said June.

Evelyn relented, and soon, the girls were in the park, arms linked as they casually paced their usual pathway. It was cold, but they were well wrapped against the weather in their warm civilian coats and scarves. Caroline had to admit; it _was _nice to be wearing non-regulation clothing, if only for a little while.

"So…Something happened with this Winters fellow, Caroline. Pray _do_ tell."

Caroline sighed.

"I meant to tell you through a letter. But then this furlough happened, so let me just start from a few days ago…"

Caroline told June everything; the continuation of Annabelle's teasing and subsequent attempts to get his attention away from her, Nixon's intervention, and of course, the slow dance they shared at the celebratory party.

"Oh _June. _The way he held me in his arms…the poor boy! I was wearing that green silk gown—"

"The backless one? Good choice."

"Yes, the very one. He didn't want to be improper and tried to get his hands away from my backside!"

"What a sweetheart. Daddy would probably approve right away."

"He's a gentleman, June. Truly. But…"

"Go on."

"I didn't join the ANC just to land a man, June!"

June rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Is _that _what you're so worried about? Lina, you're not _spreading your legs _for him for goodness sake! I haven't met him, _yet, _but he does not seem like the type who would make you do that!"

"Of course he's not! But I'm also worried about mother!"

"Oh, because he's not a wealthy blueblood like Neil? Because he can't offer you a socialite's life after the war?"

"Yes, in a nutshell."

"Well, mother's opinion may have to be swayed. But you're worried about something that hasn't happened yet, Caroline. Mother hasn't met him. You've not even gone on a proper date with him! You don't have to say anything to her or father. See if it even gets serious first."

June's words were ones of comfort.

"Junebug?"

"Yes?"

"I've missed you so much."

She laughed. "I would hope you _have, _Caroline."

* * *

_New Year's Eve_

The Summers sisters had arrived just in time for their parents' annual New Year's Eve party. The brownstone was a flurry of painstaking planning and decorating as Evelyn yelled at her hired underlings to make the residence _festive. _Caroline could only shake her head at her mother's extravagance—they were at war, and all she could think about was yet another party. To June's credit, the party-loving sister had also agreed with Caroline that Evelyn was a little too obsessed with socializing when the war effort needed more attention and assistance.

Nonetheless, they were still ordered by Evelyn to be dressed to the nines no later than eight that evening. New dresses had been commissioned for them from Bergdorf's and were waiting in their bedrooms. Caroline knew the evening wouldn't be _too_ insufferable. When Nixon had seen her home, he had been introduced to her parents. They were taken by Nixon's charm, and Evelyn insisted that he attend the party. She'd also been surprised that Caroline had made acquaintance with a _Nixon. _Nixon had agreed to come, much to Caroline's relief, and Evelyn's delight. She'd need all the defense from the single men that would be there that night.

"I think mother's trying to sell us to eligible bachelors tonight. These dresses, I must say, are _exquisite, _but you know that mother has an agenda whenever she purchases us new dresses. You _do _look beautiful, Caroline," crooned June, as she stepped into Caroline's room, utterly stunning in a simple, but elegant black velvet and silk gown.

Caroline finished applying her lipstick, and looked at herself in the mirror before turning to June. Yes, she had to admit, the white chiffon gown did wonders for her, but she only wished that Winters was there with her as her escort. Now she was at the mercy of the sons of her mother's equally haughty friends. Indeed, Evelyn was _still_ trying to play matchmaker before the army lifestyle fully corrupted her well-bred daughters.

"Thank you, Junebug. You look lovely as well."

* * *

_Nixon, New Jersey, the same evening. _

Roughly forty miles away from Manhattan, Nixon was giving himself a once over in the mirror. He was in his class-A uniform, and although he hated going to these sorts of parties, he was actually looking forward to this particular one.

"You about ready, Dick?" He turned to face Winters, who was also dressed in his class-A's.

"I am."

"Still can't believe you decided to take me up on my offer to visit."

Winters smirked. "Just a day late, but I thank you and Kathy for having me, Nix, on such short notice."

"Hey, I made the offer. I'm sure it'll make a certain girl happy once she sees you tonight. You _really _couldn't wait to see her back at Benning?"

Winters turned beet-red at the question. No, _he_ had been the one trying to reassure Caroline that he'd see her soon…and then he ended up wanting to see her as soon as her train had left Benning! So, the following day, instead of heading to Lancaster, he got on a train also bound for Penn Station. Indeed, he surprised Nixon, but Nixon was all the happy to host him at his home for the remainder of the furlough.

"I guess not, Nix. Uh…on the subject of your wife…is she alright with you going tonight without her?"

"Don't worry about Kathy. She's got some other society party to go to. C'mon, Dick. Let's go. Caroline will be _thrilled _to see you."

* * *

Back at the Summers residence, Caroline had already sought out refuge on the terrace, despite the freezing temperatures. She'd stealthily grabbed her coat after her mother had introduced a _fourth _"eligible" bachelor not even _two_ _hours _into the party, and quietly slipped outside to escape anymore potential set-ups. The sons of her mother's friends were handsome, yes, but she wanted nothing to do with them.

No, they looked nothing like Richard Winters, she thought. Caroline leaned against the ledge of the terrace, and smiled at the image of him. She wondered what he was doing back home at that moment. Probably having a quiet, but festive New Year's Eve with his family…hoping that _he _was missing her just as much as she was at that moment. Just a few more days, she kept telling herself, and then she'd be back with him at Benning. Soon, she promised, she would tell her parents about him. Once things, if they did, got more serious.

Caroline's reverie was broken when she heard the doors to the terrace open. She hoped that it was Nixon; she'd told June that as soon as she spotted a man arrive clad in a uniform to send him directly outside. She turned, but she sure did not allow a smile to grace her face when she saw who it was.

"_Neil?" _

"Caroline! Your father told me you were around here somewhere…I just came out for a smoke, and here you are…"

"Why are you even here?"

"Your mother invited my family. I didn't know you were home, though. I swear. Her news was most welcomed. It's uh…good to see you."

"I don't think I can say the same thing to you."

They didn't break their stares. Neil's though, was one of wistfulness while Caroline looked as though she was ready to kill him.

"So, you haven't missed me at all, have you, Caroline?"

She scoffed, and his wistful stare turned into one of contempt.

"Not at _all. _Why even bother trying to impress my mother by coming tonight, Neil? I'm not taking you back, despite all the not-so-subtle hints she keeps addressing in her letters."

He glared at her. "You know, you being around those men sure has made you mouthier than usual, _Carol_," he spat, deliberately using the disliked nickname.

"They may be a bit unruly at times, but they sure as hell know how to command and _earn _my respect, _Berger_," she snarled back.

"You're right, you know. Why even bother trying to win you back? Look at you. You're a shadow of what you used to look like. You're darkened and much too thin for my tastes. I'd be ashamed to introduce you as my wife to my firm partners if I'd played along with this little _charade _of you wanting to be a goddamn army nurse…looking the way you do now!"

"A _charade? _Berger, I've lasted this long. I've no intention of coming home for good until this war is over. I'm _glad _I don't have to be introduced as your _unworthy _wife! Believe me, I'm glad I don't have to tell my friends at Fort Benning that I would have been married to a draft dodger! Now since you've ruined my night, if you'll excuse me…you can smoke in solitude all you want out here!"

Caroline stormed through the crowd, and ignored her mother's cries for her to stop. She rushed upstairs to her bedroom, and June was about to go after her, but was stopped when the doorbell rang. June rushed to answer it, and was finally greeted with the faces of the two men her sister always talked about.

"You must be Lewis Nixon. Caroline told me you'd be here tonight. Uh, please, come in."

Nixon pretended not to be distracted by the Rita Hayworth-esque appearance of Caroline's sister, and offered her a hand. He couldn't help but stare at her perfectly painted ruby lips as they upturned into a beautiful smile as she shook it.

"And _you_ must be June. Pleasure's mine. I uh, brought a friend along, but I'm very sure he'd be welcomed here by Caroline. June Summers, this is Dick Winters."

"She didn't mention you'd be here. In fact, uh, she said you'd be in Pennsylvania…"

"Well, I had planned on it. But I changed my mind. It's nice to meet you, June. Caroline's told me a lot about you."

"Likewise," she replied with a saucy all-knowing grin…as she thought back to Caroline's dream she'd accidentally witnessed.

"Uh…so, is she here?"

June stopped smiling.

"She is. But she's had a bit of a bad night. Her former beau had been asked to come by our mother…and I guess they had it out. I caught her running upstairs to her room when you both showed up. Say…why don't _you _go surprise her and get her back down here, while I take Lieutenant Nixon here for a drink?"

Before they could say anything, June grabbed Nixon's arm and told Winters that Caroline's room was the second door on the left.

"I hope you're in the mood for some whisky, Lieutenant Nixon…" she purred.

"Always. And please…call me Lew…"

* * *

"June, _please, _go away! I'm not going to listen to mother! Not tonight!" she tearfully exclaimed when she heard a knock at her door.

"What if I told you that I'm not June?"

That voice. That all too wonderful voice. Surely it couldn't be. No.

_But he's supposed to be in Pennsylvania! _

Caroline rose from her bed, and hesitantly opened the door. Sure enough, Winters was at her threshold, perfectly handsome in his dress greens. His heart broke as he set eyes on her vulnerable state. She did indeed look beautiful, but it pained him to see her so sad.

"Oh my goodness. Did you and Lew have this planned?"

"I'm staying with him for my furlough."

"But what about home?" she asked. Winters smiled, took out a handkerchief, and handed it to her. She dabbed at her tearstained eyes, grateful for his gesture.

"You know when I told you we'd only have to wait a few days to see each other again?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Well…Caroline…I guess I couldn't wait _just _a few days. I didn't go home. I came here, and—"

Caroline flung herself in his arms, and his arms naturally made their way around her slender, familiar figure.

"I can't believe you're _here. _But I am so _thrilled _that you are," she whispered in his ear.

"So am I," he said.

She asked for a moment to compose herself, and he waited patiently outside her bedroom. The saddened Caroline he'd seen was beaming and happy once more as they made their way back to the party.

"June told me what happened. Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I will be now that you're here. If Berger hasn't left by now, he will once he sees you with me."

He asked her to dance once they were amongst the guests, and Evelyn and Charles definitely did notice the tall and lean redheaded soldier, rather _officer, _holding their daughter in his arms as they swayed to some romantic song. So did Berger. He had _not _left the party, and was in the midst of his third drink when he too, caught sight of a _very _elated Caroline with the officer.

The way she looked at him. The way _he _looked at her. She _loved_ him. She _adored _him, and clearly, this officer adored her too, if he thought it acceptable for a woman to give up her livelihood all for making a contribution to the war effort. Berger chugged down the last of his whisky, found his coat, and quietly left the Summers residence much like he did when Caroline ended their relationship.

When the song ended, Winters expressed his desire to meet her parents. Caroline was hesitant, but led him over to Evelyn and Charles.

"Mother, father…this is first lieutenant Richard Winters. I've mentioned him in my letters to you. He's the executive officer of the company I am assigned to. Rich—Lieutenant Winters, this is my father, Charles, and my mother, Evelyn."

Charles eagerly made acquaintance with Winters, but Evelyn, Caroline could tell, was sizing him up. Much to Winters's credit, he politely shook Evelyn's hand, despite the apprehensive glare she was giving him.

"Charles, why don't you keep Lieutenant Winters occupied while Caroline accompanies me to the kitchen for a moment?" Before Caroline could avoid it, Evelyn had yanked her away from Winters and dragged her to the kitchen.

"He's more than _just _Easy Company's executive officer to you, isn't he, Caroline?"

"Nothing's happened. I like him. He likes me. He's a _good _man."

"So is Neil!"

"No, mother, Neil is _not _a good man. Neil has insulted me for the _last_ time, and I made it perfectly clear to you in the summer that he and I were finished. You _had _to invite him when you _knew _I wanted nothing to do with him anymore. When I introduce to you the man that I _do _like, you treat him with contempt!"

"Caroline, this life you led before you went to war is the life that you will want when it is over! Neil can provide that life for you! Do you honestly think you'll be happy as the wife of a soldier? He can't _give _you opulence!"

"Maybe not. And maybe I won't end up with Richard, but I'm willing to see _where_ we end up, unlike my future with Berger. And mark my words, mother. The man I marry _will_ be someone that I do love…whether or not he's got money, or not a penny to his name. I can make my own choices."

"Goodness knows you do already."

Caroline rolled her eyes in frustration.

"This conversation is over, mother. Richard is a guest in this house, and I hope you treat him as you would Neil…or any other son of your _friends_."

Oh yes. The army _had _made her a little more confident. Caroline turned on her heel, and returned to Winters, who was being eagerly questioned about the airborne by Charles.

"Caroline! I like this fellow of yours! Son, you are welcomed here as long as Caroline wants you in our home. A pleasure, really."

"Thank you, Mr. Summers."

"Nonsense! Charles, call me Charles!" He kissed his daughter's cheek, and ran off in pursuit of Evelyn. They exchanged looks, and she was about to say something when Nixon and June came to them.

"Feeling better, Lina?" asked Nixon.

"How could I not be? You brought me the best medicine, Nix!"

"Glad I could be of service."

"I'm sorry if I haven't been a gracious hostess this evening."

"Don't worry. June here has been _very _accommodating," he said, rather flirtatiously, to Caroline's chagrin.

"Watch where you put your hands, _Lew_," joked June. Indeed, his hand _had _pressed on the small of June's back. Caroline did not want to embarrass Nixon on the spot, but made a mental note to later tell her sister that he was married. The shameless flirt, she noticed, was _still _not wearing his ring. Caroline left the pair to their own devices; under their mother's watchful eye, Nixon could not pull any moves on June, and took Winters in pursuit of a quieter area. She was on the terrace once more, but cursed herself for forgetting her coat. Winters quickly unbuttoned his coat, and draped it on her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said.

"Of course."

Not a word needed to be said, as per the usual, but she decided to break the silence.

"I still can't believe you're here, Richard."

"Neither can I. I forgot how much I don't like large cities."

"All for me, huh?"

"Well I suppose you _are _worth it," he teased.

She was about to respond, but they were interrupted by the loud cheers of "Happy New Year!" echoing from inside the brownstone. They had not even realized that midnight had approached. Caroline felt them gravitating closer to each other. She was ready to brush a kiss on his cheek, but all of a sudden, his lips tenderly met with hers. It took them a moment to get comfortable with the kiss, but his hands quickly molded to the curves of her waist, and her arms instinctively wrapped around his broad shoulders.

"Happy New Year, Richard."

"Happy New Year, Caroline."

Whether or not the year would be _happy _as they continued to prepare for war was one thing, but at least they started it off the best way Caroline could have _ever_ fathomed.

* * *

**A happy 2015 to everyone! So, yes, Caroline's finally got a bit of a backbone! YAY! Besides, I don't understand why her mother wouldn't want her to have such a handsome man like Winters take interest in her daughter. Ugh..._idiot._**

**Thanks for reading. Again, just a fluffy chapter, but next on _Summers &amp; Winters..._Easy Company continues to train for war, and Lewis Nixon can't seem to get a certain bombshell of a redhead out of his mind, much to Caroline's anger.**

**PS: thanks to Byron W.4 for making me realize that I got Benning mixed up with their other training sites. No, they are still in Georgia. My bad! Edits will be made.**


	7. Ojos Negros, Piel Canela

**Back to work! So let's make it work. Winters and Caroline have (kind of) started a "thing." We'll see where that "thing" takes them, but for now, let's get back to the story line. Which we totally are, with a little help from the book. Let's face it; the Mackall scenes in "Currahee" don't do much…all we see them doing is field exercises…**

**Thanks so much to everyone who favored **_**Summers and Winters. **_**A special thanks to my chapter six reviewers!**

**Jacobleah: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm trying really hard to capture the essence that is Winters, and I'm glad you like Caroline! Please keep reading!**

**RHatch89: Thanks for the kind words, and keep reading!**

**Rainboweating: I am striving for accuracy, and the Ambrose book helps keeps the storyline straight, but even I make mistakes. I got Benning and Bragg flipped up, and ended up putting Benning in NC, when it is BRAGG that is in NC. Thank you for reading my story.**

**mngirl: I UPDATED! YAY! Thanks for sticking by me, and YES, from here on out, there will be romance, but of course, in true army/Winters fashion…they're going to have to be really careful…**

**Hope everyone enjoys chapter seven. I'm introducing another person, and his physical description kind of fits the name of this chapter. Let's see if you can guess…before he makes his appearance. The song is "Piel Canela," made popular by Eydie Gorme, one of my mom's favourite singers. Piel canela literally means "cinnamon skin," so a darker, tanned man. The other part of the chapter title, ojos negros, literally means black eyes, but the context of the lyric usage is that this character has dark eyes...**

**I think you JUST might know who this is now.**

**So here's seven. And NOW we're in North Carolina…**

**Currahee!**

**BB**

* * *

_7_

"Ojos Negros, Piel Canela"_  
_Fort Benning, GA &amp; Camp Mackall, NC  
_May-July 1943_

* * *

The 506th spent the first part of 1943 practicing more jumps at Benning, before moving out to Camp Mackall for more intensified jump training, complete with weapons in hand, as well as staged field exercises. From March through May, Easy Company spent hours in simulated combat situations led by a _very _inept Sobel. Caroline couldn't help but notice how frustrated the men would come back from these field exercises, especially Winters, who at least _tried _to assist in improving the company's scores in the drills. While the men trained to be killed in combat by Sobel, the nurses continued honing their own medical expertise, for Captain Edwards refused to believe that _any _of them was one-hundred percent perfect.

"We are always to strive for wanting to do _better_! Your goal is to try to save the life of the soldier to the best of your abilities, and therefore, no one, not even myself, can claim perfection, because I _know _we can always find room for improvement!" This was something that Edwards always seemed to be saying every time the nurses met for instruction. If it wasn't this exact speech, Caroline noticed, it was a variation of it. But Edwards did commend their work, and every now and then, said that the 506th would be in _very _capable hands come wartime.

Caroline's relationships with Holly and Ruth grew, as did their camaraderie with the men of Easy Company. Holly and Luz were practically inseparable, although there was never anything inappropriate they did for someone, like Annabelle, to report back to Edwards and Sobel. Although Caroline dearly wanted to spend more time with Winters, his schedule as "Sobel's bitch" (so bluntly termed by June in one of her letters to Caroline) made it impossible for her to talk to him…let alone even _see _him.

But she found herself spending time with Lipton, Guarnere and Grant whenever she had a spare moment. Lipton, especially, had become a close confidant to her, probably because he was married, and posed no threat to her and Winters whatsoever. Not that Guarnere and Grant would ever _dare _either, but she did notice that Winters was more visibly relaxed when he saw her walking around Mackall with Lipton.

One afternoon, she was walking around Mackall with Grant and Guarnere. She'd just finished her morning lessons with the nurses, and they had met up with her right after yet another failed field exercise ended. She was blushing at Guarnere's teasing.

"Come on, Emeralds. What _do _you see in Winters? It's obvious what he sees in _you_—"

"He's got a point," interjected Grant.

"But he _is _a good man, don't get me wrong."

"You two are _crazy. _Whatever goes on between the lieutenant and myself is my business, and I'll thank you, _Gonorrhea, _for keeping your nose out of it!" she joked, as she playfully shoved him. The trio laughed, but their chorus of guffawing was interrupted by the officer-in-question, who had run over to them with a panicked look on his face.

"Lieutenant Winters, sir, whatever is the matter?"

"Did you know? Lieutenant Summers, _tell me. _Did you know?!"

"Did I know what, sir?" she asked, genuinely confused at his questions.

"Really? You mean to tell me that you and Easy's nurses had _no idea _that the medics planned on faking an appendectomy on Sobel?! Lieutenant Summers, they _anesthetized _him!"

"I'll tell you honestly again_, sir_," she spat. "I don't know at _all _what you're talking about! I haven't been with the medics since last night, and I was not informed about this prank, and I have been with Grant and Guarnere since the end of my class today. They can vouch for me."

"Can you?" he ordered. Grant and Guarnere nodded their heads "yes," not daring to say a word to Winters.

"Of course they can. You're with them every day. Fine. I'll take your word, but he is clearly not pleased, and he is _trying _to find the culprits. No one knows which medics faked it. No one is going to own up to it, so I really hope you're not lying, Lieutenant Summers. Dismissed." Without looking back at them, Winters sharply turned on his heel and left.

He said this warning firmly. He didn't yell; no that wasn't in his nature, but Caroline felt more hurt at the fact that he deliberately seemed to not believe her. She felt her heart sink, and tried not to let the boys see her eyes water up with tears.

_I will not be weak, I will not be weak, I will—_

But Grant placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and they quietly accompanied her back to her barracks. She was about to go inside, but decided to see if she had any mail in the PX. Any sort of letter would be a comfort to her at the moment.

_Oh, thank you Junebug! _Her sister's familiar script greeted her, and she chose to sat down outside the PX and read it.

_31 May 1943  
Dearest Lina,_

_I'm not quite sure when it will happen, but I'll be in North Carolina with you and our esteemed uncle-colonel sooner than you think. My training here with the WAACs is starting to come to an end; now we're training the new recruits that come in. Uncle Bob wants me as his aide-de-camp ASAP, now that I have gone through the training…which means I'll get you keep a better eye on you. Just kidding. _

_Look, I am grateful that you told me Nix was married. Really. Best news ever, because you knew that I was rather infatuated with him after the New Year's party, but Caroline, you must tell him then to stop writing me such flirtatious letters! I do not mind being a pen-pal or a friend, but when he tells me that he'll be the Orson Welles to my Rita Hayworth…Caroline, really. This isn't fair to me. I don't want to be a fling! I refuse to be a fling. He is married. Unfortunately, that is the truth. _

_Write to me soon, Lina._

_I miss you dearly._

_Love, _

_June_

Caroline cringed at the passage about Nixon. She couldn't believe he had the _gall _to be flirting with June! He was her _friend, _and she had warned him to back off once they'd returned to Benning after the furlough, even though Nixon had already exchanged addresses with June. Part of her wanted to stay out of his business; if he wanted to have an affair, so be it, but it would not be with her sister. She, forgetting about her sadness about Winters, hurriedly marched over to the officers' barracks, and barged in. The other officers of second battalion looked at her like if she was crazy, but she did not care or even seem to _notice. _Winters, luckily, was not there, but her target-to-kill _was. _Nixon was lazily lying in bed, to her horror, writing a letter. She angrily threw June's letter at him.

"Emeralds, what—"

"_Read it_," she hissed.

"Caroline—"

"NOW!"

"Alright, alright, calm _down."_

Nixon's dark brows furrowed as he carefully read June's mention of him, and quietly put the letter down. He, despite Caroline's protests, took her by her hand and pulled her outside.

"What is the _matter _with you, Nix? Can't you just leave her alone? She's my sister, and I won't let you break her heart! You're _married! _She doesn't deserve to be the other woman!"

Nixon ran a hand through his hair, and leaned against the barrack wall.

"Caroline, I'm sorry. And I'll write to apologize to your sister. But my marriage isn't really all it's cracked up to be, and—"

"I don't care if you're having marital problems. That doesn't give you a reason to have a clandestine affair with June. She's flirtatious, but she's not some whore that you can just _fuck _until you decide to go back with your wife, Nix!"

His dark eyes widened at her accusations...and her choice of profanity...

"Now, Caroline, stop it! I never thought of her as such, and I'm—"

"Fine. But don't try to make her one. She does not deserve that. Be her friend. She's fine with that. Nothing more. Not while you're married. _Please_," begged Caroline.

"Of course. I promise."

"That's all I ask. That's all _June _asks. I'm sorry for yelling."

They fell into step as they walked around the army base.

"I'll say. I've never heard you get so upset before, Emeralds. I have a feeling it's not just because of me. What's going on?"

"Winters. He thinks I may have had a hand in Sobel's fake appendectomy, but it _was _honestly news to me when he told me about it." Nixon laughed at "Sobel's fake appendectomy" but was surprised that Winters had accused her of not being honest.

"I'll say this though, Lina. Sobel's been on his ass these past few weeks. It's been rough for him. I'm not trying to make excuses either, but he is probably tired of Sobel's constant need to berate _him, _even though Sobel's the one who keeps messing up in the field."

"I can understand that. I haven't seen him much these days. I know he's busy; it's not that at _all. _I just hope he has some faith in me, Nix. I mean, we kissed at my family's party…we're not really _just friends _anymore. Not that we're _together, _but there's the basis for a potential relationship, and this—"

Nixon put his hand up to silence her.

"Caroline. Stop rambling. I get it. You want him to trust you, especially because you hope that you two can develop a relationship when things aren't so err…by the books. You've got your uncle looking after you, you've got Sobel breathing down Winters's back, and even your mother has her reservations. Breathe, Caroline. Take a deep breath, let Winters cool off, and tell him what is on your mind. Believe me, he has faith in you. I think it was just a bad moment for him. Sobel really let him have it about the appendectomy and blamed him for letting the medics get away with it."

"He blamed Rich—Lieutenant Winters?"

Nixon nodded.

"Well, Nix, I'll give him time to himself until he is ready to talk. You know…you _do _give good advice."

"So _kill _me for trying to be a nice guy, Lina. Give him a few days. It'll be okay. Alright?"

"Alright."

He smirked at her, and offered a gentlemanly arm.

"C'mon, let's go eat. I'm _starved_," he said, as he led them over to the mess hall.

"You're _that _desperate to eat army-grade food?"

"Details, Lina. _Details._"

* * *

So Caroline took Nixon's advice, and chose not to seek Winters out. She opted to give him his space, and spent time with Holly and Ruth when the nurses weren't in training or lecture. She forced Nixon to write an apology letter to June, and looked it over before she sent it to Des Moines. She also made sure not to mention to Nixon that June, sooner or later, would be joining the 506th. Spring turned into summer at Mackall, and she didn't even realize that she hadn't seen him in almost a month! Easy's time was spent out on the field. When they weren't on the field, they were in classroom lecture, and Sobel had only become more tyrannical since the fake appendectomy incident. None of the medics owned up to it, so the incident would go forgotten about, much to Sobel's displeasure, but Winters _did _find out that the nurses, indeed, had no idea about the prank.

He felt _awful. _He clearly remembered Caroline's hurt face that day he accused her of playing a hand in it, and since the revelation had been made, he did not go searching for her. He felt as though he'd failed her; as though he did not have an ounce of faith in her. That, he knew, was far from the truth. He had plenty of faith in her; he was tired of Sobel, but he knew that his disrespect for Sobel could not excuse his accusations towards Caroline.

Caroline went to the PX for her mail one evening, and groaned when she saw a letter addressed to her from Evelyn. She'd been hoping for a missive from June; less than a week ago she'd written to wish her sister a "congratulations" on the fact that the WAACs had been renamed to the Women's Army Corps on 1 July 1943. They were, in effect, an official branch of the United States Army, and Caroline had wanted more details about their new status. She reluctantly opened Evelyn's letter, and read it outside.

_5 July 1943  
Dear Caroline,_

_I wish you would correspond with the same amount of fervor you give your father's letters when you write back to me! I understand that you're still upset about the events of the New Year's party, but I am your mother! I am merely looking out for your best interests. I am sure this Winters fellow is a nice person, but he can't give you the lifestyle you—_

Here Caroline angrily tore up the letter. She threw the pieces into the air. She did not want to hear her mother's broken record advice, and she most certainly did not want to think about Winters. She was so content with thrusting the pieces of the letter into the ground that she did not notice a black haired officer staring amusedly at the scene before him.

"You alright there, Lieutenant?" he asked. Caroline's head shot up at the mysterious voice, and eyed the officer in front of her warily.

_Who the hell is that?_

He was a handsome one, and she swore she'd seen him around Toccoa and Benning, but didn't know his name. He, she knew, was in an entirely different company, and she had enough problems remembering the names of the men in Easy!

"I—I suppose so, sir."

The officer's sharp, dark eyes studied her for a moment as he took a drag from his cigarette. He came closer to her without breaking his intense gaze for a second, bent down, and picked up a fallen fragment of her mother's letter.

"You sure?" he asked, waving the piece of paper in his hand.

She nodded. His stare still did not waver. Caroline, though, met him directly in his eyes.

"Yes sir," she reaffirmed.

He threw the cigarette butt on the ground and stubbed it out with his toe.

"Carry on, then," he said, turning his back on her. Caroline was about to skedaddle, but the officer's authoritative voice sounded once more, and she stopped dead in her tracks when he practically barked at her to give him her name.

"Caroline Summers, sir."

He nodded, and took off himself, but Caroline couldn't resist.

"And yours, sir?"

This time, _he _turned back, and with the slightest ghost of a grin, responded to her.

"Lieutenant Speirs."

* * *

"Lieutenant Speirs? No, Lina. Can't say _I've _met him," said Holly, as Caroline finished recounting the tale of her encounter with the mysterious, broody officer to the girls over breakfast the next morning. Caroline was about to change the subject, but Ruth chose to speak.

"I know him."

"YOU DO?" they chorused.

"Yes! I was out on a walk a couple of weeks ago, and he was having a smoke, but apparently, had left his lighter in his barracks. He asked if I, perchance, had one, before he ran back to retrieve his. I had mine, so I lit him, and chatted for a few minutes while we smoked. He's in Dog Company, by the way."

"So what did you think of him?" asked Holly.

Ruth shrugged as she sipped her coffee.

"I don't know. He acted just like how Lina described him. Quiet, aloof, but with a definite air of authority. That's how I felt about him when I talked to him."

"Hmm, well, let's not dwell on it anymore. I doubt we'll cross paths again," said Caroline.

She spoke too hastily. Caroline, by the end of the week, was exhausted, and the nurses had been granted weekend passes. The girls opted to go into the town of Hoffman and indulge in a drink (or two) just to have some time away from Mackall. They went to the bar that Easy frequented, and to their delight, some of the boys were there. Holly spend her time with Luz, while Ruth played darts with Guarnere, Grant and Toye. They'd asked Caroline to play, but she politely declined on account of her being "absolutely terrible." She contentedly watched her friends as she sipped on her hard cider. She didn't even notice someone slip into the empty barstool next to her.

"Would you like another drink?"

That voice. Surely, no.

Indeed, it was. Caroline looked into the face of Speirs, and back into her empty glass.

"Uh…sure."

Speirs ordered the cider, and a whisky, neat, for himself. Caroline felt a blush creep on her cheeks, but it wasn't because she was pleased to have Speirs's attentions on her. The bartender set their libations on the counter, and she took the glass before guzzling a good sip of it down.

"Whoa, easy there, Caroline."

She shuddered at him calling her Caroline. He didn't even _know _her, she thought. This situation felt so _wrong. _Speirs seemed alright, but he was not Winters, and she didn't like the fact that Speirs was sitting where Winters _should have _been sitting.

One man shows an interest (so she thinks) in her, and she immediately felt guilty because it was not _her _man. Then Caroline began to wonder, as she drank the second pint, if she could really call Winters her _man, _and then felt sick with herself knowing that she was sort of betraying Winters's trust.

She looked at Speirs. The dim lighting of the bar made his eyes look even darker and more sensual than she remembered. She gulped down more cider as she berated herself for staring at Speirs. _No, this isn't fair to Richard!_

But the proverbial devil on her shoulder at the moment, told her to ignore the angel, and promptly reminded her that Winters hasn't reached out to hr at all since his unfair accu—

The room was spinning. She felt dizzy. She stood up too quickly, she felt her heel slip…Speirs was calling out for her, and suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

When Caroline woke up, she could make out a very familiar head of bright red hair.

"Caroline."

That's the _right voice. _That sounded _just right, _in fact. Honey sweetness laced with concern ringing effortlessly in her ears. She tried to get up, but Winters gently told her to rise slowly. His hands assisted her in sitting up, and soon, she was propped up on a pillow. She looked outside the window; it was still dark outside, and she realized that she was in the medical barracks. Caroline looked back to the sight that was Richard Winters. To her relief, he was smiling at her.

"Speirs brought you back. Said he'd bought you a drink, and not five minutes after, you had passed out on the floor."

"I wasn't drunk, I swear! And I didn't ask him out! I was with the girls…they were with some of the men from Easy, and all of a sudden he's next to me, and I'm accepting his offer for a drink, then I felt guilty, and—"

"Felt guilty? Why? Because I've been a _fool, _Lina?"

She certainly wasn't expecting him to say that. Not at all.

"What?"

He sighed, and ruffled a hand through his hair.

"Speirs told me he eyed you, but that you looked uncomfortable the entire five minutes you were on this "date" with him. And Caroline, after how I've treated you, sweetheart, you should not have felt guilty about tonight. I should have had some faith in you. I have no idea what happened with Sobel, but I do know now that the nurses weren't involved. I am sorry for not believing your word, and I _do _promise to have faith in you from here on out."

Her heart swelled at his promise.

"I believe you. And I talked to Nix. I know Sobel's been putting way too much pressure on you, so under Nix's good counsel, I waited for you to come to me. And I am _glad _you did."

"Sobel's behavior is no excuse for my behavior. If I _ever _take out my frustrations on you again, feel free to give me a good slap on my face."

"Duly noted."

"Speirs has fine taste if he was interested in you," teased Winters.

"I suppose he _does. _But Richard?"

"Yes, Lina?"

"He's not _you. _This night has made me realize that, as of now, if it's _not _you, then I'm not interested. I…I missed you."

He gently kissed her brow.

"I missed you too. And I'll try to see you more often."

"Good. You can't let Sobel beat you. You have what he doesn't. The respect of this company. He's threatened by that. Don't. Let. Him. _Win. _You hear me?"

"Easier said than done. But I am trying. And with your confidence_…_then Sobel's just a footnote to me."

She grazed his cheek with her hand, and he allowed her to caress it for a few moments, grateful for the private time they'd had. Winters looked down at his field watch.

"It's 2130. Half-hour til curfew. Let me see you back to your barracks, please?"

"Of course," she said, allowing him to help her out of the bed. He steadied her around her waist with his arm, and did not let go until they were situated outside of the nurses' barracks.

"Good night, Lina. I'll…I'll see you soon."

"Indeed you will. Thank you for taking care of me."

There was no one around. Winters took the opportunity to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Sleep well, sweetheart," he murmured in her ear.

"Good night, Richard."

She watched his retreating form disappear, and slipped inside. As Winters walked to his barracks, he knew his heart felt lighter now that he'd resolved everything with Caroline. But he sure did not mind the new flutter it produced with the knowledge that she was as much, dare he think it, in love with _him _as he was with her.

Caroline may not have vocalized the sentiment, but her actions around Speirs…despite her ending up in the medical barracks…confirmed that she wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

And he was perfectly fine with that.

* * *

**EIGHT IS NEXT! To Aldbourne…or bust. What to expect next on **_**Summers and Winters: **_**the permanent return of June and the adjustments of life in "Fortress Europa." Stay tuned!**


	8. Let England Shake

**We're on our way…to Aldbourne! The company's off to England, and now the story truly can take off. I have been dying to write the Aldbourne chapters, especially since I was inspired when I visited the town during the summer of 2013. So awesome. It's a nice LONG chapter! YAY for long chapters!**

**YOU GUYS ROCK. I LOVE YOU ALL. To everyone that's favored and added this story, thank you so much! Guest, guest, Luchi &amp; RHatch89 thanks for the encouraging reviews! **

**MNGirl, this chapter's dedicated to you for your awesomeness. I can tell you as of right now, no one's going to die. I swear. **

**So anyways, let's begin.**

**Currahee!**

**BB**

* * *

8

"Let England Shake"  
Fort Bragg NC, Brooklyn Naval Yard &amp; Aldbourne, Wiltshire, England  
August-October 1943

* * *

The arrival of June Summers caused a brief stir in the 506th when she first stepped foot at Mackall in early August of 1943. The men had not seen anyone who quite looked like her; the perfection of her red curly tresses truly _did _remind them of Rita Hayworth, but two unamused scowls from Nixon and Sink caused them to keep a safe and respectful distance.

She was there to serve as Sink's secretary. One wrong advance made to June would probably be met with immediate dismissal from the airborne.

Caroline, despite the ruckus June's arrival had created, was elated to have her best friend close by again. They spent all their free time together, or with Holly and Ruth, and although the men were forced to behave themselves around June, she sure did not mind eyeing a paratrooper every now and then…much to Nixon's disappointment. The letter of apology he'd sent had not gone unwelcomed; June was grateful that Nixon had backed off, but Caroline could notice that _yes, _Lewis Nixon, married man, _was _quite infatuated with her sister. And neither he nor June could do anything about it. So they remained friends, while June quietly basked in the limited attentions the paratroopers gave her. By the time the 506th had headed out to Fort Bragg later that summer, they were well over their fixation of June, and she was relieved to not have Nixon's watchful eye on her anymore.

* * *

_27 August 1943, Fort Bragg, NC_

Caroline waited by the soon to be departing train for Holly and Ruth when she saw her sister's bright red mane bouncing towards her. June, like the nurses and the men, was dressed in her dress uniform, and looked every inch the poster-girl of the Women's Army Corps.

"You clean up well," said Caroline, giving June an approving once-over.

"Thank you, sis. You look rather fetching as well…all for a particular lieutenant, I'm sure," she joked. Caroline blushed, but didn't deny it. She'd taken extra care of her hair that morning, hoping she'd get a moment with Winters before the train ride to _wherever _it was that they were headed began. Their new destination-to-be had been kept on the hush-hush; even Sink refused to divulge the location.

"I can't _believe _I'm stuck with Uncle Bob for the whole _trip. _I asked him if I could join you and the girls, but he gave me a resounding _no, _so I'll be with him…and the brass, unfortunately." June pouted, and Caroline enveloped her sister in a hug.

"I'll see you before you know it, Junebug. I wish you could stay with us too."

Holly and Ruth approached the sisters. As soon as June said hello, the gruff voice of their uncle called for her.

"You girls have a safe trip. See you soon," said June. Holly and Ruth bade her goodbye, and this time, she enfolded Caroline in an embrace.

"Bye Lina."

"Goodbye, June."

They watched June walk away. Once she was out of their sight, Caroline turned to her friends, who had rather suspicious looks on their faces.

"What's going on?"

"We managed to find Winters. And we may have had a hand in persuading him to sit with you on this train ride…" said Ruth.

"You _what?_"

"Oh look! Here he comes now! Lieutenant Winters! Over here!" yelled Holly, waving him excitedly over to their trio. Caroline glared at her, especially since Annabelle had heard Holly's shouting, and gave Caroline the dirtiest look she could muster. Things had not really _improved _between the girls. She perpetuated the rumors that Caroline and Winters were, according to the girls, "fucking," but every time the rumors started, Ruth and Holly vehemently denied them. Still, the fact was, Annabelle was jealous of the attention Winters bestowed on Caroline, and was not about to let that go anytime soon.

"Holly! Shut _up_," hissed Caroline. But it was too late. Winters was standing in front of them.

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant Summers. Ready to go?"

"Yes, sir. I am."

"We'll see you two kids later. C'mon Holly. Our work here is done. Hey, Luz wait up!" Ruth and Holly quickly caught up with Luz and the Easy boys, and Caroline noted with relief that Annabelle had left as well.

"I can't believe they did this."

"I _can. _But I'm glad they did. It's nice to see you, Caroline."

"Thank you, sir."

"You know…I'm one for formalities, but you of all people should know that I don't mind dropping them when it's only you and me, Caroline."

"Oh, I am _quite _aware of that, _sir_, but I'll not be taking any chances until we are on that train."

"Fair enough. She's still giving you problems, isn't she?"

"Nothing I can't handle, but yes. Yes she is."

"I'm sorry to hear that, _Lieutenant. _C'mon then. Let's go. It'll be nice to have an actual _conversation _with you, and I'm looking forward to that."

She didn't have to have Winters tell her twice.

* * *

A lengthy conversation turned into dinner time, which then turned into nap time. The following morning, Caroline was still asleep; her head comfortably leaning on Winters's shoulder, while he penned a letter home. Any possible gossip, much to Caroline's delight, could immediately be silenced by the fact that they'd had a "chaperone," so to speak, on the train ride. Winters had introduced her to Lieutenant Harry Welsh, newly transferred from the 82nd Airborne. Welsh, Caroline learned, despite his laidback, sarcastic demeanor, was a true romantic at heart, and thought that Kitty Grogan was a _very _lucky girl. She was relieved that he would report that "no funny business" had occurred between her and Winters…should the question ever be asked.

Poor Welsh was passed out as well, and as Winters looked up from his letter, his friend didn't look as though he'd wake up anytime soon. He then looked at Caroline, and dropped a gentle kiss on her forehead. He did not want to wake her up, but the kiss caused her to stir.

"Good morning, Caroline."

"Hmm…morning, Richard," she said, her voice heavy with drowsiness. She stretched her arms and composed herself, just as Nixon finally made an appearance in their carriage.

"Going my way?" he asked, entering their compartment.

"Wherever the train takes us…" replied Winters.

"Where do you suppose that might be?"

"I haven't got a _clue._"

"We _really _don't, _intelligence officer_," interjected Caroline.

"Yeah, come on. Take a guess. Atlantic? Pacific? _Atlantic?_"

"Like Caroline said, _you're _the intelligence officer."

Nixon took the empty seat next to Welsh.

"Well, as such, I of course know, but if I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"So don't tell us."

But Nixon didn't listen to Winters.

"New York City. Troop ship. _England. _We're invading Europe my friends. Fortress Europa."

He took out his flask of liquid courage, and took a hearty swig before handing it over to Winters.

"Since when do I drink?" he asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow at Nixon.

"Well, if I thought you'd drink, I wouldn't offer it to you."

Caroline reached across and snatched the flask from him.

"Hey!"

"I'll take the offer on Richard's behalf. _Thanks _Nix!"

As Caroline enjoyed the burning sensation of the alcohol, Winters was curious to ask him what he'd do if he couldn't find any alcohol once they were in combat.

"Oh, I have every confidence in my scrounging abilities…and I have a case of VAT 69 hidden in your footlocker…"

"Really?" asked Winters.

"Oh yeah."

Caroline slapped her forehead in wonder, laughing at Nixon's antics, just as Welsh finally woke up. Nixon offered him the flask, and Welsh gladly accepted the alcohol.

"Morning," said Nixon.

"Thank you. This could turn into a _real _nice trip…"

* * *

_Brooklyn Naval Shipyard, 6 September 1943_

Caroline's heart soared at the sight of the Statue of Liberty as the _Samaria _made its way out of the Brooklyn Naval Shipyard. She was so elated to have had one final glimpse of her hometown before they went off to war, but thought about her parents, and wished she had left the States on better terms with Evelyn. She drank in every moment she had of the New York City skyline, and when Winters came over to the ship's railing, he understood that she merely wanted a quiet minute to mentally say goodbye to her home. He discreetly slipped her palm into his, and their intertwined hands rested against the railing as they watched the United States slowly fade away.

For the next ten days, the 506th, plus its entire company of nurses, braved the dilapidated conditions and poorly cooked food the _Samaria _had to offer. Caroline had heard about some fight that broke out between Guarnere and Joseph Liebgott, while the nurses tried, in vain, to ward off the sea sickness that had hit most of them. Caroline was no exception to this. She dealt with it by remaining in her makeshift bed, sleeping most of the day away whenever she _wasn't_ called to assist a sickened paratrooper.

* * *

_17 September 1943, Aldbourne, Wiltshire, England_

The day before, the _Samaria _had landed in Liverpool. The 506th took a train to their final destination, and arrived in the picturesque, quaint village of Aldbourne on the night of the 16th. The enlisted men were to be billeted in stables across the village, and the officers and nurses were to be quartered by willing Aldbourne residents.

Edwards called the nurses to a meeting at the village square once they'd had a decent night's rest and gathered their bearings.

"So, now that we are finally in a combat zone, I received word that we are to be attached with the 13th Field Hospital when they send more of their staff over. Right now, you ladies will be reading _this _and getting acquainted with English culture…"

Edwards handed them each a copy of the US Army-issued _Instructions for American Servicemen in Britain. _The instructional booklet had been published in 1942, but the etiquette amongst the Brits had not gone unchanged.

"Get to it. I don't need to hear about _any _terrible behavior from you all. You are guests in this country, and they've been at war for three damn years now. Show respect, whether you're at your billet or in public, and make me proud. Dismissed."

Caroline walked back to the home she was sharing with Holly and Ruth. Their host family, the Watsons, were a kindly middle-aged couple with two children; a son, Mrs. Watson proudly crowed, who was a leftenant in the Royal Northumberland Fusiliers, and a young teenaged daughter, Emily, who was in awe of the nurses staying with them. The girls took Emily under their wing, and told them stories of their escapades back in the States, usually while enjoying a cup of Mrs. Watson's perfectly steeped, creamy tea. These visits were sometimes with June; whenever she could get a moment's bit of free time from her lodgings at Regiment, she'd go find Caroline and spend time with her.

That was, if there was _any _free time to spare. It was like they'd never left Toccoa, Benning and Mackall. Training only intensified now that they were in a combat zone. The nurses began to work in closer proximity with the medics, and even taught the company men refresher courses in basic medical aid and techniques. One morning, Edwards called Caroline in to her office, and explained to her that she, along with Doc Roe, would be giving Easy Company a lesson in bandaging and slinging methods later in the day.

This was _not _welcomed news to the men.

"Hey, c'mon! We've done this before, Emeralds!" exclaimed Grant, once Easy had assembled in the "classroom" and she and Doc Roe explained what they were to learn that afternoon.

"I'm sure Sobel put her up to this," said Luz.

Winters, lingering in the back of the room with Nixon, was about to intervene on her behalf, but Caroline's assertive voice prevented him from having to.

"Now, men. I thought you all liked me!"

That gained her a wave of laughter as they shouted "We do!"

"Then if you do, you'll bear with Doc Roe and I. I know you all know this. Doc Roe knows it too. But as my CO tells me all the _time—_we're _not _perfect, and there's always room for improvement. Can you disagree with that?"

"No ma'am," they said.

"Good. So if you'll just pay attention for a good hour or so, Doc Roe, if you'd do the honors of demonstrating an upper arm sling on me for the men to see…?"

Winters focused on her lecturing, taking in every word she was saying…amazed by how natural she was at teaching. Her eloquence, he noticed, had the men giving her their undivided attention as she and Doc Roe effortlessly showed the men how to properly sling a broken arm. Quick, efficient, and well-executed. Caroline and Doc Roe worked well together, and Winters knew that Easy could be perfectly taken care of come combat time.

* * *

Time in Aldbourne flew. Autumn arrived, and Caroline could not help but constantly admire the village even more. The colored leaves and cool, crisp fall air made Aldbourne lovelier than usual, and every morning, she basked in its beauty by partaking in a daily stroll. She went by herself for a quiet moment to be alone with her thoughts before she faced the tasks of the day.

The free time she had was not spent at the dance halls of Swindon, like how the other nurses chose to use theirs. She relaxed at the Watsons, and looked forward to June's sporadic visits. One Thursday evening at the end of October, the girls were chatting with Emily and were in the middle of recounting some story Nixon and Luz had passed along to them. Apparently, Sobel got antsy in the field again; his platoon was in the wrong location, and the boys, tired of getting lost with the inept CO, made Luz imitate Major Horton. "Horton" told Sobel to cut down the fence that was blocking them from making their objective…much to the chagrin of the landowner, and…

"Strayer. Strayer wasn't pleased. The cows of that farm they were on had escaped, and of course, the landowner was furious. Strayer let him have it, and Sobel told him that Horton told him to cut the fence," said Holly.

"Oh no. I can see where this is going," giggled Emily. Caroline had to stifle her laughter as she told Emily the clincher of the story.

"Well…Strayer didn't believe him. Because apparently, Ollie Horton was on leave. In _London!_"

Their cackling was ear-shattering, and Caroline was grateful when the doorbell rang so she could take a moment to compose herself. She answered it, and in came a beaming June. The sisters embraced, and she led June to the sitting room.

"Won't you sit down?" asked Emily.

"I can't stay long, but thank you, Emily. I just was sent to deliver this to you three." She handed the girls each a slip of paper. They couldn't quite believe what it said, and looked at June in disbelief.

"Uncle Bob pulled some strings. He talked to Edwards, and she's giving you all a weekend pass to London. I'll be going with—he wants me to 'get out of the office' for a bit…and our train leaves from Swindon tomorrow!"

Caroline practically knocked over her teacup.

"Really?!" she squealed.

"Yes! Ladies, get packed! London is _calling_!"

* * *

_Friday, 29 October 1943_

Winters was leaned against the fence, reading his court-martial for the millionth time in sheer anger. Nixon had just left back to Battalion HQ, and Winters was about to go and discuss it with Sobel, when he saw Caroline, June, Holly, and Ruth, clad in dress uniforms, valises in hand, walking towards the bus stop. Caroline noticed him from afar, and cheerily waved at him.

"Girls, I'll be _right _back!"

She ran over to Winters, and immediately saw the long look on his face.

"Richard? What's wrong?"

"Here. Read it."

Winters handed her the paper. Caroline couldn't believe what she was seeing on it. A court-martial? Winters? _Really? _She bit her lip nervously as she handed it back to him and stared him in the eye. What if it pertained to them? Had someone let it slip to Sobel that they were 'seeing' each other?

"He misspelled court-martial," she said, trying to make light of the unfair situation.

"Funny. That's what Nix said."

"Richard, why…?"

He briefly explained the story; that Sobel had changed the time of his latrine inspection, and allegedly sent a runner and a phone call to his billet.

"Uh…the Barnes family doesn't have a telephone, Richard."

"Exactly."

"You have to fight it."

"Of course I am. I'm tired of this. This is—"

"Absolutely ridiculous."

"I'm headed to HQ now. Where are you going? You're all dressed up."

"Weekend pass to London. June scrounged them up. But now I wish I wasn't going so I could try to cheer you up."

He shook his head, and gazed tenderly at her. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about me, Caroline. Have some fun. I'll see you soon, alright? Let you know what happens when you get back."

"But—"

"_Go_," he affirmed. "You'll miss your bus."

"Fine," she sighed. "I'd kiss you, but I'm not about to get you into more unnecessary trouble."

"Thank you. I'll owe you one when you get back."

"I'll hold you to that. Goodbye, Richard."

"Goodbye, Lina. Have a safe trip."

* * *

They checked into their hotel near Leicester Square once their cab dropped them off from Paddington Station. They eagerly went out and started to walk around London once they'd freshened up a bit—they immediately went to take a peek at Parliament, Westminster Abbey, and 10 Downing Street. Despite the touristy stops, it did not go unnoticed by the girls that London indeed, had been at war for a few years. There were storefronts that were still under repair from damage caused by the Blitz, and Allied soldiers littered the London streets _everywhere _Caroline turned to look.

Ruth suggested they get dinner, and they ventured into a pub called _The Porcupine _near their hotel. June wasn't looking forward to the typical pub food fare, but they were all eager to have a pint. Soon, the girls, save for Caroline, were abuzz with laughter, conversation, fish-and-chips, and ale. Caroline had dwelled on Winters all day, and was still thinking about him and his predicament when June snapped her fingers in her sister's face.

"Yoo-hoo! Caroline! Are you even _listening _to us?"

"Sorry Junebug."

"What? Can't go _two days _without the Man With No Vices?" she asked, as Ruth and Holly giggled at Nixon's nickname for Winters.

"It's not that, sis. No. Sobel's court-marshalled him."

"WHAT?!" they exclaimed, garnering attention from the nearby patrons.

"Ouch, I think I'm deaf! Yes, he got a court-martial, and he looked so upset when I went to say goodbye to him. I wanted to stay, and—"

"Lina, we understand. But you don't need to put your life on hold for him. Let me ask…did he tell you to enjoy yourself?"

"Yes. You know how selfless he is, Holly."

"Then take his advice, Caroline. Have fun. We may not have it for a long time," said Ruth, as June got up from their table. She promptly came back with a cider in hand.

"Here. Have another pint. It's, apparently, on the house from the barkeep over there…he said 'hope the pretty brunette enjoys it,' so you'd better drink it!"

"Ooh, Caroline's got an English admirer!"

"Shut up, Holly." Caroline rose her glass in the air, calling for a toast.

"Cheers!"

* * *

Saturday was spent doing more sightseeing. They went to St. Paul's Cathedral, before taking the time to see Buckingham Palace, Nelson's Column at Trafalgar Square, and the Tower of London. They spent the rest of the day shopping for Christmas gifts. They had no idea if they'd receive the opportunity to purchase anything for their family and friends…so what better time to shop for gifts than right there, as they went about London? Caroline and June bought a tweed flat cap for Charles, and a stylish fascinator at a milliner's shop on Carnaby Street for Evelyn (Caroline called this purchase her 'breaking the ice' gesture to her mother), and booze (scotch, naturally) for their uncle.

The foursome separated for awhile in order to buy gifts for each other after Holly had _finally _decided on a bottle of Beefeater gin to give to Luz. Afterwards, they headed to Harrods for a little personal shopping.

Caroline had tried, in vain, to find Winters something, but didn't want to get him anything impractical that he'd have to lug around. She, of course, couldn't get him alcohol (and she was perfectly fine with that), and refused to buy him clothing items (she didn't know what his taste or measurements were). When they had approached Harrods, however, she caught eye of a stationery shop, and made a mental note to check it out after she'd finished shopping at the department store. The girls spent a fair amount of time perusing the women's styles Harrod's had to offer, and Caroline was grateful to find a couple of simple, utilitarian separates to add to her small amount of civilian clothes she had on hand. She went to the nearest till to pay for the skirt, dress and cardigan she'd decided on, and told the girls she'd be "right back."

Soon she found herself in the stationery store, being assisted by its elderly proprietor, a Mr. Alnwick. He suggested a pen for the "friend" she described to him, and showed her the store's selection, kept behind a glass case. Caroline appraised each pen carefully, until she set sight on a Dunhill one. It was a sleek, ebony number with a silver nib and clip. Very understated and handsome; quite in the style of Winters himself. She pointed at it.

"This one. I'll take this one, please. I'm sure he'll love it."

* * *

On Sunday, Caroline and June let the girls sleep in while they went to an early Mass. When they got back to the hotel, the four of them had breakfast before they sojourned back to Aldbourne. It was around four in the afternoon when they disembarked at Swindon, and as they abandoned the platform and went into the depot, Caroline figured they'd have to look for a bus to get back to Aldbourne. She was taken aback when she saw Winters inside the depot.

"How'd you know what time I'd be in at? I forgot to tell you."

"Hello, Caroline. It's nice to see you too," he joked, a good-natured grin on his face.

"Richard…"

"Nix found out from Sink, naturally," he said, knowing immediately what she was about to ask him. "So, we snuck away on an 'errand.' Nix is outside, waiting in a jeep."

"My, my. Richard Winters, the rebel," she teased.

"Blame Nix. You know he's the enabler."

"Sure he is." She tiptoed to kiss his cheek, but he held her close, and gave her a proper one on her lips.

"I owed you a kiss. And we're away from everyone. So might as well enjoy the moment while we can, right?"

"Can't disagree with that logic. I missed you. You must have a lot to tell me."

The girls, who had been looking at the bus schedule, came over to the couple.

"Hello, Dick. Nice to see you, but we should all be getting back. The bus'll be here in about ten minutes," said June.

"Oh, no. We're leaving now. Richard and Nix stole a jeep."

"_Borrowed_," he stressed.

"You stole a jeep?! Lead the way, Dick!" exclaimed Ruth. Winters turned to look at Caroline, and offered his arm.

"Shall we?"

"Yes, before _you _get into trouble."

She and Winters led the girls out to where Nix and the jeep were.

"It is _so _good to see you, Richard," she murmured just low enough for him to hear.

"Feeling's mutual, Caroline. Mrs. Barnes asked if you'd like to come over for a cup of tea once we get back to Aldbourne. We can talk about your trip, and I'll give you the details of what happened…"

"Lovely about the trip, not so lovely about your court-martial, but yes, I'll go with you to your billet."

He bent down once more, and kissed her, while Nixon helped the girls into the jeep.

"I think I just figured out _what _Dick's one true _vice _is," said Nixon, while a beet-red Winters and Caroline situated themselves for the ride home.

* * *

'**Ello (again)! So some fun facts…**

***I Googled restaurants around Leicester Square (I figured this would be a good, recognizable area for the girls to stay in during their trip), and yes, apparently, **_**The Porcupine **_**was in existence back in 1943—this pub, and other ones I looked at dated back to being established in the 1700s. I just liked the name of **_**The Porcupine. **_

***The stationery store is completely made up, but inspired by one I passed by every day on Turl Street during my time at Exeter College, Oxford, in the summer of 2013. **

***Harrods: I figured, that, as any young girl visiting London would, Caroline, June, Holly &amp; Ruth would want to see what Harrods had to offer. Of course, fashions were very 'utilitarian,' and buying too much clothing was frowned upon because of rationing, but surely, a few simple and well-made garments like what Caroline bought would be acceptable, especially since she spent most of her time in uniform…**

***Aldbourne/Swindon: Aldbourne does NOT have a train station. It is only accessible by a bus from Swindon. This is how I got there, and even Ambrose made it clear that Swindon was the "bigger city" for the boys to have fun in, if they weren't visiting London. The jeep thing, I added in for creativeness—only **_**Nix **_**would suggest to get a jeep for an unnamed "errand."**

_***Instructions for American Servicemen in Britain**_**: I'm not sure if nurses ever had to look at this book, but it was required for all men to use. I added this in here as a nod to an undergrad course I took as a sophomore. My favourite professor assigned the book just to give us an idea of how the Anglo-American "special relationship" came to formation during WWII, and this book allowed American soldiers to treat the British "Tommies" with respect. Sort of. So, thanks Dr. Matthews, for assigning it, because the advice in there is **_**pure gold. **_**Read it, if you haven't!**

**What to expect for chapter nine: The results of a court-martial, Christmas time feels, and (preview for ten), shifts to Slapton Sands/Normandy scenes.**

**Chapter title is the song "Let England Shake," by PJ Harvey.**

**AND THEN WE'LL BE DONE WITH "CURRAHEE"!**

**BB**


	9. It Came Upon a Midnight Clear

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated as frequently. School's kicking my ass, and I kind of lost momentum. It's not Christmas anymore, and we're on a Christmas timeline for the story…so I haven't felt as inspired.**

**However, some stupid boy in my class managed to make me feel:**

**A: Worthless**

**B: Pathetic**

**And, C: In need of writing a romance that has a man who actually can treat a woman with respect and ardor.**

**So, hence, the new chapter of 'Summers &amp; Winters'!**

**To everyone that has favorited this piece &amp; added me to their favorite authors list…THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART. You are amazing!**

**To my reviewers: **

**It's AUTHOR RESPONSE time!**

**RHatch89: Thank you! Glad you're liking my updates!**

**LuckyNumber28: I'm trying really hard with keeping it 'accurate', and by the way, I HEART your Edith &amp; Winters piece. Love, love, **_**love, **_**actually. You have lovely characters yourself, my dear.**

**Luchi: Thank you! Isn't Winters a sweetheart always? Gotta love a man who can treat a woman right!**

**Rainboweating: Suspense waits for you no more…and I'm almost done with my grad semester, so expect frequent updates this summer. Thanks for reading!**

**mngirl: My ever-faithful reviewer! I'm so glad I'm able to 'raise your spirits' with my average writing! Makes me feel good. I'm hoping your life issues are being smoothed out. If not, take a bayonet like our boys, and use it effectively…just kidding. Yes, a Sherlock reference (had to do it!), and June's not really 'waiting' for Nix. Not now, while he's married. She's a beauty, and there's other very nice looking men in Easy, obviously…so we'll see what happens! Wait till you read this chapter with the cute Winters/Caroline flirting…you're gonna *squee* Anyways, yes, go to school in England. Oxford was **_**amazing, **_**and you'll love anywhere you can go! Thanks so much again, for your support!**

**I present to you all: Chapter nine, **_**It Came Upon a Midnight Clear. **_**The song lyrics are present right away (it's another verse of the song that usually goes unsung), and I thought these lyrics related a lot to how Caroline and Winters may have been feeling; that war is awful, it's a 'crushing load' they're 'beneath', but together, during Christmas, they can 'rest beside the weary road…' But that's just my take on the song. **

**PS: POV switch to Winters, 1****st**** person, but just for a brief moment. It'll go right back to 3****rd**** person.**

**Happy reading! Enjoy! See you all for chapter ten (I think we're preparing for Slapton Sands/Upottery/D-Day jump now…I'll see where my mind takes me)**

…**no author's note at the end today.**

**BB**

* * *

9  
"It Came Upon a Midnight Clear"  
_Aldbourne, November-Christmas 1943_

* * *

_O ye beneath life's crushing load,  
Whose forms are bending low,  
Who toil along the climbing way  
With painful steps and slow;  
Look now, for glad and golden hours  
Come swiftly on the wing;  
Oh rest beside the weary road  
And hear the angels sing._

* * *

Until the matter of the court-martial was settled, Caroline and Winters stayed away from each other. She didn't want him to get into more unnecessary trouble, but it didn't mean that she didn't miss him. She felt sorry for him; the poor man had been reduced by Strayer to the battalion mess officer for the time being, while Strayer figured out what would be done regarding the two Easy Company officers.

_He looked defeated, _she thought, as she discreetly observed him taking an order of supplies for the mess hall. It wasn't fair. Not at all. It wasn't fair that he had been forcibly assigned to 'scramble eggs.' It wasn't fair to the men of Easy Company that they were more than likely, going to be led into combat (and subsequently, their deaths) by an incompetent officer. Caroline tried not to dwell so much on the unjust situation, but it was hard not to when it was the hot gossip around the town. It was all _anyone _seemed to want to discuss.

One afternoon, she was keeping herself busy by preparing a lesson plan on morphine injections at the Watsons. Emily was keeping her company; she was reading a book, while Mrs. Watson was in the kitchen, preparing that evening's dinner. Suddenly, the front door burst open, and a frantic Holly and Ruth rushed into the sitting room.

"What is going on?!" exclaimed Caroline, as she rose from the chair. Emily looked up from her book, taking in the situation with a wide-eyed interest.

"The NCOs! Your uncle is going to shoot them!" shouted Ruth.

"WHAT?"

"Breathe Ruth. _Breathe_. Lina, apparently, earlier this morning, the Easy NCOs turned in their stripes. Sink got wind of it, and is dealing with them as we speak."

"Those _idiots_! Let's go. Mrs. Watson, we'll be back!"

"Alright dears!" she yelled from the kitchen. "And no, Emily, you can't go!"

Emily pouted, and plopped herself back on the settee.

"We'll tell you everything when we get back," promised Caroline.

* * *

As the girls rushed over to regimental HQ, June was nervously biting her fingernails to the quick as she paced outside Sink's office. She was so worried about the outcome of the NCOs, and dreaded typing and sending the letters back home to their families—that they'd been shot dead because of their act of treason.

_But surely_, she thought, _that it's not really treason. _She knew about the company's universal hatred for the CO, and Nixon himself had told her that Easy Company wouldn't last one day in battle if Sobel led them to war. She knew about the rumblings, and while it wasn't great that it had to come to what the military termed as high treason, something had to be done to bring it to Sink's attention. Although the act was defined as treasonous to the United States Army, June knew that they were doing it in loyalty to the company.

"I OUGHT TO HAVE YOU ALL SHOT!"

_Gulp. _Perhaps Sink wouldn't see it that way…

June listened to the yelling for a bit as she continued pacing, and then chose to distract herself by staring outside the window. She could see from a distance, a trio of nurses approaching HQ. She kept her eye on them, and then noticed that it was her sister, Holly, and June, more than likely wanting to find out about the situation.

"…which leaves me no choice but to _spare your lives…_"

The girls were almost at the entrance of HQ. June, relieved that there wouldn't be an execution that evening, ran outside to receive them.

"NO ONE'S GETTING SHOT!" she exclaimed, as they attempted to greet June. They could barely muster a hello when she blurted out her news, and then they looked at her in shock.

"Really?"

"Yes Ruth! _Really_. I overheard the entire thing. Harris is gone; Sink is transferring him out of the regiment, and uh…_Ranney, _I think, was simply busted down to private. He _spared _their lives!"

"Oh thank _god. _Good ol' Uncle Bob," said Caroline.

They saw the NCOs march out of HQ in formation. It was only then that Caroline saw Winters with a truck, overseeing the delivery of some food and supplies. They looked on in pride as the NCOs paid Winters the ultimate compliment; they each individually saluted him…and he returned it, albeit, at first, a little confused…but Caroline could see that he realized what _exactly _had transpired.

* * *

Sure enough, a few days later, rumors spread that Captain Herbert M. Sobel, CO of Easy Company, 2nd Battalion, 506th PIR/101st AB, was to be the commander of a newly established jump school nearby in the village of Chilton-Foliat.

Caroline wasn't sure if this was true or not. Unlike the outcome with the NCOs, June had not overheard the outcome of the meeting between Sink and Sobel…she'd only been privy to the rumors at Regimental HQ, and told Caroline what she knew. The rumors were finally confirmed as true when Mrs. Watson announced one evening that Caroline had a visitor…and her visitor turned out to be Winters himself.

"Long time no see," she said, hesitating to embrace him. Winters didn't—he stepped forward and gathered her in his arms. For a moment, he simply basked in the warmth that Caroline was emitting, grateful to be near her after such an extended period apart. He breathed in her familiar and ever-lingering poppy scent before he kissed her forehead.

"Too, _too _long, Caroline," he agreed. "By the way, if you've heard the rumors…I can tell you now. They are true. Sobel's gone. Lieutenant Meehan from Baker's our new CO. Sobel's at—"

"Chilton-Foliat."

"How'd you know?"

"June, naturally." So at least whatever June had picked up at Regimental HQ _was _true.

"I still can't _believe _he's gone. I'm relieved, but never thought this day would ever come."

"I don't think _anyone _did. Even the nurses were starting to worry about Easy's fate if you stayed behind as a damned mess officer and he took the company to war. Bit not good, yeah?" she said, lightly, now that the situation had finally been solved.

"No. Not good at all."

But he was smiling, and it was nice to see him genuinely smile. The past few weeks, she knew, had been hard on him. She pecked his lips gently, allowing the smile to grow into a bona-fide grin.

"Would you like to come in for a little while?"

She pretended not to notice his soft blue eyes twinkle at the prospect of spending some time with her. Winters nodded his head, and Caroline led him into the sitting room.

* * *

Caroline was happy. She was seeing more of her sister, she was seeing more of Winters, Easy seemed to be in good hands under Meehan's command, and Christmas was fast approaching now that they'd welcomed the month of December. But just when she thought things were _fine, _June came by her billet one day, not on a social call, but to deliver a message from Sink. He wanted to speak with her about a matter of "utmost urgency," so Caroline, feeling quite nervous, headed over to Regimental HQ the next day.

"You wanted to speak with me, sir?"

Sink looked up from his paperwork and turned his attentions to his worried-looking niece. He simply bade her to sit down.

"Caroline, let's drop the formalities. Right now, I am your uncle, and you are my niece."

"What is going on, Uncle Bob?"

"You need to be careful."

"With what? On the frontlines? I'm listening to all the advice Edwards, you and the men give me, Un—"

He put a hand out to interrupt her rambling.

"I don't mean in combat. You wouldn't have come this far if you didn't understand the intricacies of warfare…how anyone has a chance of dying. You know that. No one is invincible, from a private to a _lieutenant, _to Ike himself."

When he stressed 'lieutenant,' she started to figure out where he was going with this conversation.

"You cannot, as a nurse, get in too deep. You can't get too attached to these men. Caroline, it will only hurt worse if you do. If you don't guard your heart from feeling so much about your men…it will be devastating. They are good, brave men. You know that. I know that. But war changes things. You could be with amongst these men one day, laughing at something stupid, and the next? One dies. They all die. Who knows?"

"Uncle Bob—"

"Let me finish. I'm not saying you have to avoid these men, or ignore them and act cold. But I just don't want you to give up if you start to see these men disappear in the blink of an eye. It _will _happen, and you have to be ready for that. Even if that man happens to be Lieutenant Winters."

Caroline looked at Sink in shock, but he wasn't fazed, and kept talking.

"Caroline, he is an upstanding young man with a bright future ahead of him if he survives the war. He is someone I'd be proud to consider family."

"How did you know?"

"Edwards. Apparently, one of the nurses told her you've been getting close to him. She's asked others if there's been any impropriety—nothing at _all _to report—I figured the both of you would have sense to act correctly. She was simply worried about you, and hoped I could, well, offer some familial advice."

"_She_ was worried?"

He nodded.

"Uncle Bob…look. Mom and dad met him during our furlough last year, but I can honestly tell you that we're not, you know, _engaged _or even 'going steady.' I don't really know what we are. He is a very good man, and we both know what's at risk. I _will_ be careful. I promise."

"You're a sensible girl with a smart head on her shoulders. Caroline, there is nothing wrong with falling in lo—"

This time, she raised her hand to interrupt _him. _

"Don't. Please don't say that. I don't love him, Uncle Bob."

He studied Caroline's countenance for a bit, as she held his gaze. She didn't break from his examination of conscience, even though she could tell he didn't quite believe her.

"Alright," he conceded. "That's all I wanted to say. You can go, Caroline."

She managed to smile.

"Thanks, Uncle Bob."

* * *

Her response to her uncle had her think twice about the so-called relationship that was developing with Winters. She couldn't believe that she'd so vehemently denied that she didn't love the man during the meeting. She practically _affirmed_ it, but she chalked it up to her state of had thought, for the longest time, that she had loved Berger. Two years of a relationship, and she then realized that perhaps at one time, she loved the idiot, but she knew she was _never _in love with him. When Berger walked out the door of her father's library that summer day in 1942, she didn't cry. She didn't look back; she only looked forward to her future as an army nurse.

She was okay with that. She decided she'd go off with her sister on this adventure of the unknown, do her duty to her country, come back a seasoned war nurse, and resume her position at Bryn Mawr. And then she locked eyes with Richard Winters that first day at Toccoa, and nothing was ever the same since then. They'd spent time getting to know each other; she fondly recalled the quiet moment they'd shared freezing their asses off in the middle of the night during the 2nd battalion march to Five Points. He was the perfect gentleman, and had more respect for her in his pinky than Berger did in his whole body.

Obviously, she liked him, and respected his gentlemanly nature. What wasn't so obvious was if she was in love with him, because "love" in her book, was a little, no, _a lot, _harder to define than "like." That was all thanks to Neil Berger, and the two years she'd wasted on him.

_Was she in love with Richard Winters?_

She kept asking herself that as she busied herself with the girls and the Watsons. They excitedly wrapped gifts and prepared the house for Christmas whenever they had their free time in the evenings. She also tried to keep June occupied. Although Nixon had learned the line between friendship and fornicating with June, and respected it, it still hurt June when she saw him courting some local girl. Caroline tried to placate her; June would have been that local girl—the _other woman—_had she fallen for Nixon's charm and agreed to date him.

"I don't _want _to be 'the other woman', Lina, but I did like him…and I thought, for that brief moment, that he liked me too."

Caroline, never before seeing June act so damned vulnerable over a man, simply embraced her sister while she mentally plotted to kill Lewis Nixon during one of her walks around the village one December afternoon. She'd just come back from Regimental HQ, fresh from a lunch/consolation session with June. As she had consoled June, it was then that she realized Nixon and Winters, despite being best friends, were polar opposites. Nixon acted very much in the vain of Berger, although he was genuinely a _nice _guy (when merely friends with him), while Winters…

Caroline had told herself to stop comparing Nixon to Winters while she was with her sister. Now free to be with her own thoughts, she realized that_ he was always there for her,_ and not in the macho overprotective way that Berger had been.

He wasn't a liar.

He wasn't a cad.

He was simply Richard Winters, and she _finally_ accepted that if, for some crazy reason, she told him that she didn't _want _him in her life anymore, well…she couldn't live with that scenario. The feelings she held for Winters weren't at all what she felt for Berger; that had been lust when he charmed her in the same way Nixon had charmed June…with his arrogance, confidence and flamboyance. June, bless her, saw something in Nixon that Caroline clearly didn't if she'd developed feelings for him. If, for some reason something happened to him, she'd be devastated, like her uncle predicted. His faith in her strength _would _enable her to keep going and see the remainder of the war through.

Winters saw _her. _He saw her at her worst, at her best. He saw her dolled up, he saw her sweating like a pig doing PT drills…

He took her as she was.

And he was still _always _there.

_I am in love with him, _she silently, but with not the least amount of regret or sadness, confirmed to herself, practically floating her way into the Watsons' house upon the end of her stroll.

* * *

"What are your plans for Christmas?" she asked, as they shared a cup of coffee in the mess hall.

"Sink's organizing a dinner for the brass on Christmas Day, and I've been invited to that, and then there's still the company dinner on Christmas Eve. What are you up to?"

"Having dinner with the nurses on Christmas Eve, and then June and I are going to midnight mass. Would…would you like to go with us?"

This, she knew, was a true test of his affections for her. Berger, in the history of their two-year relationship, had _never _attended a single mass with her, despite all the times she'd asked him to accompany her.

Winters, however, didn't hesitate to answer.

"I'd be honored, Caroline."

* * *

After the dinner Edwards arranged for her nurses, Caroline rushed back to the Watsons, took off her dress uniform, and pulled out the Harrods garment bag that contained the delicate lace trimmed lilac cardigan and poplin brown skirt she'd bought during their weekend in London. She slipped on her pantyhose, slip and then eagerly donned the new garments. She had adored the way the pale lilac color complemented her eyes in the store, and the effect was no different in the small mirror of her vanity. Caroline put on her brown oxford pumps and chose to apply a little makeup.

Just as she slipped in her pearl studs, the doorbell rang. She could hear June's voice echoing from downstairs, and breathed out a sigh of relief. Winters had not yet arrived. She searched around in her dresser, and pulled out the narrow black box that contained his fountain pen. Caroline placed it in her purse, along with her wallet and rosary, when the doorbell rang again. Winters politely greeted Mrs. Watson and Emily, and she heard June warmly tell him that she was glad he was accompanying them to mass that evening. She treaded downstairs, and he rose from his seat when she entered the sitting room.

"Hello, Caroline. You look lovely," he said, sweetly.

"Thank you. I swear, I can't ever get tired of looking at you in your dress greens. You always look so handsome in them."

He _blushed, _but managed to say goodnight to the Watsons, as he helped Caroline and June with their coats. They told Mrs. Watson not to wait up; that they'd be home around two in the morning. The trio chatted amiably against the cold as they walked to the church, each looking forward to the prospect of attending services while the most of the soldiers chose to celebrate Christmas down at the local haunt, the Blue Boar Pub. In fact, they passed a group of Easy Company men going inside the pub; Lipton, Muck, Malarkey, Grant and Toye saluted at Winters in greeting, and the girls cheerily waved at them while Winters snapped the return salute.

"Looks like Winters has got a date!" joked Toye. Caroline rolled her eyes, and grasped onto his arm tighter as they continued their way to the church.

* * *

_Winters POV_

I listened carefully to the priest's homily, comforted by his words that, while we were at a time of war, one day, peace would come again to the world. I hoped it would. We may had arrived in England, but we had no idea when we would actually see combat.

I took a moment to look at the girl next to me. God, she looked so lovely that night. Her brunette locks were loose and framing her delicate face, and she was _happy. _Happy to be at church with June, and dare I hoped, with me. It was nice to finally be out with Caroline. The court martial issue set us back, and I _really _hated not being able to be in her company.

But, I'll admit, the time away from her made me realize that I was in love with her. I wanted to see her during that wretched period, and I couldn't have her nearby. When I saw her once everything had been resolved…I _knew _I was in love with her. It was terrifying, and yet exhilarating to come to terms with that. I was undoubtedly in _love _with Caroline Summers.

And yet, I had no idea if she was in love with me. I hoped she was. She'd not yet spoken her affections; nor had I, but the ardor in her eyes _was_ obvious.

The congregation rose to recite the Nicene Creed, and as the collection was gathered, the church's choir led everyone in a rendition of "What Child is This." Caroline and June's sweet voices harmonized perfectly as they sang. I was content just listening to them; I wasn't a singer, and their singing only put me more at ease. Caroline turned to look at me, and offered me her pretty smile. I smiled back down at her, but said nothing. Her voice comforted me, and that was all I wanted to hear at that moment. I focused my gaze on the altar, while she continued to sing.

Could I, I wondered, get used to this on a more _permanent _basis? Having a wife to share these joyous moments (and, admittedly, not so joyous ones) once the war was over, and I had to go back to being 'Mr. Richard Winters'? Being out with Caroline during a holiday that meant so much to us…it felt so _natural. _I could just imagine us now…back in the States, ensconced in a cozy house, decorating our Christmas tree without a care in the world…our family all around us…

That was one of my Christmas wishes that year. I kept that dream in my mind during the war, hoping that one day, it would come true.

And that it _would _be with _her._

* * *

After mass ended, Winters accompanied the girls back to Caroline's billet. Because it had gotten so late, Mrs. Watson had insisted that June stay over instead of having to make the lengthier trip back to Regimental HQ. When they got to the threshold, June simply bade Winters a pleasant 'Merry Christmas' and gave him a hug, before naughtily winking at Caroline and heading inside. Caroline hoped that Winters had not noticed, but to her horror, he had.

"What are siblings for, if not a little teasing?"

"Oh _Richard, _I wish she wouldn't in front of you though."

"Caroline, she _knows _that we should be given a moment to ourselves every now and then. She _knows _that you're a grown woman who should be given some _trust, _but she's not going to do it without a little fun on her part. It's alright. I'm glad we're out here alone…if only for a moment."

He could see her shoulders relax, and she finally looked at him in the eye.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight. I…you have _no idea _how much it meant to me, Richard."

"Lina…it was…"

He stopped in the middle of his words, and stepped _much _closer to her that he thought she would flinch. Caroline did widen her eyes at the gesture, but didn't move in her stance. Winters leaned in, and slowly placed his hands on her cheeks.

"It was a _pleasure, _and you shouldn't have to thank me for it. I was happy that you even _asked._ Sweetheart, what's wrong? Why are you…?"

Her green eyes had welled up with tears. The moment was a little too much for her; she'd thought back to her conversation with Sink, and before she knew it, the tears were shamelessly falling down her face.

"Caroline?"

"Oh _Richard. _It's…believe me, it's not because I'm upset. Not at you, at least. Maybe with this damned war."

"What do you mean?"

"A few days ago, I had a talk with my uncle. He found out about us…that we were 'seeing' each other, and he warned me, in a _good _way, mind you, to be careful about getting too attached to you. That one day you're alive, and the next? Who knows? I, Richard, I told him that I wasn't in love with you."

He could feel his heart fall at her words.

"Then Caroline, if you're not in love with me—"

"NO!" She grabbed desperately onto his arm, begging him to listen to her.

"I was _wrong_! I _lied _just to get him to end the conversation! Richard, if I were to lose you, I'd be devastated because I _am _attached to you, whether the United States Army likes it or not! I am _so _in love with you, it _hurts, _but I know that god willing, we will make our way back to each other at the end of this war…that is, if you're so inclined to."

"Lina?"

"I am in love with you, Richard Winters, and my love is my strength to survive whatever we face out there. Do _you _love me?"

He studied her countenance for a bit; her porcelain skin obviously flushed and her green eyes alight with passion and _love. _Yes, Caroline Summers finally admitted it, but her feelings had been written on her face for the longest time. He could see no difference in the way her face showed her feelings during her proclamation of love, and the day she first locked gazes with him at Toccoa.

Winters got on one knee, and took her hands in his.

"Caroline Summers, my _green eyes, _yes. I am in love with you."

She knelt down, and they held each other against the chilly night. They managed to get up as their lips met. Caroline eagerly ran her deft fingers through his ginger locks, while his hands maintained their earlier hold on her cheeks.

"As wonderful as this night has been, Caroline, I should get you inside before you freeze."

"Oh, who cares about some chilly bursts of wind?" she joked, not wanting to end the moment with him.

"You're going to see me tomorrow, sweetheart. Can't live without me so soon? My goodness."

"You know, I think Nix's cockiness is starting to rub off on you. With that said…I like a confident man. But don't be him."

"Never. God forbid!"

They laughed, and he pulled her in for one last kiss. Before she bade him goodnight, she remembered that his gift was in her purse, and pulled out the little box.

"Caroline, what's this?"

"Merry Christmas!"

"Sweetheart, yours is at my billet! I thought we'd exchange in the morning!"

"Well…I was excited to give it to you…so I brought it with me. Open it, please? I hope you'll like it."

He sighed, but obeyed. Winters could see the flashes of silver from the details of the fountain pen, and felt its sleekness and weight in his hand.

"Caroline, _thank you. _This is…a perfect gift, and it's from you. What could better?"

"You're welcome. I saw it when we were in London. I knew you were having a horrible weekend…I thought of _you _during the trip, and then all of a sudden…I was shopping _for _you. I saw the pen in a stationery store, and immediately knew it was meant for you, Richard."

He pocketed the box in his coat pocket, and they met for one last kiss.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart. Get some rest. I love you."

"I love you, Richard. Merry Christmas."

He waited until she was inside the house. Caroline dreamily treaded upstairs to her bedroom, and saw that June was in bed. She took care to tiptoe around as she undressed, not wanting to wake up her sister.

"So…is Lieutenant Winters going to make an honest woman out of you one day, Lina?"

"JUNE!"

"I wasn't asleep. C'mon, sis. You should know me better by now."

"That's right; you'll always be a snoop!"

"I saw you two smooching from the window! Caroline that was _not _just any old kiss."

"Why, whatever do you mean, June?"

"Don't you play innocent with me! Tell me what happened!"

She laid her clothes away in the closet and casually got into bed, much to a fuming June's displeasure.

"Caroline!"

"Alright, alright. June, I told him I love him. And he said he loves me. End of story. Good night, sister."

Caroline burrowed under the blankets, desperate for sleep, but a few minutes later, felt June slip in next to her.

"He's lucky to have you, you know. And I'll tell you now…don't ever sell yourself short. You're too good for anyone, but Winters…I think he'll come the closest for my approval."

She turned and looked at June.

"Thanks Junebug. For what it's worth…you're too good for Lewis Nixon. So you better take your own advice."

"Duly noted, _little sister._"

"Can I go to bed now?"

"I suppose. Good night, Caroline. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," she murmured as June went back to her own bed.

Yes, thought Caroline, a _very _merry Christmas indeed.


	10. The Dying of the Light

**To my fellow reviewers &amp; favorite author/story/update people: THANK YOU for bearing with my delayed update. I am very happy to say that I am **_**done **_**with my first year of grad school, so you know what that means...**

**More **_**Summers &amp; Winters **_**updates! YAY!**

**Guys, what I've decided to do is just write a chapter that details what they were up to the night before Easy leaves for Upottery. Let's face it. It's just more training, training, training, and then they do their practice jumps and finally, head off to Normandy. So it's going to be a little bittersweet—just a nice oneshot of our couple's last few moments together. That's not to say there won't be any drama between our favorite couple after the invasion. What I am also trying to figure out (I'm in a rut), is how much I should focus on the girls being in Normandy.**

**I'm thinking this could be a great time for character development—they're not going to be with their boys—perhaps Caroline can try to reach out to her mother more for support during their stint in Normandy. The blood and death they will witness will definitely play a crucial role in how much (as we saw in **_**Band of Brothers**_**) a person **_**can **_**grow in the course of **_**less than a year. **_**How much different will Caroline and June be by the time of Bastogne? We shall see…the 'carefree' days have come to an end with this chapter. It serves more as a one shot…and then we're moving forward. **

**Inspiration for this chapter (besides you all!): Noel Gallagher and his High Flying Birds! I am **_**so in love **_**with The Chief's second solo offering, and so many of the songs have assisted in helping me write loving (and angsty) scenes between Caroline and Winters. The one I use in today's offering, **_**The Dying of the Light, **_**is absolutely beautiful. I thought it could be easily applied to them. You'll see more of his songs in later chapters, but please, go give the song a listen!**

**RHatch89:**** Thanks for being amazing, and following this story. Thanks for the reviews, and stay tuned!**

**Livelaughluvmusic:**** Hi there! Thank you for liking my writing, and wow! You lost sleep because you were reading it? That's a compliment to me! I hope you continue to read, and as for the annoying little dude in my class…well, let's just say I'm stuck with him next semester too…yay. BUT I'm amazing, he's not, and I thank you for the moral support. I appreciate the review/advice!**

**Absentees:**** Thanks for not forgetting about me! I'm glad you like the sisters and their interactions, and my "Schmaltzy Richard." I wish it didn't sound so lovesick sometimes, and I try to **_**not **_**make it so sappy, but let's face it. If I made Winters some horndog, it would be completely out-of-character for him…although what I would give for Damian Lewis to ravish m—**

**Oops. Too much said. Anyways, Winters is a gentleman, but believe me. There will be some conflict later. It's not drastic, but their relationship isn't as picture perfect as it looks right now. War will come between them, take a toll on them, and test them. Also, glad you liked Speirs (he's a **_**bitch **_**to write!), and my take on 1940s culture/lingo/wording.**

**As for the Caroline/Evelyn dynamic: It does seem cliché. I know. **_**But **_**bear with me. Maybe I need to work on it, but there is conflict there. It's not meant to be Evelyn hating her daughter's life simply because she's mean and she wants to make Caroline miserable…but all will be revealed in due time. I swear. I am so happy you have caught up with story!**

**Luckynumber28:**** I love your Buck story, and by the way, he's making his first appearance in today's installment! Thank you for the review and (again) for the kind PM/words of advice you gave me while I read through **_**An Expensive Solitude. **_**Happy to see a Rita Hayworth mention—remember, I mentioned earlier that June has a 'Hayworth' appearance to her. She is much more glamorous than her sister. I've modeled Caroline after Emma Stone (with brunette tresses), for a girl-next-door vibe. I thank you for that 1940s film comparison…geez, it is hard to keep it 'accurate' to the era!**

**mngirl:**** Hello there! Thank you so, so much for the kind words, the countless bits of advice (I should've used the bayonet—you're right), and, of course, the good luck to 'power through' during exams. I did 'hang tough,' and I rocked my final term papers. Yay on going to school in Europe—congratulations! **

**As for your comments: love the hashtag, and I love that you notice that while they manage to stay professional, they can still be flirtatious with each other! You almost cried?! Oh my gosh, I'm sorry for the emotional overload, but I thought it perfect for Christmas time confessions of love. I am so glad that I can make your day with my updates. Now you'll get them more frequently! Again, thanks a million for the continued reviewing and support!**

**PS: A blessed Memorial Day to our heroes. **

_10_  
"The Dying of the Light"

* * *

Aldbourne, England

_30__th__ May 1944_

_But it's alright  
If you dance with me tonight  
We'll fight the dying of the light  
And we'll catch the sun_

* * *

Caroline was at her vanity, finishing getting ready, for she was expecting Winters to arrive at any moment. The boys of Easy Company were due to have one last hurrah at the Blue Boar that night.

Their final night.

In April, the 101st Airborne went to Slapton Sands, along with the remainder of the divisions that, as a whole, made up the VII Corps. They were sent there to practice for the as-of-yet-unknown invasion location. The VII Corps spent a few nights there, and then, for the rest of April and May, resumed their training. Then, in early May, they were sent to Upottery Airfield for a "dress rehearsal"* that confirmed the fears everyone had on their mind. Sooner, rather than later, it would be time for the _actual _invasion. Caroline and Winters spent their free time together throughout May on edge, wondering when the call to ship out would arrive.

It finally came on the twenty-eighth of May. They were due to vacate to Upottery once more three days later, so Nixon organized a farewell party at the pub. Although the Blue Boar was usually restricted to 'officers only,' the exception would be made for the entire company for the celebration. Caroline had been surprised when Winters asked her if she wanted to accompany him to a _pub. _When he clarified and explained why he, of all people, was going to the Blue Boar, Caroline immediately agreed to go with him.

_Because it's going to be our final night_.

Now, as she put the finishing touches on her makeup, she was dreading the evening, for she feared that she would not be able to handle it. Almost two years of training, wasted. All of Edwards's instruction and yelling had _not _prepared her for this moment. She was going to have to say goodbye to the men, at least for a while. She was going to have to come to terms that they could die. She was going to have to come to terms that _she _could die.

She was going to have to say goodbye to _Winters. _

His visage entered her head, and she sighed at the thought of him. Caroline rose from her vanity, and gave herself a onceover in the small mirror hanging on the closet door. She smoothed out the folds of her pale green tea dress, an old standby from her college years, and fixed her curls before dabbing a spritz of perfume and stepping into her brown pumps. The doorbell sounded, and soon, Caroline could hear Mrs. Watson and Winters warmly exchange greetings.

_Oh Richard, _she thought, as she grabbed her pocketbook.

* * *

"You look lovely, Lina," he said as they walked to the pub, finally breaking the silence that had set since they left her billet. Caroline was not in the mood for talking, and had simply taken his arm before making their way to the pub.

"Thank you," she replied, briefly looking up at him. She then kept her gaze straight ahead.

"Are you alright?"

_Goodness, nothing ever goes unnoticed by him. Do I honestly look that sad? _

"I'm fine, Richard. I promise. Really."

He didn't question her further as they continued their stroll. She was glad to be out with him; out with the entire company, honestly, but she was still feeling saddened by their imminent departure. Caroline forced herself to put on a bright smile once they entered the Blue Boar. They were met with a resounding "Currahee!" from the men, and Winters went off in search of the officer contingent while Caroline flocked to June, who was casually sipping on a gin and tonic.

The bartender took Caroline's order—a scotch, neat—and she sat down next to June at the bar. Caroline paid attention to her sister for about thirty seconds, for she caught eye of a new officer that, to her surprise, was approaching _them. _

"Buck! Yoo-hoo! I have your drink!" exclaimed June, picking up a pint of beer in her hand. "Buck's" pale blue eyes lit up at June's call, and mouthed that he'd 'be right there.'

June smirked at Caroline.

"Don't you judge me, little sister. You'll meet him in a minute, but I _must _say, I didn't mean for it to happen…but Lew's been staring over here, in jealousy, since Buck and I arrived."

"June, don't be like Nix and use Buck for your own personal vendettas. C'mon. You're better than—"

"Thanks June."

Caroline was interrupted by the boisterous and confident voice of Buck Compton. She also sure could not help but notice Buck's wide grin when he laid eyes on her sister. She envied June; her sister had a natural charm around men. She never got tongue-tied or embarrassed, and always flirted the right way. June simply handed Buck the beer, and casually turned her attentions back to Caroline. Caroline took another quick glance at Buck…he seemed to be hanging on June's _every word. _

"Of course, Buck. Lina, sweetheart, this is Easy's new lieutenant, Lynn Compton, but he insists that everyone calls him Buck. Uncle Bob had me introduce him to the regiment, and I must say, he's fitting in _nicely. _The boys already invited him to play cards later Compton, this is my sister, Caroline."

He had a good-natured look to him, thought Caroline, as she cheerily introduced herself. Buck seemed approachable and friendly; eager to please and be sociable. Gone was the air of responsibility and duty that Winters, _bless him, _always seemed to carry. Buck's outgoing behavior seemed genuine, unlike Nixon's caddish behavior. Caroline loved Nixon to bits, but after the way things went between him and her sister (and subsequently, the start of his extramarital affair), she knew that everything he said could not be believed.

"A pleasure, Caroline…although Dick's told me good things about you too. It's nice to put a face to the name. You're as beautiful as he said."

Caroline's eyes went wide in shock…and caught Winters's gaze from across the room. She thanked Buck, excused herself, and walked back to him. Without any hesitation, she planted one on him. It took him a moment to realize what she was doing; he felt everyone's eyes on them, but the way her lips felt at the moment persuaded him to simply ignore the attention and continue kissing her.

"Where did _that _come from?" he asked, breathlessly, once they parted.

"I _love _you."

He laughed. "I love you _too, _but really. Where did that come from all of a sudden? First I see you and June talking to Buck, then your eyes are on me, and then your lips."

"_You, Lieutenant_, caused me to do that. For someone who likes to keep his personal life quiet…you sure didn't mind telling Buck about how I look."

"Oh…right, uhh…should I have not—"

She silenced him with another kiss.

"Richard, I've been feeling so apprehensive about everyone leaving. You telling Buck about me…it feels reassuring to know that you're always thinking of me. Just like I always think about you. And that we'll _always _think of each other when we're apart."

"Is that why you've been a little aloof this evening?"

She nodded her head. He grabbed her hand, and they went outside. Winters wanted quiet, and he wasn't going to find it in the pub. They sat down in the patio area, and held hands.

"I'm silly. Honestly, I should've known better. This day was going to come, and I should've been better prepared for it."

"Caroline, no one is prepared for this. Not mentally, at least. The men, myself included, may put on a front of acting as though we're ready to fight…but our thoughts are all in completely different mindsets. It's _okay _to feel scared, or anxious, or whatever it is you may be feeling right now."

"_Good._"

Winters let out a deep sigh, pressed his forehead against Caroline's, and this time, initiated the kiss. It was significantly tenderer than the one she'd given him, but with no less passion or love in its delivery. They sat there with their lips together, not noticing if anyone came in or out of the Blue Boar. They ignored the loud cheering and shouting that erupted every few minutes or so. Someone demanded that some music be turned on. As the faint strains of Frank Sinatra's "Taking a Chance on Love" echoed out from the pub, Winters simply helped her up without breaking their lip-lock, and they swayed along to the song.

It was a beautiful, moonlit night—their _final _night—and that did not cross their minds as they danced outside. The darkness of war was indeed upon them, and they were not sure of when it would be lifted; if they would ever make it to the end. The heartache of the next day, and what heartaches the following days would inevitably bring them didn't matter. To Caroline and Winters, all that mattered was _that moment. _That last final moment in the light; of what they were familiar with—before their world became shrouded in gloominess, despair and uncertainty, but they were certain that _they _would remain a constant.

* * *

*_From 'Band of Brothers,' p. 65. _

_I'm sorry if it's a little sappy…but I feel like this just had to be done! Things will get better, I promise! Also, mucho thanks to Frank Sinatra!_

_Currahee!_

_-BB_


	11. The Man Who Walks the Earth Alone

**Hello everyone! This chapter is quite different in its execution. There is NO third person POV. We **_**finally **_**have Caroline's voice. See, I wrote her parts in 3****rd**** person POV, and the response parts, Winters, in 1****st**** person POV. Then as I compared the feelings each part conveyed, Winters's parts seemed more realistic and soulful. Caroline's 3****rd**** person POV, as a result, read more like a generic script. So I tweaked that, and I think you'll be quite pleased with how this chapter came out. It's one of my favorites I've written so far, and you'll encounter themes of life—of being alive and being grateful for life. Our characters have had their first taste of war, and they are able to say "Hey, I'm alive. I'm **_**here.**_**" **

**Loneliness, as experienced by Winters, is another theme of this chapter, and so perfectly captured in another Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds song, "Ballad of the Mighty I." I also derived the chapter's title from the song lyrics, and the 'man' in question is Winters, of course, but may be applied to all the men of the company who felt lost in the days after the landings when they could not find their companies. The entire song is separated in the Winters sections, because it is **_**his **_**song. **

**This chapter intertwines the end of 'Day of Days' and most of 'Carentan.' So we have successfully gone through two more episodes! Yay!**

**To everyone who has favorited &amp; followed this story: THANK YOU &amp; STAY TUNED.**

**To my reviewers…**

**RHatch89:**** I always appreciate you reading my story. Thanks for the review, and hope to see you around for this chapter! **

**Prinzessin Mia:**** Glad you appreciated Frank! I'm happy you thought the chapter 'adorable' and yes…it looks like Buck will possibly be vying for the affections of June Summers. The question is, what will Nixon have to say about it? Thank you for the congratulations as well—it is so good to be done with the year! Hope you like chapter eleven!**

**nmgirl:**** Okay, seriously, thanks for the long review (and I'm sorry your first attempt didn't get posted!) I'm now considering doing a one-shot about how Winters would have told Buck about Caroline. I'm thinking Nixon would've blabbed to Buck about how sickening sweet the two of them are, and Buck would've wanted to know more about Caroline. Winters, as a result, would have given information before Nixon made up something bogus about the relationship. Yes, welcome Buck Compton! Apparently, he &amp; Nixon didn't get along in real life, so throwing June into Buck's way will **_**really **_**set off things…let's see what happens! Winters is an all-around perfect problem solver, and I tried really hard to make chapter ten bittersweet. I'm so happy you liked the writing…I hope you like the style of this chapter as well. And thank goodness for some character development. Yes, Caroline's jealous of the way June acts around men. But it doesn't matter. She has Winters. What other man does she need? **

**Congrats with being almost done with school and I hope you have the time of your life in England. You should totally go to Normandy with your dad. My mom and I are planning our excursion to the beachheads after I graduate (here's hoping for Spring 2017!) and I seriously cannot wait to visit. Thanks for continuing to read my story, thanks for being amazing, and thanks for the 'massive' review! I think I'm starting to escape the writing rut!**

* * *

_11_

"The Man Who Walks the Earth Alone"

* * *

Sainte-Marie-Du-Mont &amp; Carentan, Normandy, France

6 June 1944-1 July 1944

* * *

_I followed you down to the end of the world_

_To wait outside your window_

_In the heat of the rain I will call your name_

_But you just passed me by_

_If you put me up like a fly on the wall_

_Then you'll be to blame when the heavens fall_

_Give me a sign that you hear me call_

_But you just pass me by_

_The colours around me are fading away_

_But I'll be waiting come what may_

_I'll find you…Yes I'll find you…_

_If I've got to be the man who walks the earth alone._

_Winters POV, D-Day _

My day of days was over. Easy Company, after a rough start, had finally made it to their objective. Normandy.

D-Day had officially ended.

I tried not to focus on the awful taste of the hard cider I'd sipped on with Guarnere's encouragement while I reflected on the day's events. Meehan and his plane were still MIA, which made me Easy's _de facto _leader for the time being. I hoped that the men would make it back to us safely, and Meehan would resume control. Then I thought back to Hall, the Able Company private that, unfortunately, had died during our successful assault at Brécourt Manor.

I had lost a man that day. Granted, he wasn't one of _my _men, but he was still under my command, and I _lost him._

I had been left alone with my thoughts after telling the men goodnight. I was ready to catch a brief moment of shuteye, and eat the can of whatever it was that I had scrounged up for 'dinner.' As I was trying to look for a spot to rest in, as well as open the stubbornly sealed can, Nixon came running over to me.

"Hey! Dick! You know that map you found? That had _every _Kraut gun in Normandy on it."

I managed to smile. At least _something _good came out of the day's events.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

He looked at me for a moment, and snatched the can out of my hand, successfully managing to pry it open for me.

"Here. Don't ever get a cat," he said, trying to make a joke. As our intelligence officer though, nothing ever went amiss with him, and he asked me what was on my mind.

"I lost a man today. Hall."

He handed me back the can. "Thanks. A John Hall. New Yorker. Got killed today at Brécourt."

"I never knew him," said Nixon.

"Yeah you did. Radio op. 506th basketball team, Able Company…He was a good man. _Man,_" I scoffed. "Not even old enough to buy a beer."

Suddenly, I didn't seem so hungry anymore. I took a final look at Nixon, gave him the can, and walked away as he chucked the can aside.

"Dick!" he called out for me. I turned back to look at him. "Hey Dick! I sent that map up to Division. I think it's going to do us some good, but before you leave…I forgot that I have something to deliver to you."

Nixon caught up with me, and handed me an envelope. It was dark outside, but I could see Caroline's familiar script on the front of the envelope—it was simply addressed to 'Richard.'

"She asked me to give this to you if I saw you at the end of today. Good night, Dick."

"Night, Nix."

I plopped myself down on some abandoned jeep as soon as Nixon was out of sight, and carefully tore open the envelope. I pulled out my flashlight, and while Caroline was not there with me at the end of that wretched day…her words were more than a suitable substitute.

_Dearest Richard, _

_Easy hasn't even left yet, and I already miss you. I wanted you to have this letter with you for something to read after the end of the 'big day.' I didn't want to give it to you, because I…well, I suppose I thought I'd jinx any hopes of you surviving today. I don't know. It sounds like a stupid reason now, but my cunning plan is to find Nixon before you all depart Aldbourne, and direct him to hand it over when your day ends and you are safe._

_I have no idea when we are shipping out. I don't know when I'll get to see you again, but you're in my mind now as I write this letter, and you'll be in my mind every single day…even when are, god willing, reunited. My darling Richard, you have been an unexpected blessing in this experience I've embarked on. I cannot see myself living a life after this war is over without you. If, God forbid, you don't make it…there is no one else for me in this life but you. I could never move on without you at my side. Some may call that cowardice, or fear, but I call it love. _

_Wherever you are…I hope you are as well as you possibly can be, and that you are reading this letter. I hope you are safe, and will make it through this campaign, however long it may be. I wish you a goodnight, darling, and you are in my thoughts and prayers always. _

_With love,_

_Your Caroline _

I carefully folded the letter up, and tucked it safely away in my flak jacket chest pocket. I looked out into the horizon, and could see the Normandy region being bombed to ashes and rubble…knowing that at some point within the next few days, we would be somewhere in there, perhaps turning in to ash and rubble ourselves. It was a terrifying notion to conceive, so I tried to focus back on Caroline's beautiful words. I then made sure to take a moment to thank God for seeing me through that day of days. And I prayed that I would make it through D plus one. And if I somehow managed to get home again, I promised God and myself that I would find a quiet piece of land someplace, take Caroline with me, and spent the rest of my life with her in peace.

* * *

_Caroline's POV, D + 4,_ _Sainte-Marie-Du-Mont en route to Carentan _

"Our hospital is to be set up in Carentan. The 506th is already on the move with the rest of the 101st. Their objective is to seize Carentan."

The 13th Field Hospital had arrived in Normandy on D plus three at Easy's original drop zone; all nurses, doctors and staff accounted for. We were now on our way to what would be our permanent station at Carentan, where we would receive the wounded until the Normandy campaign for the 101st came to an end. Captain Edwards had just finished giving the 506th nurses our debriefing.

"Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am," we chorused.

Once we had arrived in Carentan, the 13th took over an abandoned chateau and quickly set up our base. The casualties just flooded in, and the work was non-stop. There were no breaks at all; they simply did not exist. We plowed through and cared for each of their patients. In those first few days, I finally came into contact with my first brushes of injury and, worse yet, death.

When Edwards ordered us to go sit down and have something to eat, no one spoke to each other. We ate, but we couldn't seem to stomach much. I was more content by being alone with my thoughts. I had already received men from all over the 506th—men I wasn't familiar with but knew by face or name. The nurses that had helped out Able Company back in Toccoa were saddened by the death of a private from Manhattan by the name of Hall. I didn't know Hall personally, but I had seen him around during our time back home and in England. When we obtained our first Easy casualty was when I truly began to see that, _yes, _no one was invincible in warfare. Holly, Ruth, and I were mortified when Popeye Wynn made his appearance in the hospital, but were subsequently relieved that he was going to survive the wound that his behind had received during the company's earlier assault at Brécourt Manor. He was sent back to England for recovery.

I prayed that my Easy men would make it through. I prayed that I wouldn't encounter Richard in the hospital. I constantly prayed for his safety, and that he had gotten to read my letter. Whatever breaks I got were spent praying for the men, for my sister, and my uncle. Every now and then, I got to jot some thoughts down so I could write proper letters back home whenever I received a chance send post. By the end of D plus five, I was able to get some much needed rest…even if it was only for a few hours.

_D + 6, Carentan _

I had heard that the seizure of Carentan had been difficult, but that by D plus six, the 101st had secured their objective. Now that the town had been taken, it was time to focus once more on the new patients that would be entering the hospital.

So the work began again. Or, rather, I thought, it merely resumed.

"Summers!"

"Yes ma'am."

Edwards's bark broke me from the monotony.

"I only wanted to ask if you would take some supplies over to the 506th's battalion aid stations. They are in need of them, and you should get away from here for a little while."

"But, Captain Edwards, I—"

"Stop. You've done well. You need a break from here, and I need this done. There's a truck waiting for you outside, and the kits are right there," she said, pointing to a collection of tinned boxes near her feet. "_Go. _Now!"

"Yes ma'am."

I grabbed the aid kits, and with a helpless look to Holly and Ruth, went outside to meet my ride.

* * *

_I followed the stars and I sailed to the sun_

_I held it in my fingers_

_Alone on the beach, on my own, out of reach_

_When you just passed me by_

_I'd give you the world if you'd take my hand_

_But you left me alone in the sinking sand_

_I strike up the band for one last stand_

_But you just passed me by_

_Show me the rules of the games you play_

_And I'll be here waiting, come what may_

_I'll find you…Yes I'll find you…_

_If I've got to be the man who walks the earth alone_

_Winters POV_

Carentan had been taken, and now I could go to the aid station to get my ankle checked out. I felt like an idiot for getting hit, but I knew I was going to have to go get it looked at because I had received word that Battalion wanted us to prepare for a German counterattack. They were not going to give up on Carentan so easily. In the spare time we had, I forced myself to go get my ankle dressed, that way it was at least comfortably situated for whatever we would be expecting next. Doc Roe tended to me, and easily pulled out the offending shrapnel.

"There she is. You're lucky it was a ricochet. You just caught a piece of it."

"Stupid." And it was. I felt even more like an idiot for going to the aid station for a _ricochet _when all of the men here seemed to be on their last breaths, waiting to be transferred to the field hospital for a more thorough examination.

"What?" asked Doc Roe.

"Nothing…"

"Now, are you gonna be able to stay off of it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Doesn't look that way," I replied, thinking of the counterattack I needed to get my men prepared for.

Just as Roe forcibly suggested that I needed to try to stay off the ankle, a _very _familiar voice cried out something similar. Doc Roe and I turned in the direction of the voice, where a very haggard looking Caroline, holding a box of medical supplies was staring at us; her eyes as wide as tea saucers.

"You can't! You just _have _to stay off of it."

I was about to respond, but Buck came in to interrupt us. As we discussed the counterattack, I could see Doc Roe going to Caroline from my peripherals; they struck up a conversation. When Doc Roe came back to me, she followed along. Before I could say a thing to her is when I saw one of my men, a Private Albert Blithe, completely out of it.

"What's wrong with Blithe?" I asked.

"Nothing," said Doc Roe. "Except he can't see."

"He can't see?"

"So he says."

I decided to kneel down to meet Blithe at eye level, and waved a hand in front of his face. He did not move or blink.

"Blithe? It's Lieutenant Winters. What happened?"

"I don't know, sir. Well things…they just kinda went black on me."

"What, you can't see?"

"Not a thing, sir. I can't see a thing."

_Yikes. _Hysterical blindness. More than likely, just caused by the fear of being out there in the frontlines.

"Well, you just take it easy, Blithe. I'm gonna get you out of here. Get you back to England. It's gonna be okay," I said, hoping to sound optimistic and truthful, even if I thought that I was lying to the poor kid through my teeth. He felt bad; he felt as though he'd let us down, but I reassured him that he had not; that he needed to get some rest until he was ready to join Easy again.

Caroline was watching the scene unfold with awe, especially when Blithe, all of a sudden, said he could see again, but turned away from me when Doc Roe approached her once more.

"God, I don't know what happened! I think—I think I'm _okay._"

"Alright. Well, stay here a little while longer and make sure. And then you can report back to your platoon."

"Yes sir."

Blithe got up and went on his way. Much to my relief, Caroline came to me…with a bandage in hand.

"You're not getting out of here so quickly, Lieutenant. You need that ankle _fixed. _Doc Roe asked me to do it for you."

"Well, I'm glad you're dressing it for me, Lina."

She ordered me to lift up the ankle. I admired her as she focused on her work; her intensity was so evident on her face. To my further delight, Caroline went so far as to grab my jump boot and lace it back up for me.

"All done."

I stood up, and despite my wincing, I managed to do it on my own.

"Lieutenant Winters, I am sorry for interjecting back there. But you seriously cannot be considering going back out there with your ankle like that. You need to think about _you._"

"You don't need to apologize, Caroline. Please, I understand why you did, but you also need to understand that I need to be with my men."

I knew why she yelled. Her fears of losing me caused her to react when I told Doc Roe I wouldn't be able to stay off my injured ankle. She thought I was upset with her for putting in her two cents—that was further from the truth. It was a relief to know that she missed me, that she was worrying about my welfare. Not that I thought she _wouldn't, _but it was still reassuring to know Caroline was thinking of me.

"Caroline, I'm sorry for acting reckless. Believe me, I'm not trying to get myself—"

All of a sudden, she slammed the aid kit on a table next to us. I looked at her in fear—she was _livid. _Her eyes were on fire, and her cheeks were flaming red.

"Caroline!"

"_Go _then, Lieutenant. You're done here."

Caroline turned away from me, but I pulled her back my way. If I wasn't upset at her a moment ago, I was now. I held onto her arm firmly. She stood defensively, but I matched her stance.

"You don't need to speak to me in that tone, Lieutenant Summers!" I reprimanded, raising my voice loud enough to cause a few heads to turn our way.

"_You _should recover before your men _do _lose you, Lieutenant Winters!"

I was taken aback by her tone; I'd never heard her speak so harshly to me since I met her. Then again, she probably was feeling the same way, although her face did not show that she was frightened by the way I'd yelled at her. Before I could shout back at Caroline, she yanked herself out of my grip and picked up the aid kit. She rushed over to Doc Roe and gave it to him, saying her goodbyes. As Caroline came back in my direction, I could hear her mutter something to the extent that 'her jeep was waiting for her outside' and pushed right past me, bumping her body into my shoulder. I looked after her retreating form, and wanted to go after her, but time was of the essence. I needed to get back on the line. I went to go find Buck so we could make our way back to the men.

* * *

_Caroline's POV_

_Oh my god. What did I just do? I yelled at Richard, and I disrespected a commanding officer. Oh my god. _

I could not believe that I:

A) Had mouthed off to a ranking officer.

B) Had had my first argument with Richard.

C) In the midst of a war zone!

I didn't know which one was worse. I was upset with myself for getting upset with him, especially now that we were in the middle of a war and he was so stressed out that he _really _did not need to have my bitching added to his heavy load. Then I told myself that his stubbornness wasn't going to prove beneficial to his men or to me. Easy would have no one capable enough to take command if something happened to him. At least no one who knew the company like he did. The morale had been lifted with him as Easy's CO, and I shuddered to think what would happen if he wasn't their CO anymore. One wound, but he was lucky. What if he wasn't so lucky the next time?

The days went on as my guilt increased. The hospital continued to receive the wounded and dead. We had also heard about what happened to Meehan's stick on D-Day; that they had gone down and that it was likely no one survived. I assumed now that Richard was Easy's new CO. Goodness. Death and only on the first day…followed by near-fatal injuries? My men were coming in left to right! I was saddened by the fact that Lipton had been injured in Carentan, but he was okay (his ever-good-natured 'can do' attitude managed to reassure me of his health) and went back to Easy after a couple of days of recuperation. Second Battalion managed to set up a defensive position in Carentan and from there, for the entire month of June, the company led patrols against any remaining Germans they encountered. Which, of course, meant more Easy casualties _we _encountered in our hospital.

Ruth, Holly and I were mortified when an injured Talbert made his way into the hospital one late night. We thought that he'd been the recipient of German fire, until we were told that he had accidentally been bayoneted by a fellow Easy Company member. The member in question, Smith, had been woken up by Talbert to go on his evening watch. Smith thought Talbert was a German, and in his panic, stabbed him with the bayonet. Talbert's injuries brought him an early release to Aldbourne, but he would be fine to rejoin the men wherever their next campaign would take them.

Others didn't recover as quickly as Lipton and Talbert. As Easy prepared to move off the line in Carentan, Blithe was hit in the neck by a sniper. He wasn't added to Easy's list of dead, but his wounds were so terrible that he was eventually evacuated to the 91st General Hospital in Oxford.

As he got sent back to England, Easy headed off to Utah Beach once they were relieved from their duties on the front line. I found out that they had gotten a proper hot meal, and a chance to clean up before they shipped back off to Aldbourne. The Normandy Campaign was over for them. Once we got everything packed up, it would be over for us too.

The nurses spent the next few days getting our supplies in order. I was in the middle of packing up my field bag when I had a surprise visitor.

"Darling sister! So _good _to see you!"

_June. _We rushed over to each other and embraced. It was such a comfort to have her rich, auburn curls in my face. She looked as lovely as ever; if a little more tired than usual, where as I was sure I looked miserable.

"Thank _god _you girls made it out, Lina. Uncle Bob's reports haven't been a comfort to me. Carentan just seemed godawful."

"It's been nothing less than brutal, June. We can attest to that."

"I told mom and dad you were fine. Uncle Bob never had bad news to report about you, but I'm glad I didn't blatantly _lie_ to them. You're here, right in front of me, safe and sound. Thank _god._"

"Thank god you're safe too, Junebug. It's so _wonderful _to see you."

"At least we're going back to England for a little while. You could use the rest, Lina. C'mon. I'll help you pack up."

* * *

_I've followed you now to the end of the world_

_To wait outside your window_

_In the heat of the rain, I will call your name_

_But you just pass me by_

_Wherever you run I'll be on your tail_

_Whatever you're hiding behind your veil_

_I'll find you…Yes I'll find you…_

_If I've got to be the man who walks the earth alone_

_Winters POV, Utah Beach, D + 25_

As we all got cleaned up at the field camp on Utah Beach, I had just been informed by Sink that I was to be promoted to captain. He pinned my captain's bars on me himself, and I was overwhelmed with the honor. He then ordered me to have my ankle examined once again, because he saw me limping around on it. So I obeyed his command, and I was told by the doctors on site to get off of it for a little while, especially now that we were to be heading back to Aldbourne. I left the hospital area, and ran into Welsh.

"Harry."

"How's the leg?"

"Stiff. _Sore. _They want me to take it easy for a few days."

"Yeah. You should."

Funny. That's what Caroline had advised me to do too. She _was _right. Perhaps I should've just taken the time to relax before I got myself into further harm, but it didn't matter anymore. I made it through Normandy without any other injuries. I was still with my men. I was still _alive. _

That didn't mean I didn't want to listen to her, or that I didn't value her advice. The welfare of my men was important to me, but I also knew that one wrong move could mean that they would not have me as their CO anymore. It was a difficult line to tread. Lose my life, or have them lose theirs without a leader who would take risks for their sakes.

I felt bad for yelling at her, when she was concerned for _my _welfare. I hadn't seen her since that terrible day at the aid station.

I _missed _her. I didn't want to part with her on such awful terms, and I felt lonely knowing that she was probably wanted _nothing _to do with me that whole month of June. Without her, I felt like I had no one on my side. Sure, Nixon and Welsh were always there to talk to, but having Caroline's support was different. I loved her; if I had her, everything else would be okay.

I forced myself to look back at Welsh.

"Talked to Colonel Sink…said he appreciated Easy holding the line. Said General Taylor was pleased."

He laughed. "Yeah, that's why I came to France. To please General Taylor."

"Yeah…" I said, drifting off.

"You know she's probably not upset with you anymore, Dick."

"What are you talking about?"

"Caroline. You've been acting so strange lately, and Buck told me and Nix what had happened between the two of you. She's worried, Dick. That's it. Cut her some slack, and go find her when you get back to Aldbourne."

I was surprised. Welsh, the sentimentalist? Well, then again, he had saved his reserve chute to send back to his girl…

"We're alive, Dick," he continued. "I'm going to make sure Kitty knows it when we arrive in England. Make sure Caroline does too. C'mon. Let's go find Nix."

I told myself to follow his advice. When Easy did make it back to Aldbourne, I promised to go find Caroline. The medical staff had not yet arrived, so I was able to take some time for myself to recuperate while I waited for Caroline's return. I may have felt alone in Normandy, but I hoped that feeling would go away once I saw her again.

* * *

_Caroline's POV_

We arrived in Aldbourne a few days after the 101st had gotten back. A part of me wanted to go seek out Richard, but a more persuasive part of me told me that I should get some rest before I went to go talk to him. A refreshed spirit would do me (and Richard) some good. The girls were already planning to join the men at the Blue Boar for some celebratory drinking later that night.

I would have gone with them, but as soon as I entered the Watsons' cozy home and Mrs. Watson and Emily warmly welcomed us back, all I wanted to do was have a cup of her perfectly prepared tea, take a bath, and curl up in my little bed.

"Are you going to come with us?" asked Holly, as I watched them prepare themselves for their evening out.

"Yeah, you should come and let off some steam, Lina!" said Ruth, as she fluffed her hair at the vanity.

"I'm in my nightgown, and I'm mellowed out from that _wonderful _bath I just had, girls. I hope you all have fun, but I'll not be joining you tonight."

"Oh, _boo_," teased Ruth, sticking her tongue out at me.

"You're probably just waiting for Dick to come see you," said Holly. I glared at her. They _both _knew that we hadn't talked since I berated him at Carentan. She bit her lip down guiltily and apologized. I sighed, and flopped down on the bed.

"I'm an idiot."

Holly came and sat down on the edge.

"Lina, _stop. _It was a bad moment for you; seeing the man you love injured and not wanting to just take some time and get off the damn ankle. You were stressed, and he was stressed. It's _war. _You knew things weren't going to be peachy, and now you've had your first taste of this reality. _This _is where you and Dick are going to be tested, Caroline. You have to be _strong._"

She _had _a point.

"Thanks, Holly. Really…fantastic advice, but can 'being strong' wait until _after _I take a nap?"

"Of course it can wait! Get some sleep! Ruth, let's leave Lina to her own devices. We'll see you later tonight, dear."

"Night, Lina!"

"Goodnight Ruth! Goodnight Holly!"

I looked out the window and watched them leave the house. Then I looked at my bed, turned off the light, and gratefully climbed underneath the covers. My head hit the pillow, and my eyes shut closed.

_Thank god I am here. _

I did doze off for a little while, but before I knew it, I was being woken up by Mrs. Watson.

"Hmm…what's going on, Mrs. Watson?" I asked, rather incoherently as I got my bearings.

"Captain Winters is here to see you, Caroline! I told him you were asleep…but he looked so happy at the prospect of seeing you…I thought I'd wake you up. Get dressed, dearie! He said to just take your time."

_Captain Winters? Hmm…must've been promoted then. Wait, he's here?_

I scrambled out of bed, and took a look at myself in the mirror.

"Mrs. Watson, I look _awful_."

"Just take a moment and get cleaned up, Caroline. I'm sure he's not going to judge. Come on. Go make the poor man happy and see him," she ordered as she made her way out of my room.

I swear, Mrs. Watson's sternness would put my dear old uncle to _shame._ I quickly slipped on some old cotton day dress, ran a brush through my hair and pinned it back in a hasty up-do. Nothing, I realized, could be done about my washed out appearance; I was in _no mood _to put on a lick of makeup. Once my shoes were on, I headed downstairs. The Watsons were nowhere in sight, but a familiar head of red hair was. Richard rose when I made my appearance, and boy, you would've thought the man had never seen a day of war. He looked so perfectly put together in his Class A's, and just as handsome as the day I'd last seen him.

Then I took a closer look at his face, and realized that he indeed _looked _older. His eyes were no longer the soft blue I remembered. Instead, they had hardened over with darkness and weariness.

"Oh thank _god_," he muttered out. Before I could tell him 'I'm sorry', I was pulled into his arms. He held me close, and I breathed him in. He was _real. _He was there, in front of me, _alive. _Any lingering anger I harbored towards him disappeared as we stood there together, stuck in that moment.

"I love you," I whispered, as I looked him straight in his eyes.

"I love _you. _Still upset with me?"

"You're _here. _How could I still be upset with you? I shouldn't have yelled. I was out of line, and me yelling at you was the last thing you needed that day, Richard."

"Caroline, I wasn't trying to act reckless or selfish…I just didn't want to act like if I was failing in my duty to the men, and being in at the aid station, for that stupid ricochet of all things, really made me feel like I was."

"You would never fail. The fact that you feel like this shows that you do care. They can't lose you. And _I _can't lose you either."

"It's going to be a long haul from here. But I'll do my best to always come back to you. Your letter…sweetheart, I didn't even get a chance to tell you how welcomed your letter was to me that first night away."

"Good. I'm glad it helped."

"Let's not worry about this anymore. Please, Caroline. I just wanted to see that you made it back safely. I just wanted to see_ you_, and visit for a while."

I kissed him, soundly, on his lips.

"I think _that _can be arranged."

* * *

**Next up, chapter twelve! Awkward Holland kisses &amp; Parisian adventures! Thanks for reading!**

**Currahee!**

**-BB**


	12. Fallen Angel, Broken Arrow

**You guys…remember when I said that Winters and Caroline were going to be 'tested' over the course of their relationship?**

**Brace yourselves. This chapter ventures into "M" rated territory, and it's going to be really **_**sad. **_**I kept going through variations of this chapter. We're not quite in Holland yet—that'll be next chapter—because I had a really hard time figuring out how this chapter would go.**

**It's hard to make Winters or Caroline someone who'd just go off, and find someone to cheat on each other with. Winters has always been portrayed as teetotal and respectful. I can't just change him like that. Caroline, as independent as she is by venturing out as an army nurse, is still, very much, a woman of the 1940s. She's not trying to be loose, or immoral by finding another man. She really does **_**love**_** him. While she's not above having fun with her friends and enjoying a drink or two, she's not about to become someone who'd cheat on Winters because she felt like it. **

**So…I'm **_**really **_**sorry for what I did in this chapter, but things will hopefully get better. **

**Author Response time!**

**RHatch89: ****Thanks for being a consistent reviewer, and thank you for your always kind words. I hope you like this installment!**

**Byron W.4: ****Thank you! I appreciate it!**

**Luckynumber28: ****Hello dearie! I've missed you very much, and I am so far behind on your stories! I'll catch up soon! Thanks for your review! Oh my goodness, **_**An Expensive Solitude **_**was absolutely wonderful! The field hospitals will most definitely play a role in her character, especially as we go into Holland and Belgium, but so will today's chapter. I'm glad you thought that Caroline's reaction was legit, and thanks for continuing to read my work. I'm working on an early draft of what will become 'Crossroads' and I can't wait to see what you think of the Paris scenes. Hope you read and like chapter twelve!**

**mngirl:**** Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm glad you liked 'Angry Caroline' and she had a point! He needed to take it easy for a **_**bit! **_**Yes, it was sad having to write the Normandy and Carentan scenes, but it had to be done. I'm happy you liked the POV shifts and song. Noel Gallagher is amazing! I will try to write a one-shot about the officers giving Winters a hard time, perhaps once we get into the Belgium scenes, and it shall be dedicated to you. Don't worry about the 'shortness' of your review, and GOOD LUCK with your finals. You're probably already done now, and I'm sure you rocked 'em, but if you're not, you GOT this. You'll be spoiled with Holland and Paris **_**soon, **_**and I am grateful you've stuck by me with this story. **

**Favorites/Follows: ****THANK YOU GUYS. Please review? Love you! kthxbai!**

**Notes:**** 1****st**** Person POV w/Caroline and Winters. References to Nixon's apparent dislike of Buck Compton, as pointed out by Ambrose, the Five-Oh-Deuce makes an appearance, and apparently, they were housed over in Chilton-Foliat. Song choice, more Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds, but this song, "AKA…Broken Arrow," is from his 2011 debut. LOOK IT UP. **

**See you in chapter thirteen!**

**Currahee!**

* * *

_12  
_"Fallen Angel, Broken Arrow"

* * *

Aldbourne, England

End of July, 1944-13 September 1944

* * *

_A fallen angel  
A broken arrow  
She come for me and eased my troubled mind  
Shine a light out  
Into the shadows  
Of the world they made me leave behind_

* * *

_Caroline's POV_

Replacements. All over the damn place. They were here to "take over" the men that the division had lost at Normandy, but they were very green, and _very _cocky…much to the veterans' chagrin. They were not above being crude and inappropriate to the nurses. We'd been the targets of countless sexual comments and advances as they invaded the village. They thought themselves to be our superiors. As they put it, they were doing the 'hard fighting' while we were there to clean up the mess. That was all, apparently, the nurses were good for.

No, I take that back. We were good for _two_ things. Cleaning and looking pretty.

_Joy. _

We tried our best to ignore the children (because that's what the replacements _were_), and focused on recuperating. Many a night I had was plagued with scenes of dead soldiers and blood…all over the hospital…

And all over me.

We didn't suffer from physical scars, unlike the men. We, however, would share the mental ones with them. These scars were starting to come alive and forever be a part of the rest of our lives, permanently engraved in our memories.

So we did our best to recover while making the best of our downtime in Aldbourne. I got to see June more frequently. I also got to catch up on my correspondence. While we were in Normandy, I had been inundated with letters from my parents. I was able to easily reply to my father—he had even asked how Richard was doing—and wrote him a letter within minutes. My mother…well, my mother was a lot harder to write back to.

Her letters to me consisted of the usual—what was going on in the Manhattan social circles she ran with…as if I _really _wanted every single detail about her 'casual' lunches with Mrs. So-And-So who had a very eligible stockbroker that would be, in her words, 'much more suited to me than that dratted soldier.'

I didn't understand her. I know that, deep down, she loved me—there was no doubt about that, or else she wouldn't have let me go off willingly into the frontlines. She married my father for love, and I wanted to do the same. I know she wanted Richard to be some old moneyed blueblood, which a beach house in Cape Cod, and I was sure glad he wasn't.

He also _wasn't _Neil Berger.

Richard wasn't born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He, like most of the men in Easy, were children of the depression, whose parents had gone through lean years of financial struggles. He had to work for his success, and I admired that about him. It felt nice when we held hands—I loved the feel of his calloused, rough hands that knew what a true hard day's work was like. All of my summer vacations were spent amongst suitors who would never know or have that feeling. Richard was a most welcomed change indeed.

_24 July 1944_

_Dearest Mother,_

_A happy belated 4__th__ of July to you! I'm sorry it's taken me this long to respond to your letter from June 3__rd__! That letter arrived in Aldbourne while we were gone, and I think, after a successful European invasion, you should be able to forgive this late response! We've been busy getting our bearings back and resting as much as we can…it is nice to be in England for the time being (we don't know when and where we're moving out next), and since our return, I've gone out on some day trips with June and the girls. We've explored English manors (Blenheim is quite lovely), and we got to visit Oxford (it's not very far from Aldbourne). I even got to go on a week-end trip to Dublin, so I hope with all of this wonderful travelling accessible to us right now, we don't have to move out right away! _

_Junebug says 'hello' to you and daddy, and so does Uncle Bob! I have some good news to share—my CO promoted me to FIRST lieutenant! Captain Edwards was pleased with our efforts in France, and gave most of us the honor of promotion upon our return to Aldbourne. I'm in charge of 2__nd__ Battalion's nurses now. _

_Speaking of second battalion, my dear Richard made it back safely, along with a promotion to Captain. Maybe that does not mean much to you, but it does, very much, mean volumes to me. Mother, you may drop not-so-subtle hints about setting me up with men in your social circle, but I do want you to know that I am quite in love with Richard Winters. You may not support that. You may not like him. I, however, hope you can come to respect my feelings. I know I look at him the same way you look at Father. Remember that. Please._

_I hope all is well on your end. I'm always praying for you and father, and I miss you both terribly. How I wish I could be back in our dear home…all four of us, together. I cannot wait for that day to arrive. I'm sure it will soon. I'll close here…and I'm already awaiting your next letter. _

_With love,_

_Lina_

Richard and I also got to see each other more frequently, to my obvious delight, and we would go on long walks, taking in the beauty of the Wiltshire countryside. We talked about everything and nothing during our jaunts—it was pure mundane conversation, and I relished in every _second_ of it. It was absolutely needed to lift our spirits after what we had bared witness to in France. Normandy, for now, needed to belong to the past. None of us were ready to talk about what we'd seen just yet. England was _safe. _At least, at the time, I _thought _it was.

* * *

_Swindon, 24 August 1944 _

As I wept in Lipton's arms on our way to the hospital, I told myself how _stupid _I was for going out with the girls earlier that awful night. They persuaded me to go to one of the Swindon dance halls that they frequented—Luz and a group of the noncoms would be there, and it would simply be an evening of fun and relaxation.

The days were getting a _little _too predictable towards the end of August. We didn't think we'd be waiting so long for our orders to come, and I had been fine with that, but before I knew it, almost _two months_ had passed and we were _still_ stuck in Aldbourne. So when Holly and Ruth invited me to join them and the boys at the dance hall, it took _very _little persuasion on their part. Richard told me to go have some fun, as it gave him the opportunity to catch up on his own correspondence. The girls and I got dolled up, I went to say my goodnights to Richard, and before I knew it, we were on a bus to Swindon, where we met up with our boys.

When we actually _arrived _at the dance hall, I realized that I didn't really want to dance with anyone else (my dance card just seemed to always want to belong to Richard) so I took delight in staring at Holly and Luz, cheerily spinning around in each other's arms. Those two were so adorable, and it made me happy just seeing them together. Ruth, on the other hand, shared dances with the other Easy men in attendance—I saw her a few times with Malarkey, Guarnere, and even Bull, who was surprisingly light on his feet for such a large man. She, however, gave most of her attention to Grant.

My reverie was interrupted when a man came up to me. I could smell the faintest smell of ale on his lips as he asked me to dance. I looked up, and was met with a soldier, a replacement paratrooper with the harshest grey eyes I'd ever seen. I was quite sure he was a replacement, because I had never seen his face around Aldbourne prior to Normandy. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted two of his friends, goading him to 'get the girl.'

"No thank you. I'm not interested," I said, coolly, hoping that he would get the message as I attempted to walk away.

"But I _am_," he whined, yanking me back to him roughly by my arm. I was pulled flush against his chest, and groaned in frustration.

"Tell me your name, _toots_."

"I don't think it's any of your busi—"

"Is there a problem here, private?"

_Lipton. _The private quickly unhanded me and snapped Lipton a salute.

"No sir. I was just asking this pretty thing here to dance…but she's not _interested_." Lipton exchanged a look with me.

"If the lady is not interested, then respect that, private. Get out of here," he said, calmly, yet at the same time, giving off a bit of an edge. The private stumbled towards his friends, and we saw them leave the dance hall.

"Caroline, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. That was…_unwelcomed, _but I am so _grateful _you stepped in. I only came to have fun with the girls, but they're dancing the night away…and I don't feel like doing that well, with men like _that, _that's a definite. How are you, Lip?"

"I'm feeling out of my element. I feel like a chaperone at this point." He gestured to the other noncoms. Each of them had managed to snap up a partner, and Lipton, as a good and faithful husband, was not about to scope out a young, pretty single girl to lead on and flirt with.

"C'mon. Let's have a little fun and have a dance. I won't make any moves, I swear," I teased. Lipton relaxed, offered me a smile, and gave me his hand. The song wasn't anything slow and sensual—it was a jitterbug, so it truly did just feel like two friends, just having a fun time dancing with each other. I was out of breath by the end of it, and I felt overheated, so I excused myself to go outside and get some fresh air.

"You want me to go with you?" he asked.

"I'll be right back, I _swear_!" I exclaimed, beaming at him as I made my exit.

The evening was cool and crisp. I sat outside on a bench, and enjoyed the refreshing air—the dance had really warmed me up. I was blessed with quiet as I caught my breath, and was ready to go back inside, when a group of men drunkenly ambled out of a pub, shouting out gibberish. I didn't think anything of it, and walked back towards the dance hall. Two of the men said goodnight to their friend, and went off somewhere else.

"Hey! Hey gorgeous!" The man that stayed behind approached me. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, and didn't even respond…but my breath hitched in my throat as I realized that the man was the replacement who'd tried to force me to dance with him.

"Oh, it's _you_," he snarled, recognizing my face, despite his drunken stupor. The earlier smell of ale he'd carried had turned into a stronger one of cheap whiskey and Lucky Strikes. I cringed as his hot breath hit my face.

_Fuck. _

"Yes, it's _me. _And I made it clear earlier, didn't I? _Excuse _me," I spat, as I attempted to sprint back into the dance hall.

"Right now, I'm going to make _myself _clear to you," he growled; his horrible, slurred voice echoed threateningly in my ear. Before I knew it, I was being pinned against the rough brick of the dance hall; the replacement yanked my wrists in one of his hands, and pushed them roughly up above my head.

"Let _go _of me! _Please! Somebody HELP_!"

The replacement's greedy lips shut me up. I inwardly cringed at the feeling of his so-called kiss, so rough in its delivery. I tried to fight against him, but he wouldn't yield in his attack, especially as he groped at my breasts. If I tried to break loose, he only pushed me harder and harder against the brick wall. My back was beginning to feel sore—I was sure I could hear my dress tearing. He bit painfully at my neck and ear; no doubt trying to claim me as his. A part of me wanted to not look at him…I didn't want to have his awful face forever etched in my memory, but I knew I had to if I was going to report the incident to anyone. If anyone would _believe _me.

All I could see were his eyes. Those grey, merciless slits…so unlike the soft, pale kind eyes of my Richard.

_Richard. _

"_Please. _Let _go. _Stop! STOP! ST—"

My attacker clamped his hand down on my mouth as he dragged me away to a secluded, wooded area away from the dance hall. I could hear the backs of my shoes scrape against the ground. He pushed me down on the ground, and to my horror, he ripped apart at my stockings and tore the bodice of my poplin dress. I screamed for help, I tried to push him off of me, hoping that someone would hear me, especially when I could hear the sound of a belt unbuckling.

_Oh god, no. Please, not like this. Not like this. Lord, help me!_

I cried out muffled screams of agony as he thrust himself inside me. It hurt…it just hurt so _much._ It was fucking _mortifying. _I clenched down on my teeth as I felt the pain rack all over my body, and let him do his worst.

I gave up.

It seemed like ages until he was finally pulled off of me. Lipton. Lipton had probably wondered why I'd been taking so long, and lunged at the replacement. I laid there as Lipton beat my attacker unconscious, and allowed him to limply gather me in his arms.

"Shh…Caroline. Caroline, it's okay. You're safe now. Shh…" he murmured in my ear in a very pathetic attempt to placate me. He had managed to find some officers that had driven into town on a jeep, and they let us catch a ride with them. I could hear him faintly give the description of the replacement to the officers on our way back to base. As soon as we arrived, the officers ran off to Regimental HQ to inform Uncle Bob, of course, while Lipton hurried me over to the hospital.

* * *

_Winters POV _

Mrs. Barnes knocked at my door. I was asleep—the frantic pounding immediately woke me up.

"It's a Sergeant Lipton for you. He says it's an emergency."

I immediately thought it had something to do with the men. Maybe they had gotten into some trouble in Swindon. I threw on the closest thing I could find; my field uniform, ready for tomorrow's outdoor training exercise, and ran down to meet Lipton.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Who did what in Swindon this time?"

He didn't respond. He led me, to my surprise, in the direction of the hospital.

"Lipton! What is going on?!"

We stopped in front of the hospital, and Lipton looked me dead in the eye; a grave expression on his face.

"Sir, it's Caroline."

I didn't even respond. I went right inside, and ordered the nurse on duty to take me to her. I was escorted from the reception area to one of the hospital's wings, where another nurse and one of the doctors were looking over her. I could see a glimpse of her…she was asleep. I could see her navy blue dress she had donned that night strewn on the floor. It didn't look pristine and pretty anymore; it was ripped and torn all over. Her brown pumps, noticeably scuffed at the heels, were propped next to the dress, alongside a mangled pair of stockings.

I didn't need the doctor to tell me what had happened to her.

The doctor finished discussing with the nurse, bade her goodnight, and nodded at me on his way out. The nurse made sure Caroline was ready for bed before her own shift ended. As she fluffed her pillow, I rushed over to the bedside, and grabbed a chair.

"Sir, you really shouldn't—"

"I'm staying here with her, Lieutenant," I ordered. "No arguments. Dismissed." I wasn't about to have Caroline wake up without anyone watching over her. The nurse left. I adjusted my chair, and got ready to make myself comfortable for the rest of the night. I took a moment to look at her. Her wrists were bruised, and she was lying on her side, for it was obvious, thanks to the gashes peeking out from the hospital gown, that her back was causing her pain. Her face was marred too; it was obvious that a nasty bruise would set in underneath her left eye within a few days.

I carefully took her hand in mine, and closed my eyes…muttering prayer after prayer as I fell asleep again.

* * *

_25 August 1944, Caroline's POV _

The early morning sunrise peeked in through the hospital's windows and woke me up. I was stiff all over. I opened my eyes as I slowly readjusted myself in bed. When my eyes finally focused, they were greeted with the wonderful sight that was Richard, peacefully snoring away, slumped over in a chair that was too small for his tall frame. His hair was mussed and his field uniform looked as though he'd haphazardly thrown it on. Then again, if he had rushed over to the hospital to see me in the middle of the night, he probably _had _thrown it on without properly buttoning it up. I didn't want to wake him up; he'd been so sweet as to spend the evening with me…but I so desperately wanted to hear his voice.

I decided to let him continue to sleep. I managed to sit up in bed and I carefully rested my battered back against my pillow. Last night's events kept repeating themselves in my head. My attacker's eyes still haunted me. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that I had started to cry. My tears, unfortunately, roused Richard from his sleep. Before I knew it, his long and lean arms were wrapped around me as I began to lose control.

"Lina…Lina, sweetheart, just let it out," he crooned patiently in my ear.

"You…you _came_."

"Lipton came to my billet and got me, Caroline."

"I should—I shouldn't have gone last night. I should've just stayed here and none of this would've ha—_happened_."

He stroked my hair and tried to calm me down.

"Caroline…did…did he—"

I nodded wordlessly against his shoulder. I honestly thought _this is it. He's gone now. You've lost him. _I looked mournfully into his eyes, and wept as I tried to tell him that I understood if he didn't want to see me anymore. Before I could get my thoughts out, he simply pulled me closer to him, and planted a gentle kiss on my head.

He said nothing. He didn't let go of me. We stayed there in silence, until, after what seemed like an eternity, he _finally _spoke.

"This, sweetheart…this will never change how I feel about you." He looked me determinedly in the eyes as he made his promise. He _always _knew what I was contemplating. But it was Richard. I shouldn't have been surprised.

"You're going to be okay, Lina. Not at this moment…no, but you _will._"

I chose not to respond, and _oh_, how I wanted to believe him.

I was released from the hospital a couple of days after my attack. Edwards had made it crystal that she did not expect to see me for a few _more _days after my discharge. As I took my rest, Uncle Bob summoned me (under June's accompaniment) over to Regimental HQ. He told me that the attacker had been found. Apparently, he'd been caught yakking away to his men in the 502nd that he'd managed to get lucky, and quote, 'even if she hadn't been all that willing.' The rumors had spread from their posting in Chilton-Foliat all the way to Aldbourne, and they didn't take long to reach my uncle.

"He was a replacement. From the 502nd's "G" Company. He will be tried for his actions, and promptly dishonorably discharged. His name was—"

I raised my hand in an effort to interrupt him.

"I don't want to know. Please. Just let him remain nameless to me."

He looked at me with pity. _Damn it_.

"Caroline, if you want to just—"

"I'm not going home. I'm staying here. May I please be excused, sir?"

"Go find your sister. She's taking you back, Lina. If you need anything, let Captain Edwards or myself know. Is that understood?"

I saluted him.

"Yes sir."

* * *

By early September, it was rumored that we'd be off to Holland. No one wanted to depart from the relative comfort that England provided for us, but I hoped the rumors were true. Everyone was hovering around me in Aldbourne—Uncle Bob sent June to check in on me every single day since we'd had our meeting. Holly and Ruth, feeling guilty about 'abandoning' me in favor of dancing with the boys, never left my side.

Sadly, because the news had reached the ears of every American in Aldbourne, the rumors about the nature of my 'encounter' with the replacement had only gotten nastier. I was on my way back to my billet when I saw Annabelle and her friends coming in the opposite direction. I tried to avoid making eye contact with them.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Lina isn't such a goody-two-shoes after all."

Too late. They approached me like how vultures circle their impending prey.

"Yeah. Guess not," I said, wanting to get her off my back. I pushed past the girls, and continued on my way home.

"We all saw you with that man, Caroline. You weren't exactly the innocent little doe yourself," she taunted, eliciting giggles from the girls. Still, I ignored them and walked away.

"You _were _flirting with him. You _do_ realize you're damaged goods now. Captain Winters is an honorable man. Whatever would he want to do with a _dishonorable _woman?" Annabelle's words finally got to me. My fear. My only fear. That Richard would leave me. I stopped dead in my tracks, and let her continue to berate me. I let her allow me to think that she was right, because I _felt _as though the attack really _was _my fault. Why hadn't I tried harder to break away? Did I do something to make him seek me out to dance in the first place? Why had I even bothered to go to Swindon when I knew that on-goings there with the Americans never really ended on a good note?

The girls' cackling faded away as they walked off, and somehow I found the strength to get back to my billet. Mrs. Watson was busy making afternoon tea. I ignored her invitation to have a cup, and shut myself away in my room for the remainder of the night.

I laid there in bed, grateful for the rumors about Holland. I _needed _to get away from Aldbourne, and perhaps the distraction of a new country would allow me to finally put this awful event in the past. For good. How the hell was I supposed to get over the attack when rumors were circulating in the village by girls who had nothing better to do than gossip?

Or, regarding the people who _cared _about me, how could I put it behind me when no one wanted to give me space? I understood that everyone was simply concerned for my wellbeing, but with them acting like if I was a fucking china doll, ready to break at any moment, the memories of the attack only became more vivid as the weeks moved on. There was no chance for me to regain a sense of normalcy in my life if I was always going to be reminded of that awful night.

Actual _work _was what everyone needed to stay distracted. Myself included.

* * *

_13 September 1944_

June, in yet another attempt to distract me, summoned me over to Regimental HQ one afternoon and ordered me to help her get ready for her _date _that same evening with Buck Compton. It was a great attempt; recently she had kept mum about her own day-to-day on goings in an effort to focus on me, but I was glad to hear her talk about her own life for a change (if only to get her off my case for a while). She rambled on and on about how Buck had been a frequent visitor to HQ during her lunch breaks as I set her hair, and was _gushing_ when she divulged how he had finally gotten the guts to ask her out.

"He had heard that Nix had tried to court me, and told me that Nix wasn't too happy when he told the officers that he was going to ask me out. _Apparently, _Nix isn't too fond of Buck. Buck says that Nix isn't really fond of athletes. So…this should be interesting…"

"Now June, if you're only going to go out with Buck just to spite Nixon…_please, _reconsider. That's not fair to him at _all_."

"Lina, I do like Buck. I'm not going to just sit and pine for Nixon. Let him be jealous, let him be upset. I don't care! He shouldn't even _be _jealous! He was throwing that local girl in my face…well, now it's time for me to find someone to spend time with! Buck seems like a very _nice _guy, and I do want to get to know him better."

"Well _good. _You _need _a nice guy, and as much as I adore Nix as a _friend, _inevitably Junebug…he just would've hurt you if he had continued to lead you on. So…what does Buck have planned for tonight?" I asked, as I pinned the last curl in to set.

"Hmm…dinner and then just a drink at The Crown with the rest of the boys. Quiet night. I told him I didn't feel like going to Swindon."

June looked at me pointedly.

"Thank you," I said. She took my hand in hers, squeezing it in reassurance.

"Caroline, you know that you have to stop blaming yourself for what happened. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Tell that to Annabelle," I muttered darkly.

"What is that whore saying now?"

"That I'm 'damaged goods.' That Richard will end it eventually."

June rolled her eyes in frustration and sighed.

"That man has been a _godsend _since this happened. He hasn't brought it up, and I know that's a relief to you. Dick's not going _anywhere _anytime soon, Caroline, and he loves you. He will _never _think less of you…he knows that you didn't ask for the man to attack you!"

I didn't say anything. June took me by my shoulders, her eyes silently begging me to listen to her.

"You are not damaged goods. If this had happened to Annabelle, she'd be milking it for all it was worth. Now, will you _please _come out with me tonight? I promise nothing will happen, Lina. _Please_?"

"Well, _someone's _gotta keep an eye on you."

* * *

I decided to accompany June to The Crown. When we arrived, Buck was already sitting at the bar, and a gin and tonic was waiting on the countertop. He grinned when he set eyes on my sister, and stood up when he saw us coming. Buck carefully pecked June's cheek in greeting. She took a sip from her drink as he amiably said hello to me. From that moment on, I was the third wheel. They only had words for each other.

So I took the chance to study them. June's hazel eyes were dancing with happiness as Buck told her some story of his baseball days at UCLA. I _really _wanted my sister to find someone she could love as much as I loved Richard. I hoped her heart still wasn't set on Nixon, both for hers and Buck's sake. They were soon interrupted by Luz, who was trying to persuade Buck to play darts with him, Toye and Babe Heffron, one of Easy's replacements. She didn't look pleased at this prospect, until Luz told her that she needed to stay to be Buck's good luck charm.

June didn't speak. She was more interested in watching Buck play the game. For someone who claimed to be such a sportsman, he was having a rather terrible time at the dart board.

"Tough break," said Luz. "You're having a tough night. People have tough nights."

"Sorry George."

"It's alright."

After Babe took his turn, Buck made an off-hand comment about them being fortunate that they hadn't placed a bet on the game. Toye and Babe goaded them into playing for a full pack of smokes.

"I'm not much of a gambler…" started Buck, but Toye insisted on making the Lucky Strikes the prize. Babe was all for it, so Buck set the stakes.

"First one to hit the bull's eye? One shot?"

"Yeah! Why not!" interjected Luz. Babe also agreed, and Buck raised the prize amount to _two _packs.

I watched the scene unfold. Luz, to my amusement, asked Buck if he was going to shoot lefty all night. Buck glared at him for a brief second—they'd been found out.

"George. What would I do without George Luz?" With that said, Buck switched hands and the dart swiftly hit the bull's eye. June and I were buckled over with laughter at the shocked expressions on Toye and Babe's faces as theyreluctantly handed over their Lucky Strikes.

"That's right! For what the _regiment _did. You weren't there."

The voice of Roy Cobb sounded over the noise in the pub, and we turned to see him bullying Babe's fellow replacements. One of them stood up, fiddled with a pin on his coat, and set it down on the table before taking his leave. I couldn't tell what pin was—I later found out from Luz that it was the Presidential Unit Citation. Cobb, apparently, thought that the replacements didn't deserve it because they weren't in Normandy.

"Shit, Cobb. You didn't fight in Normandy neither," boomed Bull. Ah, so that explained his injury_. _I remember seeing Cobb recuperating in our hospital a few days after our initial landing. I had never gotten a chance to ask him what had happened to him—I could hear him defensively tell the replacements that his plane had gotten hit before he had taken his chance to jump. The incident ended without any punches being thrown, thank _god, _because another Easy member came in and interrupted the camaraderie.

"Hey ya'll! Listen up! I got an announcement to make! This here, is Carwood Lipton!"

"He's already married Smokey!" shouted Malarkey, garnering a hearty wave of laughter from the men. Smokey tried again.

"This here is Carwood Lipton, the new Easy Company first sergeant!"

Everyone cried out their congratulations for Lipton—a position he fully well deserved. Whistles, shouts, and a few 'currahees' could be heard. He gave a small smile, but remained quiet as Smokey told everyone Lipton needed to give an announcement. Lipton took the floor, and we were expecting him to say something that would only keep the merriment going.

"Well…I hate to break the mood here boys…"

Okay, so I was wrong.

"…but we're moving out again."

The room remained silent with disappointment as Lipton's news lingered in the air. It was obvious on everyone's face. No one wanted to move out again, not after the relaxation we'd been spoiled with over the summer. I was probably the only one at The Crown that night who secretly welcomed, and accepted, the official news.

_Anything, _I thought, _to get me out of England._

* * *

**Coming up next: THAT Holland chapter I promised last time, and Paris, Paris, Paris…**

**Bear with me. **

**-BB**


	13. Hurricane Drunk

**Hello everyone! This'll be a quick author's note. We're finally in Holland! If you hated me in last chapter, I'm sorry, but you might hate me a little more in this one…but I can **_**promise **_**you, things will look up after this installment.**

**To my favorites/follow list: THANK YOU, BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE.**

**Author Responses!**

**RHatch89: ****Thanks for keeping the reviews, and I hope you like this chapter! I look forward to your kind comments all the time.**

**LadyLena101****: I know it was sad. And I'm sorry for the sadness, but thank you for liking my story and reading it! I appreciate it very much.**

**emilywd****: Again, I'm sorry for the sadness. Thank you! I'm glad you like my story, and stay tuned! Thanks for the review!**

**mngirl: ****I AM REALLY SORRY. I had no idea you wouldn't want to read after **_**just **_**my AN! Yes, my **_**poor **_**Caroline indeed. I felt so torn writing the chapter (this kind of stuff will never be easy to write), and **_**yes, **_**Winters is a gentleman. Why can't they still exist? Sorry that you've been busy, but I'm also glad you're done with school! Yay that you like June &amp; Buck (more of that coming!), and **_**get some sleep**_**! Thanks for reading, and not giving up just yet! Talk soon please?**

**POV 1****st**** Person, switches between Winters &amp; Caroline. Song/chapter title isn't Noel Gallagher this time, but the ever lovely Florence &amp; the Machine and their song, "Hurricane Drunk" from their debut album, **_**Lungs. **_**Also, some swearing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_13  
_"Hurricane Drunk"

* * *

Eindhoven, Holland and Nijmegen, Holland

16 September 1944-26 October 1944

* * *

_No walls  
Can keep me protected  
No sleep  
Nothing in between me and the rain  
And you can't save me now  
I'm in the grip of a hurricane  
I'm gonna blow myself away_

* * *

_Caroline's POV, 17 September 1944, Eindhoven, Holland_

The day after our trip to The Crown, the men were briefed about Operation Market-Garden. This operation would allow them to invade and hopefully liberate occupied Holland. They were scheduled to jump on 17 September, and free the city of Eindhoven. It was going to be a daytime jump. The nurses left Aldbourne late on the 16th and we boarded a ship that would take us to Holland. By the time we arrived, the men would have already made their jump in the early afternoon of the 17th. We were to rendezvous with them in the village of Son, liberate Eindhoven, and maintain a hospital while they continued further into Holland.

It was a beautiful sight we were welcomed with in Eindhoven. The Dutch were wrought with euphoria now that they had been liberated by the Americans. The citizens were covering the city in orange colored flags and paraphernalia. They were embracing everyone they saw, from their fellow family and friends to any uniformed American. The men were being pulled in all directions with hearty handshakes from the Dutch men, and were pelted with kisses from the very eager Dutch women. I stared wide-eyed at Talbert as he shamelessly made out with some girl perched in his lap.

"This is _insane!_" cried out Holly, as we pushed our way through the crowd.

"I don't even know where the rest of the girls are! Lina, do you see _any _of second battalion's nurses?"

"Not a soul, Ruth!" I shouted, hoping she could hear me, but she couldn't, as some Dutch man had pulled her into his arms and laid one on her. Ruth barely had time to react, as he ran off in pursuit, I was sure, of some other girl.

"He's got nothing on Sergeant Grant, eh Ruthie?" asked Holly, as Ruth turned bright red. I giggled for the first time in weeks, linked arms with the girls and we continued to battle with the chaos. We found a spot away from the crowd and decided to wait there for the rest of second battalion's nurses. There was a small staircase that led up to a ledge. I stepped up on it so I could be easily visible.

"Second battalion nurses! We are OVER HERE!" I shouted, waving my arms haphazardly in the air. "I repeat, we are OVER HERE!"

As the nurses filed in, I could see Richard and Nixon nearby in discussion when a girl brazenly came up to Richard, and pecked him on his lips. Another girl did the same with Nixon. Richard did not seem at all fazed by the kiss; he gave the girl his lips and then focused back on whatever it was he was talking to Nixon about. As the girl walked away, I realized that it had not been a Dutch girl that initiated the kiss. Annabelle's blue eyes met mine across the crowd as she made her way to first battalion's nurses, practically saying _I've won. _

I felt myself wanting to lunge at her! All notions of professionalism had gone out the window at the moment. There she was, trying to continue to get a rise out of me by getting close to Richard. She _knew _my fears, and was playing with them. She'd already managed to convince me that yes, I probably _was _not worthy enough for him anymore. Now that she had done that, she could make her move and _convince _him.

"Lina!" Ruth yelled at me as she pulled me back to the girls.

"I _know _what you saw, but you can't! Not here! This isn't helping us, and you've _got _to brush it off until we're done! You're in charge; you should _know _better by now!"

I pushed her off of me, and perched back onto my post, getting a final count of my girls. "Onwards! Stay together and keep _moving! _We've got to get with the rest of the nurses! Let's _go_!" With me in the lead, we all grabbed onto each other's shoulders and managing not to give a second glance at Richard, we continued on our pursuit of the remainder of our outfit.

* * *

_Winters POV, same day _

Operation Market-Garden was turning out to be a success. The Dutch Resistance was fantastic with their help of trying to get us to the bridges, despite my earlier reservations that most of the group's members happened to be children. The initial _jump _had been easy, and everyone arrived well within the drop zone. A liberated Eindhoven would be a sight I could never forget—everyone was so happy and grateful for our arrival and assistance. There had been some problems when we arrived in Son; the Germans had set up the demolition of a bridge and we had to find another way over the canal. That ended up taking a few hours, but we thought that was the least of our worries. Once we had arrived in Eindhoven, we made the outskirts of the city our base that same evening.

I'd heard that the field hospital had finally set up a temporary aid station in Eindhoven, and decided to go check in on Caroline before I dug in for the night. Before I entered inside the abandoned school they'd used as their base, I encountered Holly and Ruth making their leave. I said good evening to them. Holly looked at me in disgust and told Ruth she'd see her back at their quarters. Ruth and I were left alone.

"Am I missing something here?" I asked, wondering about Holly's cold shoulder she'd given me.

"That was sure some kiss Annabelle gave you."

"_You _saw that?"

"I saw it, Holly saw it…Captain, all of second battalion saw it."

I buried my face in my hands. I had been so in the moment at the time that, when I finally realized I was being kissed, by Caroline's least favorite person in the Army Nurse Corps, she had broken away from me and was off in pursuit of her unit. Ruth proceeded to tell me that Caroline had been ready to go after Annabelle, and had been forced to intervene by pulling her back and reprimanding her.

"She's in charge of me, I'm aware of that, Captain Winters. But she needed a wakeup call. I knew she was upset, and she had every right to be. That's not like her at _all _to be letting Annabelle cloud her judgment. What I'm wondering is why _you _let her kiss you."

"Believe me, Lieutenant Phillips. I can't tell you why I let her either."

"What?"

"I didn't even _know _it was _her. _I was reading my map, someone came up to kiss me. I thought it may have been an over eager Dutch girl, but when I _finally _paid attention, it was Lieutenant McLean!"

"Then you might want to go clarify things with Caroline. Captain Winters, she's one of my closest friends. I love the girl to death, but I can't have her make those mistakes. She's going to get herself in trouble, and she'll get _us _in trouble. She hasn't been herself since Swindon, and Holly and I are trying to help her through that. Don't make it worse for her, even if you didn't mean it."

"Have you seen her?"

"She's finishing up for the night. She's still in there. Go ahead. It's only her."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Phillips."

Ruth nodded, and said good night. I stood in the doorway of the hospital's makeshift ward, and took a moment to stare at Caroline in her element. She was finishing up making beds and didn't even hear me enter.

"Lina."

She looked up from the pillow she was fluffing.

"Captain Winters, good evening. What can I do for you?"

"Are you all settled in?"

"Yes sir. We are. Thank you for asking."

"It's only us, Lina. You know you can drop the formalities."

She arched an eyebrow, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Really now? You and your men are ones to talk…after what we saw today in Eindhoven."

"Caroline…" She looked at me sternly.

"I didn't know it was her."

"_Excuse _me?" One of her dark eyebrows arched in suspicion, and she had her hands on her hips, silently ordering me to explain myself.

"I _didn't know _it was _her. _I was reading my map, a pair of lips met mine, I looked up and then she was _gone. _I didn't go and _actively _seek her out, Caroline. I know it didn't look that way when you saw us, but I am telling you the truth."

"You're telling me you weren't even paying _attention_?"

"Yes."

She looked at me in disbelief, and to my surprise, she started to laugh. Her beautiful, silvery laughter echoed melodiously in the room, and I was pretty sure that was the first time I'd seen her smile since that horrendous night. Caroline came closer, took my hand in hers, laced our fingers together, and tenderly squeezed it.

"Only _you _would be more concerned with that than hoping some girl would come up and kiss you."

"Well, if it was _you _that had done that…the map would've met the ground, honestly."

She laughed again, but then her expression sobered up.

"I have to be honest, though. At the time, seeing you allowing her to kiss you bothered me."

"I've been made aware of that. Ruth told me what happened."

"I guess you weren't the only one acting unprofessional today."

She looked so ashamed of herself. She wasn't even looking at me anymore; her eyes were staring at the floor. I stepped closer, and gently beckoned her chin up with my hand.

"Richard—"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that things aren't right, and that they're affecting you to act out. I'm sorry she kissed me and made you angry. I'm sorry I haven't been here so you could talk to me about what's bothering you."

"How can I expect you to be? There's a lot going on. I'm not demanding that you shirk your duties just so I can have you as a shoulder to cry on."

"An awful thing _happened _to you. I _want _to be here for you."

She took my hand, and placed it over her heart.

"You _are. _You always _are,_" she affirmed. "You were there with me that night, even if Lipton was the one who helped me out. I…"

"Go on."

"I thought of you. That's how I was able to hold on…that I'd be okay, because I had you in my heart, and in my mind. I'm not saying I'm over it—"

"No one's expecting you to be 'over' it. Especially me. It's been an awful time for you lately, Caroline. I wouldn't blame you if you _had_ been more upset with me right now."

"I'm trying not to let it affect me. I'm not. Little by little, you know? I'm actually glad we left Aldbourne."

I took her in my arms, and held her close. She laid her head on my chest, and we stood there together, enjoying the moment. I caressed her still-bruised cheek, and dropped a kiss on her brow. I knew what she meant by that. As much as I loved Aldbourne, and everything she and I had experienced there together, it was time for us to move on. Especially for her sake.

"You want to forget."

"I _need _to forget. Every time the girls lingered around me, or June came to visit by order of Sink, I'm brought back to that night, Richard. In Holland, I can forget because it didn't happen here. I'm so glad that you didn't run away. That you believed me, and came to my side the moment I needed you, and never _left it._ That you've allowed me to have my space, and are there for me when _I _feel I need to talk about it."

"I'm not leaving you anytime soon. Never planned on it, actually."

"I'm glad."

* * *

_Nuenen, Holland, 19-20 September 1944_

We said goodnight, and parted ways after I had escorted her to her quarters. I went back to my foxhole with Nixon, and got some much needed rest. I was going to need it, as I would need energy to get through next few days…the days that would settle our fates. End the war by Christmas, or continue fighting into 1945. The next morning, Easy ventured out into Helmond, where we would have our first direct encounter with the Germans in Holland. We met resistance after we left Nuenen from the 107th Panzerbrigade and their tanks.

And it began. Buck got hit in the behind (one bullet, _four _holes was the running joke amongst the men). Bull got separated from us and also sustained a wound to his shoulder. Van Klinken and Grant were wounded, and unfortunately, we lost one of our replacements—a James Miller, who was barely nineteen…

All in all, I had fifteen casualties. Four dead, eleven wounded, and Bull was missing for the night. I'm sure Caroline was being kept _very _busy back at the field hospital. Morale amongst the men was at an all-time low that evening because of Bull's absence. Everyone had him on their minds, hoping he was okay, as we dug into foxholes for a second time in a row and watched the city of Eindhoven be bombed by the Germans.

It looked as though Market-Garden _wasn't _going to get us home by Christmas.

Luckily, there was good news for us the following morning. Bull had made it back to us in one piece, much to everyone's joy, but the celebration was short lived. We had to get on the move.

"The Germans are concentrating their armor up near Veghel. We may be heading into more tanks," said Nixon, as we got in our truck.

"Well, as long as there's only old men and kids," I replied, trying to crack a joke, despite the fact that we were forced to retreat. I made sure I told Nixon my feelings about the subject.

"First time for everything," he responded.

"How are the other divisions faring up north?"

He sighed. "I think we're going to have to find another way into Germany."

* * *

_Caroline's POV, 19 October 1944, Nijmegen, Holland_

We were able to establish a permanent hospital in Nijmegen as the men remained on the lines in Holland. It had been a little over a month since the failure of Market-Garden. Now that we had made it to the 'Island,' we remained on-call as the men went on patrols, and continued to take German artillery on a daily basis. They were in control of the Island, and we didn't receive any orders to keep moving. Nijmegen was to be our home until we were told to move off the line.

Easy had already suffered some serious casualties just a few days after their initial arrival into the Island. Richard had ordered a patrol on the fifth of October, and Privates Alley and Lesniewski were hit with some serious shrapnel. They survived, but needed some serious hospital recovery time. Easy ended up with _twenty-two _wounded at the end of the mission. Unfortunately, they had also lost a man on that same patrol. Dukeman had been hit early by German fire as they waited for reinforcements to join them. The mission had been successful, save for Dukeman's death, but they had gotten their objective and even brought back German POWs.

That patrol was Richard's last mission as Easy Company's leader. It had been reported that Major Horton had died, and now second battalion was in need of help. Uncle Bob promoted him to executive officer of second battalion, and Moose Heyliger replaced him as Easy's CO.

As for me, I visited with June when I could, especially because she was missing Buck. He'd been sent back to England for some recovery after his wound in Eindhoven, and she was not sure when he would be back. She'd been in correspondence with him since his departure, but I could tell that she was genuinely sad that he wasn't there. So we basked in each other's company.

I needed her support, because Annabelle was still giving me problems at the hospital. She constantly talked about how good of a kisser Richard was, and how apparently, they had been spending time together. I figured this was a lie, because he had been holed up at Battalion HQ, barraged by endless paperwork. He hadn't had time for any visitors.

_She's doing it to get a rise out of you. Don't fall for it. _

Ruth's tough love had been a help. I didn't want to lose my focus, and I _kept telling _myself that Annabelle was wrong. I wasn't damaged goods, I didn't flirt with the man who attacked me, I didn't ask for it, and it _wasn't my fault. _I wasn't going to lose Richard because of something that had been completely out of my control, even if she thought otherwise. The people I cared about knew the truth.

_She's doing it to get a rise out of you. Don't fall for it. _

My mantra. And it was helping.

Holly came into the ward one day with Luz. I asked him how the men were doing, but all I got was a grin.

"Maybe you should ask Captain Winters. He's in the receiving area, and he asked us to come and find you, Emeralds!"

Well, _this _was a surprise. I rushed out to receiving, and my heart immediately leapt when I saw the back of his silhouette and his bright red hair. It fell just as quickly when I noticed that Annabelle was in front of Richard, sensually stroking his cheek, smiling flirtatiously at him. Something inside me snapped. There he was, just _letting _her near him. He was trying to be polite, I was sure; he probably didn't want to embarrass her more than she was already embarrassing herself by flirting with him…but I didn't care anymore.

"You can fucking _have _her, Captain Winters."

He turned around immediately at the sound of my voice.

"Caroline, I came to see you."

"Funny. Doesn't look that way," I replied, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Sweetheart, I swear, I—"

"Stop! Just _stop_! I have had _enough_! Say whatever you want me to believe…I'm _sure _you're _telling the truth, _but I'm tired of seeing this girl wanting to worm her way in to _your _heart while she _thrives _on harassing me about EVERYTHING that has happened these past few months! She makes moves on you, and you _let _her!"

"Lina, sweetheart, _please._"

He had taken my hand in his, but I snatched it out of his grip.

"Don't _call _me that! I can't do this anymore!"

She _was _right. He _didn't _want me. How could he, when he just _allowed_ her to flirt with her? Couldn't he see that it _bothered _me? Of course, I hadn't told him about the things she had been saying about my character…but he _knew _she'd always been a problem in my life even _before _the incident in Swindon! He looked at me, wide-eyed, at my confession.

"She's right. You do deserve better. She's a horrible person, but at least _her _reputation's still in check. I can't offer you _that _anymore," I snarled, implying that, yes. I was 'ruined.'

"That doesn't matter to me!"

"Clearly it does, or else you wouldn't _let _her near you! You _know _how I feel about her! I'm _done, _Captain Winters. I'm done fighting for you over _her._"

"So you're just _giving up_?"

"Looks that way, _sir._"

I stepped away from him, and approached Annabelle. She had the haughtiest look on her face, but flinched when I raised my hand. I wanted to _slap _her hard. She deserved it; she _needed _a good walloping, but Captain Edwards had made her way to receiving to see what was going on.

"Lieutenant Summers! My office. _Now!_"

Edwards stormed off, and I lowered my hand. Annabelle resumed her victorious smirk when I lowered it.

"You win. You can have him. I'm sorry he liked me first back in the States. He's yours now. You. _Win_."

I left them there, and went to meet with Edwards. She ordered me to sit down, and stared at me for a long while. I said nothing. I met her gaze. I was ready for whatever discipline she wanted to dole out for my behavior. She placed her hands on her desk and sighed.

"How long has she been saying things to you?"

"Since it happened, ma'am."

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

I scoffed. "Why? I don't know why. Maybe because in a way, she _is _right?"

"Lieutenant, you didn't ask for that man to attack you. You may think that, but you're wrong. This is a _difficult _world for a woman to be in. Just because we're here doesn't mean we should be treated with disrespect. Unfortunately, some men think otherwise. It was a terrible thing that happened to you. I know you're trying to come to terms with it, but you cannot be yelling the way you did in there…even if Lieutenant McLean has been causing all of the tension."

"I don't like how I acted either, ma'am."

"I need you to take a few days away from the hospital, and get some rest. You're tired. Whatever time you have to sleep…well, I'm sure you've been having trouble sleeping."

I looked at her in shock.

"You mean—"

"I don't want to punish you. You've had a lot on your plate. But I'd _better _not see you act like this again. _Threatening _to slap her? _Using _that language to a ranking officer? That is _not _you, and that is _not _how we act. If you're having issues with her, you come directly to me. If she's bothering you, you get away from her. Do you understand, Lieutenant Summers?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Then get back to your quarters and go to bed. I don't want to see you here for the next three days. Dismissed."

"Thank you, ma'am."

I saluted and ran off back to my quarters. On my walk back, I convinced myself that I was doing the right thing. I hated Annabelle with every fiber of my being, but seeing as he was perfectly _fine _with her affections as of late, I wasn't about to stand in her way. I wasn't about to continue to make myself miserable by watching her try to seduce him. It hurt to let him go, but in the long run, I'd be able to finally find some peace of mind. I hoped she would leave me alone now that she had him. Annabelle McLean was a terrible person, who'd only had it out for me because he preferred me. I know she would still despise me, and I would continue to despise her, but I figured she'd be smart enough to shut her yap and stay out of my life. She hadn't been raped. She hadn't been seen with a man that wasn't her beau in public by her peers. She was still physically _virtuous, _even if her soul wasn't, and that alone made her better for him.

I knew, deep down, that I still wasn't at fault. But her words hurt. They pierced my heart and affected me because none of my peers, save for Holly and Ruth, seemed to believe me…thanks to her gossiping. Because her words allowed me to believe that he wouldn't want me anymore. I was a slut who allowed this to happen to me; at least that's how Annabelle and the other nurses made me feel like that's who I was…

Like if I was a _nothing. _

And Richard didn't deserve a nothing.

* * *

_Winters POV, 25__ October 1944_

I hadn't even realized Caroline truly felt _that_ threatened by Annabelle. I knew the girls hated each other, but I thought Caroline was strong enough to not let it affect her. That kiss in Eindhoven was completely unplanned, and I _told _her that. She _knew _that. She said she _believed _me. Yes, Annabelle had been lingering around me lately; she _had_ come to Battalion HQ a few times to 'say hello' but I paid no notice of her and promptly sent her on her way. I wished it had been Caroline in her place every single time! Then I realized that she was probably just vulnerable. Coming to terms with what happened in Swindon was going to take a while to get over—I knew that _too_. After what had been done to her…I could see why she was having some trust issues.

Then again, why _had _Annabelle been throwing herself at me after Caroline's attack? Caroline's words had haunted me as I trudged through more paperwork. I had had a miserable few days since she ended it—I couldn't sleep, I snapped at my orderly constantly, I hated my new 'promotion,' and even Nixon had been getting on my nerves. I kept analyzing what Caroline had told me—she had said that Annabelle had been 'right' about me deserving better. What on _earth _had she been telling Caroline…that Caroline hadn't told me? There was more to her outburst than feeling inadequate.

I decided, out of fear of death, to go talk to June. I waited a few days, knowing that June probably would've heard what had happened, and would need some time to cool down…because she would be _very _angry with me. I didn't want her to kill me before I could ask her what was going on with Caroline. I continued my stupid paperwork and reports as I stewed in jealously in my office on the night that Operation Pegasus was set to go. I was worried that Moose would be nervous on his first mission, and a bigger part of me _really _wanted to be leading my men. Luckily, the operation was a success, and Moose had done a fantastic job—thus cementing Nixon's reassurances that he _would _be a great CO for Easy.

The next morning, I went over to Regimental HQ right before June took her lunch break. She was shooting daggers at me as I approached her desk outside of Sink's office.

"I can't believe you had the guts to show up here, Captain Winters."

"How is she?"

"She's been better, obviously."

"June—"

"That's Lieutenant Summers to you!"

"Lieutenant Summers," I amended, not wanting to earn more of her wrath, "I'm missing information here. Annabelle's saying things to her, and I don't know what those things might be."

"You mean…_oh_. You haven't really talked to Caroline, have you?"

"The last time we _really _got to talk was in Eindhoven."

"Things have gotten worse _since _Eindhoven. That's why she went off on you."

"You need to explain. I know I shouldn't have let Annabelle get close to me, but Lieutenant Summers, I will tell you this. She started doing it _after _Caroline's attack in Swindon. Caroline was also aware that the kiss Annabelle gave me in Eindhoven meant absolutely nothing to me."

"Dick…come join me for lunch."

We went outside for her lunch hour, and explain she _did. _She told me that Annabelle had kept flaunting the nature of the kiss—she told Caroline that _I_ had shown interest in her. She had also started rumors that Caroline was damaged goods, and not worthy, really of anyone to want her anymore.

"June…she's not 'damaged goods.' How on earth—"

"Annabelle accused Lina of flirting with her attacker beforehand…and that some of the nurses were witness to it. It wasn't true. We all know that thanks to Lipton, and that man is _not _a liar."

"He _brought _me to her that night! Of _course _I believe Lipton! Even if he hadn't been there, I _still _would've believed Caroline's word! Why didn't she tell me any of this in Eindhoven?"

"She's not herself, Dick, and you know that. She thinks she is worthless already, and clearly, Annabelle has made things worse. But Dick?"

"Yes?"

"I know she said she gave up on the two of you. The thing is, I don't want you to give up on her. You're good for her, and she does love you so much. The poor thing has cried herself to sleep every night since she ended it. Mrs. Watson and the girls have kept me informed. She is not thinking straight. I wish she had confided in you, but _please _don't give up on her. I want to call you brother-in-law one day, Dick."

"I will never give up on Caroline. But clearly, she needs space, and I will respect her wishes, June. She's upset, and understandably so."

"You didn't know. At all. And it makes sense that she started paying more attention to you after Swindon. She's probably had it all planned out. Make Caroline feel like shit, make it look as though she's trying to get you…and _boom, _Caroline snapped, ended it, and Annabelle wins."

"I'll give her time, June. She just needs _time._"

June and I got up, and she embraced me.

"I'm sorry for being so nasty earlier, but she's my baby sister, and you know how I get regarding her."

"Don't even apologize. I figured you'd be on the defense when I came by. So…future brother-in-law, huh?"

She smiled at me, and took my arm as we made our way back to Regimental HQ.

"Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Yes. Yes it did.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Chapter fourteen is almost done! What to expect next? A little bit of Moose Heyliger, a little interference by June and Nixon, and PARIS. See you soon!**

**Currahee!**

**-BB**


	14. If I Ever Feel Better

**I'll keep it brief. **

**Thanks to all who have favorited and followed. Much obliged. Thanks to Ambrose &amp; the series for setting the stage for the Holland campaign &amp; post-recovery at Mourmelon. Was necessary to get the timeline right.**

**Review Love!**

**RHatch89:**** You're the best &amp; I love you! Stay tuned!**

**mngirl:**** I've got more Annabelle drama in store for you this chapter and I'm happy that she's working as an evil bitch character. And yes, it is sad to see our favorite Major in such heartache, but it was wise of him to seek out June. Glad you liked my 'brother-in-law' reference! Hope you had fun on your retreat, and you caught up on some sleep! Have some fun this summer—you've earned it, and thank goodness your house is ready to sell. Been there, done that &amp; don't want to have to repeat it any time soon! Paris, part of it, is **_**here, **_**and enjoy! Must dash, talk soon! **

**Song Choice:**** We're in France, so I'm feeling French. Today is Phoenix, "If I Ever Feel Better" from their debut album **_**United. **_

**Happy reading &amp; currahee!**

* * *

_14  
_"If I Ever Feel Better"

* * *

The Island, Holland, Mourmelon-le-Grand and Paris, France

31 October 1944-14 December 1944

* * *

_They say an end can be a start  
Feels like I've been buried yet I'm still alive  
It's like a bad day that never ends  
I feel the chaos around me  
A thing I don't try to deny  
I'd better learn to accept that  
There are things in my life I can't control_

* * *

_Winters POV, Driel, Holland, 31 October 1944_

Although Moose proved to be an excellent CO to Easy Company, a part of me still wanted to feel as though I was still involved with the men. So, one evening, we headed out to inspect some outposts on the Island. We got to discussing the company, and to my relief, he actually asked me for some advice. He was feeling as though he couldn't fill my shoes, because I had been the one who took Easy into combat.

"You know where they came from, and what they've been through," he said.

"Hang tough. Train your new platoon leaders. Trust your noncoms."

That was the best advice I could give him. He'd already proven himself through Operation Pegasus. All he needed to do was build up a camaraderie with the men, and that was well underway. Suddenly, we were interrupted by a HALT from a private on guard duty. Moose tried to say that it was _him, _but hesitated. The guard shot…at _him._ Moose fell in an instant at my feet.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

I stayed with him, trying to stabilize him, as the guard came running over to us.

"Oh my god!"

"Send for Lieutenant Welsh! Stay _awake on me _Moose!" I looked at Moose for a moment, before snapping back up at the private, who was still staring at Moose's body.

"SEND FOR LIEUTENANT WELSH!"

"Okay, okay!"

As I waited, I struck Moose with a morphine syrette, and started to bandage up his leg. When Welsh came with his jeep, he gave Moose more morphine. We got his body in the jeep, and I ran back to Battalion HQ to alert the medical staff as to what had happened. Doc Roe came to intercept Welsh and Moose. To my surprise, Caroline accompanied him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was on closing duty. Doc Roe asked for my help. I hope that's okay."

"The more help, the better."

She looked at me with concern, and carefully took my arm in hand, asking me if I was okay. I contentedly watched as she examined me, grateful to be nearby her after our time apart. I'd _missed _her, and her presence, despite how upset she was with me…with her _situation…_was soothing. Although I appeared to be the calm and collected soldier on the outside, inside I was nervous and all jitters, hoping that Moose would pull through.

"Sweethea—Lieutenant Summers," I amended, meeting her eyes. "I'm perfectly fine. But thank you for your concern," I replied, not unkindly. I gave her a brief smile, and to my pleasure, she returned it. Her hand was still on my arm, and I made way to squeeze it in reassurance, but the private, who had also made it back to Battalion HQ, was a wreck. He could not stop apologizing for his mistake, and his desperate pleas interrupted our moment. Caroline broke away to help out with the preparation of Moose's ambulance while I talked to the private.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm so sorry. I didn't know, Jesus Christ."

"Where are you from, trooper?"

"Wyoming, sir."

"You're a long way from home, private."

Just then, Welsh's jeep arrived. I shouted out for a stretcher, and Doc Roe helped Welsh place Moose on it. Caroline examined the wound; I could hear her mutter something about being glad the wound had been bandaged up right away. Thank _god _I'd done something right. Doc Roe, however, asked how much morphine had been administered to Moose. _Uh-oh. _In my haste, I'd forgotten how many syrettes in total had been given. Welsh had mentioned something about a possible _third _syrette, so it was anywhere from two to three.

"Two, three syrettes maybe," I answered.

"Three syrettes _maybe_?"

"Yeah," said Welsh.

"Were you trying to kill him?"

"It was two," I replied, hoping I was right.

"You don't think it might be important to let us _know_? Because I do not see one syrette on that man's jacket!"

"I'm sorry, Doc," finished Welsh, lamely.

"Sure is a good thing he's a big man. Maybe he'll stand a chance."

"He was in a lot of pain, Doc. We didn't know what to do."

Doc Roe rounded on Welsh after he gave Moose one last onceover.

"You are officers, you are grownups, you oughta know!"

"Doc Roe! That's _enough_," interjected Caroline. I was appreciative of her interference, but at the same time, Doc Roe was right. He had every reason to berate Welsh and me. We should've known to at _least _pin the syrettes on the jacket. How could I have been so stupid? Without another word, he and Caroline got ready to leave. Doc Roe got up front to drive, and Caroline went in back to keep an eye on Moose. I shut the doors, and tapped the window to signal that they could head off. As Doc Roe drove away, I shined my flashlight for one final glance. I swore I could see her smiling at me through the back windows, wordlessly trying to tell me that everything would be okay. That alone made my night a _little _better.

* * *

_Caroline's POV, Mourmelon-le-Grand, France, November 1944_

After the incident with Moose, we remained in Holland for another month. We spent most of November continuing to receive casualties while Easy kept up their defense of the Island. June came to visit me with most welcomed news—Buck was recovering nicely, and would hopefully be back amongst the men soon.

I had not seen Richard after I'd yelled at him. I didn't want to talk to him, or seek him out. He must've gotten my message, because he didn't come after me. I kept Ruth and Edwards's advice in my mind as Annabelle boasted about her spending time with him. I tried hard to ignore her, and went about my days as best as I could. June told me that Annabelle was spewing bullshit. I believed June, and was relieved that nothing was happening between them, but that still didn't persuade me to talk to him. I needed to be by myself for the time being.

Then Moose had gotten shot, and I _finally _saw him almost two weeks since I'd ended it. I was _so _worried about him; what if _he _had gotten shot too? He wasn't mean to me…but then again, it was _impossible _for him to be an awful person, unlike me. I felt terrible for him as he tried to remember Moose's morphine dosage. Yes, he and Welsh had made a mistake, but they had also acted fast and got Moose stable enough so he _could _be saved. Moose lost a lot of blood, but he was sent back to an English hospital and despite the severity of his wounds, he was going to pull through.

Our second month in Holland came to an end and we were then stationed in Mourmelon-le-Grand, France, where the men were able to receive on-the-clock healthcare from us as they rested and enjoyed their leisure time. The nurses, however, also received more casualties as we tried to recuperate from the exhaustion of Holland.

My dreams and thoughts were still preoccupied by that awful night in Swindon. Nothing had really changed. Not having Richard around made a difference, and not for the better. I missed him—he was my confidant. Besides June, he was the only one I could really _talk _to. He was _gone, _and that was because of me. I didn't have him to tell me things would be okay anymore. Things had only seemed to have gotten _worse _without him in my life.

* * *

_June's POV, Mourmelon-le-Grand, France, 8 December 1944_

All through November I spent my time buried in my uncle's mess of paperwork, writing letters to Buck, who was still in the hospital after his 'one bullet, four holes' wound, and worrying about my sister's welfare. It seemed as though she was starting to slowly improve. She went out with Holly and Ruth a little more frequently, and they told me that she was sleeping better.

She still looked very sad, and whenever we had a chance to eat lunch together, I'd ask her the two same questions. One was regarding Dick; had she seen him at all? She would respond with a 'no' and change the subject. Then I'd ask if Annabelle was still being a bitch. That question was always a blunt 'yes' and then she wouldn't speak much during the rest of our time together.

Our lunch had ended very much like this on some afternoon in late November. I told Caroline goodbye and then decided to go to the PX to see if I had any post. To my delight, there was a letter waiting for me from Buck!

_28 November 1944  
Dearest Junebug,_

_Thanks for your letter of the 19__th__. I got it just in time for Thanksgiving—it was most welcomed, as I was feeling saddened by the fact that I wouldn't be with you or the guys for the holiday. I hope you had a nice day with Caroline; please tell her that I say 'hello' and I hope she's doing well. I'm sorry that Annabelle is still giving her a hard time. Why not confront her about it, seeing as you seem to believe that she separated your sister and Captain Winters in the first place? _

_You've been so busy worrying about Caroline, so I'm going to ask how YOU have you been. You need to look out for yourself too. I'm sure Colonel Sink's kept you busy. I'm glad you find time to write to me. Your letters have kept me sane. I'm bored, and all I want to do is go to Mourmelon, be amongst the men and, especially, be amongst you again. I can't wait to see you. I've missed talking to you; while I love that you write to me, I prefer hearing your voice and seeing your pretty red lips grin whenever you see me. _

_All is well on this end—nothing new to report. Hey, I was wondering…has Colonel Sink picked out Heyliger's replacement yet? I've been curious. Can you let me know whenever you write back to me if you're aware of who it is? _

_I'll see you in Mourmelon soon._

_Yours,_

_Buck _

I made a mental note to tell Buck that Lieutenant Norman Dike, AKA "Foxhole Norman" to Easy Company, was now Easy's CO, but thought about his advice. Why the _hell _hadn't I said _anything _to her? Edwards wasn't in charge of me. Uncle Bob was. I could _probably _manage to get away with a little verbal threatening _if _I did it on _my_ turf. If there was one thing I was really good at, it was having the ability to instill fear in my enemies_. _Oh, how I _wanted _to make Annabelle _squirm. _

I sent my uncle's runner to give Annabelle a summons to Regimental HQ. I patiently sat at my desk; palms folded on the top, as I waited for Annabelle's arrival. When they came, I promptly dismissed the runner. Annabelle smirked at me, but I kept a straight face—my 'not amused' expression quickly sobered her up.

"Colonel Sink wanted to see me?"

"Yes," I lied. "He'll be with you in a moment. _Please, _take a seat. Make yourself comfortable."

I gestured to the chair in front of my desk. Annabelle sat down, and I started to play my little game.

"_So, _I've been wanting to have a chat with you, but you've been _so _busy that I haven't had the heart to bother you! Seeing as you're waiting for the colonel, I suppose now is as good as time as any!"

"Lieutenant Summers…I'm not that stupid. You can cut the crap right now. I know what this is about. Let me put it to you briefly. Your sister's a slut, and Captain Winters wants nothing to do with you."

_Damn. _The girl was good, I had to admit. I drummed my fingers ever-so-casually on my desk.

"Hmm…so in the time since my 'slutty' sister ended it with Captain Winters, how many times has he visited you?"

"Oh, I don't know. Four, five times. The captain's a _very _busy man."

She was _such _a _liar. _

"The captain's also a very _honest _man. Get over yourself, Lieutenant McLean!" Her smirk fell as I said this. "You don't think _I've _talkedto him? I _have_ and he's not said one word to you since then! How long?"

"How long _what_?" she spat.

"How long did this insane idea of breaking up my sister and Captain Winters take you to figure out?"

"Oh, Lieutenant Summers, _please. _I saw my opportunity the day we were in Swindon. All it took was a little careful planning. As for Captain Winters ignoring me…doesn't matter. He may not be visiting me, but he's not exactly seeking _her _out either."

"You're so dense. He's not going after her because he respects her wishes. Let me tell you something, _Annabelle!" _I stood up, and slammed my thick manila folder file on the desk. Annabelle yelped at the noise and her blue eyes were alight with, to my amusement, _fear. _"Captain Winters saw _right _through your petty scheme. _He's _the one who knew something was wrong, and _guess what. _Go on. _Guess_!"

"WHAT?" she yelled, rising to meet my stance.

"He will _never _love you," I hissed. She didn't say anything to that. She only took a step back from me. I was ready to tell her to stay away from Caroline, but I didn't get a chance to.

"Lieutenant Summers, is everything alright here?"

Uncle Bob. _Shit. _Annabelle was ready to speak, but I shot her a glare.

"Everything's _fine, _sir. I was just having a talk here with one of my sister's _colleagues. _We're finished here, Lieutenant McLean. You're dismissed, and please, _heed my advice._"

Annabelle scurried off, and Uncle Bob approached my desk once she had left.

"What the hell was that about, June?"

"_That, _Uncle Bob, was hopefully the end of Caroline's problems. If you ask no more questions, I will say nothing, and you can forget that Annabelle was even _here. _Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a cup of coffee to fetch for you."

I left my uncle there, stunned by my casualness, as I coolly walked away in pursuit of his daily afternoon caffeine call, and thought that I was going to have _so much _to recall to Buck whenever I got the chance to reply to his letter. _Ooh, _did I have some news for him!

The next day, I had lunch with Caroline, as the usual, and did not bring up the showdown against Annabelle. Instead, I merely asked her my usual question about the girl.

"_No. _She's been surprisingly quiet lately."

"Hmm…I wonder why."

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, and I _still _didn't give away anything about my 'meeting' with Annabelle. She did look a _little _better that day, but it was obvious that she was still miserable without Dick. Whenever I saw Dick, he looked just as miserable. Now that I had gotten Annabelle out of their way, I wanted to get them to fix their relationship before it really _was _done for good.

As November drew to a close, everyone started talking about wanting a short furlough—Paris was the hotspot. That's where everyone wanted to go, although Reims was a close second. As I was working on paperwork one day in early December, Edwards approached my desk and handed me a forty-eight hour pass to Paris in Caroline's name.

"Give that to your sister when you see her for lunch, and make sure she actually _goes _this weekend. Get her out of here. Everyone has been getting leave, and she needs to get hers too."

I thanked her for it, and immediately looked at the details once Edwards had excused herself. Paris. Forty-eight hours. To be quartered at the Hotel de Savoie. Train to leave Mourmelon at 0800 on Saturday morning. There was even a section about useful information at the bottom of the slip; the pass suggested that good meals could be found at a café nearby the hotel. The Allies, apparently, frequented it for a filling pastry and decent cup of coffee.

_Idea. _

I disobeyed Edwards's orders. I didn't give her the pass at lunch, because I had to get my plan together. After we had eaten, I hightailed it back to Regimental HQ, and went in pursuit of Lew.

"_Hello _Captain Nixon," I purred, trying to capture his attention by flirting a bit with the man. He looked up from his work, and looked at me in surprise.

"June. What can I do for you?"

I waved Caroline's pass in his face.

"_This _is a pass for Caroline to go to Paris this weekend. Get a pen. Take notes. You're to write everything on this pass down on your own sheet of paper."

"Why are you making me copy Caroline's itinerary? She's a big girl—she's not going to lose her itinerary and get lost in Paris, June."

I smacked him on the head with the pass.

"Hey!"

"Get a clue, intelligence officer! You're going to get a pass for Dick, with the exact same directions and have these kids rendezvous in Paris! I can't bear to see Lina moping around, and I'm sure you're feeling the same about Dick! Get to it! Go persuade my uncle to give him the pass and make the arrangements! I've got some paperwork to finish, and I'm expecting a letter from Buck in the post today. I'll expect this _done_ when I get back in an _hour_."

I pretended not to notice his face fall when I mentioned Buck.

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you, Lew."

I was ready to leave, but he spoke once more.

"June…I don't envy Buck Compton in any way…except when it comes to you."

"Beg pardon?"

Nixon ran a hand through his inky black hair and grinned at me like a shy schoolboy.

"What I'm saying is…Buck's a lucky guy."

"Oh. Well, thanks Lew. I, well…_thanks_."

"Go on. Get your things done. I'll have Dick's pass ready, I swear. Your uncle had wanted to give him a break, so this will be easy to get his approval on."

I beamed at him, and flounced out of his office, trying very hard to forget what he had admitted to me.

* * *

_Winters POV, Paris, France, 14 December 1944_

My train arrived in Paris, and I asked my taxi driver to take me the hotel I was to be quartered in—the Hotel de Savoie_. _Once I checked in and got settled, I asked the concierge for a Paris guidebook, and went down to the nearby café that Nixon had recommended to me. I ordered a coffee, and read through the book, happy to be alone with my thoughts amidst the hustle and bustle of Paris. The café tables were filled to capacity of chatty Allied soldiers—most were American—and the one group behind me was particularly distracting. I tried to ignore their noise, but then one of the men moved his chair and bumped into my back without so much as an apology. That was enough. I was uncomfortable in the cramped area, so I decided to leave and start exploring the city. To further my chagrin, I accidentally dropped some change on the ground. As I came up after grabbing it, I could see a young woman with a book in her nose; I could see that it was Thomas Hardy's _Far From the Madding Crowd. _She had two cups of coffee gone. She pulled away from the book and asked the waiter, in perfect French, for a third cup.

I couldn't believe it.

Caroline. Casually reading _Far From the Madding Crowd _in a Parisian café, dressed in civilian clothing, speaking French...looking and acting as though she had lived in Paris her entire life, twenty feet away from me. That wasn't a coincidence, was it? She thanked the waiter, and turned her attention back to her book, lost in her own little world. I slowly approached her table, but she didn't look up, not even as she turned the page.

"What brings you to Paris?"

Caroline slammed her book shut and looked at me in horror.

"Captain Winters?"

* * *

**Up next: Parisian aftermath.**

**-BB**


	15. You Know We Can't Go Back

**I give you Paris...part II! ENJOY.**

**Thanks to everyone who has favorited/followed! **

**Author Responses!**

**RHatch89: ****Stay tuned! Got more coming, and I appreciate the love. Thanks for being so consistent with your reviews; I look forward to them every chapter!**

**Livelaughluvmusic:**** There you are! Good to hear from you! You'll get some answers in today's chapter, and I hope you keep updated with the rest of the story! We're nearing a halfway point (we've gotten through **_**Crossroads**_**!), and I'm hoping to have this finished before I go back to school for fall term! Happy reading and hope to see a review from you next time!**

**mngirl: ****Hello dearie! Isn't June a saucy bitch? Gotta love the girl for her moxie! We'll hear more from her too. I KNOW. I'm so mean for throwing Nix and Buck her way! I don't know how they'll pan out. I've had Nix in mind for her for so long, but Buck is amazing too and ahhh…we'll see! We shall see! We'll see more June &amp; Buck once we get to **_**The Breaking Point **_**chapters. HERE IS PARIS. I think you'll be happy with what I did! As for the 'hang tough' line, I believe that it is actual dialogue. That scene is really hard to hear the lines clearly—I consulted a transcript of **_**Crossroads **_**and I'm 99% sure Winters does say it to Moose. Glad you liked how I interpreted the scene—the writers could have done **_**a lot **_**with that one and shown his feelings regarding how he handled Moose's situation! GRRR. KEEP READING MY SILLY STORY, PLEASE. YAY SLEEP and CONGRATS on getting your license! Talk soon!**

**Everyone, keep posted for sixteen! Should be up ASAP, but unlike the **_**Replacements/Crossroads **_**chapters, I haven't drafted up a thing for **_**Bastogne. **_**I promise I'll have something up soon. **

**Music credit: A return to Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds. Check out this track, "You Know We Can't Go Back." POV Shifts, 1st Person, only Caroline &amp; Winters, also some French translations at the bottom of the chapter. **

**Happy reading &amp; currahee!**

* * *

_15_

"You Know We Can't Go Back"

* * *

14-15 December 1944

Paris and Mourmelon-le-Grand, France

* * *

_Many's the time when I found I'd lost my way love  
__I was stranded inside of the silent city walls  
__With my hand on my heart, I couldn't tell you if I'd been dreaming  
__Take me to my lover's arms, I won't wake up this time  
__Maybe I believe in magic love  
__I find it in the moon and stars above  
__I'll drag you from the one horse town  
__That'll bring you down  
__And I'll love you for all time_

* * *

_Winters POV, Paris, France, 14 December 1944_

Her eyes…those green eyes that I had missed so much; that had haunted my mind for practically two months…sharply glanced at me for a second, and then they looked back down at the coffee cup as Caroline nervously bit down on her lip.

"Hello, Lieutenant Summers. Let me guess. You're on a forty-eight hour pass?"

She nodded, still intent on staring at the cup.

"So am I. What hotel are you at?"

"Hotel de Savoie," she murmured. I was beginning to put two and two together.

"Me too. I have a feeling Nixon—"

"And June…"

"May have arranged for us to find each other. May I join you?"

"Only if you want to."

I pulled out the spare chair at her table. We sat there in silence. We didn't look at each other—I watched myself nervously twiddle my thumbs, and Caroline had managed to look away somewhere else; this time at the front cover of her book. I didn't _know_ what I could say to her—where I could even _begin_.

"I should g—go," she faltered, hurriedly standing up. She quickly began to walk away, but I reacted quickly, and was right behind her. I automatically reached out and clasped her hand in mine, pulling her towards my chest.

"Captain Winters, _please_. Let go," she begged.

"Lina, this isn't _fair_. You didn't even let me _explain_. You _left_ me there with a girl that I wanted absolutely nothing to do with."

"What would you have explained? Bottom line is, I don't fucking like her. She's never liked me, and yet—"

"Why didn't you tell me she was harassing you when we were in Eindhoven?"

"I…it just didn't matter at the time. I could tell you were sorry about kissing her. So I just didn't bother. For a while, I really believed what she said was true about me. Those weeks after the attack weren't easy for me. You knew that. I honestly believed she was right."

"That you were damaged goods? That you flirted with the man? That…"

She finally looked at me. Her eyes were threatening to fall with tears, and my heart broke at her expression. God, how I had missed this girl over the past month and a half! I continued my questioning, desperate for her answers.

"…That I wouldn't love you anymore?"

Caroline wordlessly nodded.

"Annabelle started 'paying' more attention to me after your attack. She _did _come and visit me at HQ, but Lina, I _swear, _I sent her away. I went to talk to June a few days after you…well, you _know,_ and we realized that she was plotting to plant the seeds of doubt in your mind. She taunts you about the attack and tells you things that aren't even remotely true, pretends that she's still interested in me, you cracked, and you let her win…Caroline, I do not think less of you. I've missed you, sweetheart. I wish you had told me, and I'm sorry I let her near me. Most of all, I'm sorry that you've been feeling like this…like if your life doesn't make sense anymore."

"You've really missed me?" she asked, hopefully.

"Of course I have. I've _wanted _you terribly. It hasn't been a good couple of months for me, Caroline."

"What…what do you mean?"

"I'm _lost _without you. I've had so much going on in my life too. I mean, it's nothing compared to what you're going through, but I _hate _my role at Battalion and you're not there for me to talk to. To _vent _to. You may not openly discuss what happened to you, but I've needed you lately…I really have, sweetheart."

"_You _miss me? You miss _talking _to me? After the way I yelled and acted toward you?"

"_Yes_."

The tears broke, and I looked at her as she fell to the ground and buried her face in her hands. I let her weep; she needed to let her feelings out. Then I got in front of her and knelt down. I took her in my arms as she cried, holding her close against my chest. All I wanted to do was _be there _for her. Then I moved her hands away from her face and took her tearstained cheeks in my own hands. I forced her to look at me, and she managed to start calming herself down. I pulled out my handkerchief, and dabbed away the tears.

"Will you talk to me then? Will you tell me what has been bothering you?" she asked.

"Don't worry about my problems at Battalion right now. All I want you to do, Caroline, is _listen _to me. I am in love with you. There is no one else for me, but you."

"I don't deserve you. Not after the way I've been."

I sighed. I got up and gave Caroline my hand to help her up from the ground before I continued to speak.

"Don't say that. Caroline, this time apart from you has been awful. It's made me realize that you're it for me. I _want _to come home to you and be able to tell you whatever is on my mind. I want _you _to be able to do the same with _me. _I just…I want to _go _home _with you_ whenever this war is over. I don't have a ring, but I can give you my heart, and my word, that I would be honored if you became my wife."

"What? Even after—"

"Swindon could, and would never alter the way I feel about you. You've always had me, I think, since the first day we met…when you accidentally insulted me at Toccoa…" I said, pleasantly drifting off at the thought of our first encounter back in 1942.

"Goodness me. Only two years ago…it feels like _ages_."

"And things have changed in those two years. Except for the love I've always had for you," I said, as I got back on the ground again…

This time, on _one _knee, as I entangled her fingers in my own.

"Caroline Summers, will you marry me?"

She gestured for me to get up and confirmed our engagement with a kiss on my lips.

"Of _course_ I will."

* * *

_Caroline's POV, same day_

He asked me to marry him. He asked me to _marry_ him. I couldn't believe that I was now _engaged_ to Richard, especially after almost two miserable months apart from him. I begged him to take me back to the hotel so I could make a phone call. I couldn't wait to tell my sister; she _needed_ to know my good news, so I got in contact with her. June was very excited for me, but not in the least bit surprised, and then ordered me to hang up so I could go spend time in _Paris_ with my _fiancé_.

Richard and I walked the streets of Paris hand in hand, and we couldn't contain our joy. I was smiling—for the first time since Swindon, I was perpetually _grinning_, and even his usually stoic expression had softened. He had come back to me. He _loved_ me. I was engaged to a wonderful man who _loved_ me for all that I could give him. All of my flaws, and all of my attributes—Richard wanted _all_ of _me_.

Oh, I wondered how my mother would react. I thought of her, a long time ago, once telling me that one day, she wanted to visit Paris, but with only _one_ person. My father. She told me and June that she believed Paris truly was the city for lovers, and was meant to be enjoyed solely _by_ lovers. My father promised he would take her one day, and I laughed at the fact that I had beaten her to Paris with the man that I loved, but that she didn't _love_ for me.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"My mother."

"Your mother?"

"_Yes_. She has always wanted to come to Paris with my father. Be in one of the world's most romantic cities with the man she loved most. Now here I am, fulfilling her dream, and I can just imagine what she will say when I told her I got to see Paris with _you_."

He laughed too, and then he kissed me.

"Give her _every_ detail, Lina."

We decided to be brave and continue exploring Paris through the use of the Metro, and got off on a random stop to see what we would encounter. We had dinner, and did some shopping—I had some back pay that was begging to be spent. So we split up for about an hour, and I found a women's clothing boutique showcasing the loveliest pieces out on its front display windows. The shopgirl introduced herself in French as Adélaïde.

"_Bonjour, mon non est Caroline."*_

"_Ce que je peux vous aider à trouver?"**_

"_Je ne sais pas, mais je vous remercie."***_

Adélaïde gestured for me to look around the shop, and although the clothing items were as beautiful as they looked in the display windows, nothing was catching my eye. My conscience was telling me to hold back; I _had _enough civilian clothes with me, and I was in my uniform most of the time. What did I need another sweater or another skirt for? A rustle against my arm interrupted my thoughts. I had accidentally bumped into a mannequin, and it was modelling a white linen dress. The dress flared out into a tea-length skirt. It was fitted at the waist, and had long, bell-shaped sleeves. It was simply adorned with a delicate cream colored satin sash, and tiny pearl buttons in the back.

It was _beautiful_. I asked Adélaïde if I could try it on. She gushed when I came out of the dressing room, proclaiming it to be a perfect fit, and I looked at myself in the mirror. I was _glowing_. I thought about what Richard would say if he saw me in it, and then I realized…

This dress was my wedding dress.

Before I knew it, I was paying Adélaïde for the dress and profusely thanking her for her assistance; she boxed it up and slipped it in a bag. The bag was securely in my grip as I made my way to Richard outside of our metro stop.

"Successful shopping trip?" he asked, pointing to the bag.

"You might say that."

"What'd you buy?"

"Oh…a little of this, a little of that. _Clothes._ What did _you_ buy?" I asked. He had a bag in hand as well. "Cufflinks?" His bag was as tiny as mine was big.

"No. Not even close."

For the second time that day, Richard got down on his knees and pulled out a small black velvet box from the miniscule shopping bag.

"This belongs to you. So that way people will know that you're mine. I can't have it any other way, Lina."

He slipped the simple solitaire diamond ring on my ring finger, and kissed me passionately, even though we were in public. I could feel the curious gazes of the passersby on us, but I didn't care. We reluctantly came up for air, and continued sightseeing. We arrived at our final stop, the _Jardin de Luxembourg_. I didn't really pay attention to Richard as he marveled at how pretty the grounds were, despite it being wintertime, because my eyes were glued to my engagement ring.

My _engagement ring_…how my new, small piece of jewelry could hold so much depth. It meant that, eventually, I would be his wife, and he would be my husband. So simple, and yet, so meaningful.

It was beginning to get late, and Richard suggested we go back to our hotel. We boarded the metro one last time. The exhaustion of the day finally hit me, and I was lost within my thoughts, ready to fall asleep if I didn't force my eyes to stay open. The train at one point harshly lurched as it came to a station, and that managed to free me from my reverie. As the train went onto its next destination, I got up, read the metro map posted on the wall, and realized that we were nearing the end of the line. We had missed our stop a few stations back, and there were no more transfer points. We'd have to ride it until it arrived at the terminus.

"Richard?" I muttered, as I came back to sit down.

Richard, however, was lost in thought. I studied his face—his eyes seemed glazed over, and his gaze was fixed straight ahead. I looked at what he was fixated on; a young boy sitting a few rows ahead of us. The boy gave us a shy smile, but did not come over.

The train finally stopped.

"Richard."

I rested my hand on his cheek, and whispered his name in his ear. I repeated it a few times; it became like a soothing mantra to him…begging him to come back to reality. He blinked, and finally turned to look at me. I was now holding his entire face still in my hands—our stares fixed only each other. He winced at the sensation of the cool metal of my engagement ring against his hot and flushed skin. Before he could say anything, our moment was interrupted when the boy approached us and said that indeed, we were at the last station, and it was also the last _train_ of the evening. He accompanied us out of the station, and we smiled when he saluted us. I only could nod my assent as Richard said we'd have to walk back to our hotel.

He simply kissed me goodnight after he escorted me to my bedroom. He quickly retreated to his room two floors above mine. I thought of his strange moment in the metro as I indulged in a warm bath; I allowed the hot water soothe my war-weary body and mind. I was looking forward to sleeping in a comfortable bed that evening, but I still could not get Richard completely out of my head. I slipped on my silky black nightgown and dressing robe before quietly leaving my room. I knocked bravely on Richard's door, and he answered it. He too, must've been getting ready for bed. He had no shirt on; only his army-issue pajama bottoms.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked, reaching out to touch the lace where my bosom slightly peeked out.

"No. You're my fiancé, and I'm _concerned_ about my fiancé. You said that you've had a lot on your plate since October, and I think now's a perfect time to talk. Something is clearly bothering you, so I thought I'd stop by to have a moment with you. May I come in?"

He stepped aside, and let me enter. I shut the door. I walked towards him, and I allowed him to gather me in his arms. We held onto each other desperately—not a word needed to be exchanged. He buried his head at the curve of my neck and collarbone, and I laid my ear against his chest…soothed by his steady heartbeat. I closed my eyes in pleasure as he dropped a gentle kiss on my head.

"What were you thinking about on that train, Richard?"

Richard sighed. He took my hand, and guided me, to my surprise, to his bed. I froze at the bed's edge, and he felt my fear. My body had flinched, and he could feel the jerky reaction through our linked palms. He picked my chin up gently with his hand, forcing me to look at him. His eyes said 'trust me' and that was all I needed for encouragement. Richard beckoned me close, sat on the bed, and helped me down next to him. We laid there facing each other…our noses almost touching. He reached out, and caressed my cheek.

"Everything I've done. Everything I've seen."

He didn't have to clarify that statement. I knew what he was talking about, and I could tell he didn't want me to pry for details. Uncle Bob had been right—war affected everyone, not just the terrified replacements, but the brave and seasoned officers too. I gave him a sad smile, and kissed him. This, being in _bed_ with him as we kissed, was more sensual than the other occasions we'd been together. His kissing grew more passionate and heated, and I didn't tell him to stop. The moment was dangerously intimate, but unlike the Swindon incident, I wanted _more. _This wasn't just any man I was with—this was _my _Richard, and I placed all my trust in him. How could I have _not _wanted to go further that night?

Soon, he was on top of me. He'd managed to flip me on my back, and I was running my hands through his gingery locks as we continued to kiss—his hands explored all over my body, and they especially lingered on my breasts (not that I was complaining). I moaned out in pleasure as his lips nipped against my neck.

"Richard?" I breathed.

"What is it Lina?" he asked, his eyes wholly dilated with desire.

"Take off my nightgown. _Please._"

"Caroline, _no. _Sweetheart, I can't. I'd _love _to, but I _can't. _Not…not after what's happened to you. I…I don't want to hurt you. This is _more _than I was expecting from you tonight, to be honest."

"You would _never _hurt me, Richard."

He studied me for a moment, and kissed me on my forehead.

"Lina, just…just stay with me tonight. That's all I want. Just let me hold you, so that way I know you're here when I wake up tomorrow. That this trip to Paris wasn't some dream and I'll wake up in Mourmelon, _alone _and worried sick about you."

His eyes were pleading with me, and all I could do was agree to his request. I looked over him as he shut his eyes. His arms grabbed onto my waist, and I held his head in my arms—it rested comfortably on my breasts—content with hearing his heavy breathing once sleep had finally overtaken him.

* * *

_Winters POV, Paris, France, 15 December 1944_

When I stirred to the blooming Parisian sunrise, I was not alone in my bed. Caroline's brunette tresses were strewn haphazardly over my bare chest; her figure spooned perfectly against mine. Nothing had happened last night, and I didn't expect _anything _to happen—I made that clear to Caroline—but that still didn't mean I would've _minded _if we'd gone further than sleeping next to each other. I was, however, grateful to be in my fiancée's company, uninterrupted by my superiors, by her fellow nurses, by _Nix_, by June…just _us_. We had been miserable during our time apart, so I was happy to take advantage of the final moments we had left in Paris by drinking in Caroline's sleeping visage. She looked so peaceful, and I was _glad_ to see her look relaxed. The last few months had taken a toll on her; she looked so tired, but this morning, she was finally at ease. I didn't have the heart to wake her up, so I simply waited for her to rise on her own.

"Hmm…Richard?" she yawned, as she moved away from me while stretching her arms up in the air.

"Good morning, Caroline," I said, pulling her back against me and allowing her to nest in my lap. I began to kiss her gently at the nape of her neck, and was satisfied by the fact that she was moaning in ecstasy at my touch. Then I turned her face to me, and our lips met in a proper good morning kiss.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked, playfully, ruffling a hand through my hair.

"Much better, sweetheart. How are you?"

"Hmm…_sad._"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to go back to Mourmelon. Can't we just stay here, pretend there's _not _a war going on, and live our lives from the comfort of this room?"

"Easier said than done, Lina. But we can't do that. Right now, we _need _to worry about getting back to Mourmelon. What we _also _need is something to eat. I'm _starved. _Breakfast?"

"Hmm…yes, but in the meantime, I'm going back to bed. Try to sleep a bit before the breakfast comes. You're calling room service," she ordered, burrowing under the blankets once more. I rolled my eyes at her childishness, got under the covers myself and carefully crept up next to her. Her eyes were shut, but they opened a bit when she felt my presence near her.

"Richard. What _are _you doing?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing…at…_all_."

"Richard…"

My hands met her waist and I tickled her. She shrieked in amusement at the sensation and writhed around trying to get away from me, but couldn't stop giggling at the same time. I loved seeing her like this, so carefree and vivacious, especially after the months of sadness that had been imposed on her. I slowly began to lessen my movements, and took her in my arms, kissing her soundly on her lips. Gone was Caroline's exhaustion—she conceded defeat and did not go back to sleep.

* * *

_Caroline's POV, Mourmelon-le-Grand, Paris, same day_

Breakfast in bed, with my _very _handsome and _slightly _naked fiancé. I _really _wasn't motivated to go back to Mourmelon after _that _romantic interlude, but alas, we were forced to be on a noon train out of Paris so as to meet our curfew. Our forty-eight hours had come to an end.

When we disembarked at Mourmelon, we shared a kiss before going off in pursuit of our friends. Richard was going to let Nixon and Welsh know, where as I ran off to find Holly and Ruth. June was the _only _one who'd known about the proposal—I would find her later. We promised to meet back at the movie tent in an hour; _Seven Sinners _was being screened that evening, and we hadn't seen it, so we thought it'd make for an impromptu 'date night.' I entered our quarters—the girls were there getting ready for the movie as well.

"I swear, if George does more of his impressions I'll—LINA! Hi, darling, welcome back! How was Paris?"

Holly eagerly greeted me, and she and Ruth came to sit on my bed as I got out of my Class A's and back into my service uniform (much to my relief). I told them that it was wonderful, and we chatted as I unpacked my valise. Ruth, then, all of a sudden, shrieked.

"What is _wrong _with you?!" chided Holly.

"LOOK AT LINA'S FINGER, LOOK!"

"Shh! You're acting like a child, Ru—" I tried to admonish Ruth, but then Holly's eyes went large as she laid sight on my finger's new adornment.

"Oh my _god! _Lina! Did you meet someone in Paris? Was it some handsome Frenchman that swept you off your feet?" gushed Holly.

"Breathe, Holly. _Breathe. _Look, I didn't meet a Frenchman in Paris. Alright? I'm afraid there was not one Frenchman handsome enough to catch my eye. I'm _very _much into my American men. Especially ones from Pennsylvania."

"You mean…?"

I nodded at Ruth's questioning. She'd figured it out.

"Ruth, Holly…Richard and I are engaged."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm _down, _Holly! _Yes. _We're engaged! We were in Paris together, things were said and discussed…and then he proposed."

"Oh Caroline! That is…that is absolutely won—"

Ruth was cut off by the loudest shrieking of the night. That honor went to June, who had just come running into our quarters. She came right at me and took me in a bonecrushing hug.

"I am _so _happy I can finally celebrate with you in person! Oh, my Lina! I'm pleased for you and Dick!"

I couldn't stop smiling as they begged me for more details about Richard's proposal. I was in the midst of telling them about his 'second' proposal with the _actual _ring after my shopping trip (but left the news about the wedding dress out—they would've insisted on seeing the dress, and I didn't want to show anyone until the day I would need it) as we made our way over to the movie tent. Richard was waiting for me, as promised, outside of it. Holly and Ruth cheerfully congratulated him before bidding us goodnight and going off to find Luz and Grant. June remained with us and Richard led us to a couple of seats he'd finagled behind, to my delight, Buck. June had mentioned that he was _finally _back from the hospital, and I was looking forward to seeing him again! We tried to say hello to him. Richard called out his name.

"Hey Buck. How are you feeling? Your wounds heal? All four of them?"

But he didn't answer. When Richard asked if he'd seen the movie, he called Buck's name once again, and nudged him on the arm. He finally turned around to face us, and I came into contact with a _very _unfamiliar looking Buck Compton. He had a blank stare on his face. His skin was ashy, and his usually bright, friendly eyes were dull and uninspired. As Richard settled back into watching the movie, I grabbed June's hand and pulled her up. I led her to a quiet corner away from the men.

"Junebug, you've been worried about me and Richard. Now I need to worry about you and Buck. What's wrong with him?"

"I…you noticed it too, huh? He looks so withdrawn, doesn't he? He wasn't very receptive when I finally got to visit with him today, and…oh, I don't _know. _Maybe he's just had a long day, Lina."

"Maybe…but for his sake, and for yours, I'll have Doc Roe and Lipton keep an eye on him."

June smiled and squeezed my arm.

"Thanks, Lina."

We stood there and continued to watch _Seven Sinners, _laughing as we overheard Luz interrupting it with his very spot-on John Wayne impression.

"George, that's enough!"

We could hear Holly hissing at him to shut up; she was visible in the audience, and that only caused us to laugh harder at her obvious frustration and embarrassment with the situation.

"Lina?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for calling me in Paris so I could be the first to know."

"Oh June! How could I not? After everything you've done for us? Especially with what a nuisance I've _been _lately?"

"Stop. You've not been a nuisance, Caroline. You would've done the same thing for me if it had been me in your shoes. Now, Dick makes you happy. You're my sister. I want you to be happy. That's why I intervened, and I was _glad _to do it. I hope…I hope that I'll find the happiness that you and Dick have, Lina," she said, wistfully, gesturing her head over to Buck. I reached out and took her hand in mine.

"You _will. _I _know _you will. I'm so sorry I gave you such a hard time about using Buck to get to Nixon."

"Thank you. I needed that. I _do _like Buck, Caroline. But right now…I think he's starting to slip away."

"Don't give up on him, even if he seems to be giving up on you. Don't do what I did to Richard…pushing him away…alright June?"

She was about to respond, but we were then interrupted by the film shutting off and the lights turning back on. The men were shouting, upset that the movie was taken away, just as a trooper came and stood in front of the blank screen.

"Quiet! I said quiet! Elements of the 1st and the 6th SS Panzer division have broken through in the Ardennes forest. Now, they've overrun the 28th infantry and elements of the 4th. All officers report to respective HQs! All passes are cancelled! Enlisted men report to barracks and your platoon leaders!"

The men, grumbling at the loss of _Seven Sinners _and their furlough passes, filtered out of the room. June turned and looked at me.

"Guess I'd better go find Uncle Bob. Lina, take care of yourself. Let Richard take care of you in my place."

"Hey, no one can ever take your place. Stay safe, Junebug."

We hugged goodbye, and I watched as Buck slowly followed June out of the movie tent, leaving Richard and I by ourselves. Before I knew it, I was being pulled into his arms. I held onto him for dear life, mortified at the fact that we were to be separated so shortly after our reunion. I could feel him fumbling with the clasp of my crucifix pendant. He removed it from my neck. Then he carefully slipped my engagement ring off.

"Rescinding your offer? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Can't have you losing your ring in the Ardennes, Caroline," he joked, as he slipped the ring onto the chain of my pendant. He smoothed out the hair at the nape of my neck and clasped it back on, carefully kissing it before turning me back to face him.

"I'll miss you. Stay safe. June's right. Come find me if you need me." His voice echoed huskily against my lips as he made the promise to me. Richard walked me back to my quarters and we embraced one last time.

"Richard—" I began.

"You're going to be okay, Caroline. You may not think it right now, but sweetheart, you _are. _I love you," he said, as he took my face in his hands.

"I love _you_," I affirmed. He smiled reassuringly at me, and I watched him as he retreated back to Battalion HQ. My eyes were so focused on his diminishing figure that I didn't even realize that Ruth had come out to join me.

"You ready, Lina?"

"Yes," I said, as her voice broke my reverie. "I'm coming in to pack."

As I took one final glance at Richard, I knew that I wasn't ready, and that I probably would _never _be ready for whatever we would be up against in the Ardennes. All I could do was hope and pray that, just like in Normandy and Holland, we would be reunited at the end of this campaign. I sighed, and went in to gather my belongings together.

I found the box that contained my wedding dress. I took care to tuck it safely away, and I felt some relief knowing that it would accompany me to Belgium.

_I'll get to wear it soon. I'm sure of it._

* * *

**French Translations (Thanks Google!)**

***Hello, my name is Caroline.**

****What can I help you find?**

*****I do not know, but thank you. **

**Coming Soon to You in Chapter Sixteen: **_**the battered bastards of Bastogne…**_

**-BB**


	16. Best of You

**My goodness! The support and feedback I got for chapter fifteen was overwhelming! I am so glad I could make you all happy with the direction I took it in (and I'm really happy that they're engaged!)**

**Thanks to everyone who has favored &amp; followed!**

**Review Love!**

**RHatch89: ****You rock. You seriously rock. Thanks for your constant reviews, and I only hope you'll keep on reading! Much affection!**

**Byron W.4: ****Thank you very much!**

**mngirl: **_**Oh my god. **_**There are no words. Your double review was most welcomed and please, don't ever apologize for offering me 'too much input.' I really appreciate your words and love. I wish you had videoed your reaction! LOL at the Paris &amp; PDA commentary! I hope you're feeling better, and that chapter fifteen really made your spirits soar. I'm still toying with the June/Buck/Nix love triangle (I'd be happy with either way, honestly), and thank you for the song suggestions! I think I'll save "After the Storm" for **_**The Breaking Point, **_**because****"Best of You" was one that I had wanted to use in **_**much**_** earlier brainstorming sessions of **_**Bastogne. **_**Will also keep George Ezra's "Budapest" in mind for later! You might hate me after this chapter (but remember—I promised you earlier that Caroline isn't going to meet her death. I swear, so bear with me!), but I really hope you like it all the same. Not much in the way of Caroline &amp; Winters interaction—**_**Bastogne**_**'s plot wasn't going to allow for it. Happy reading, and see you in chapter seventeen! OMG YOU LEAVE FOR EUROPE SOON HOW AMAZING. I'm so thrilled for you (tell me more about your schooling!)**

**livelaughluvmusic: ****Hi dearie! Thanks for staying up late to read chapter fifteen! I am so glad it met your standards, and that you got what you were hoping for. Thanks for reading and hope to see you for chapter seventeen!**

**I'll be out of pocket. Going to Texas (home!) for vacation…will be gone a week, and I'll try to draft up seventeen whilst on the road (eek!)**

**Music credit: Foo Fighters, "Best of You"**

**Happy reading &amp; currahee!**

* * *

_16_

"Best of You"

* * *

16 December 1944-24 December 1944

Bastogne, Belgium

* * *

_Has someone taken your faith?  
It's real, the pain you feel  
The life, the love you'd die to heal  
The hope that starts the broken hearts  
You trust, you must confess_

* * *

_Winters POV, 19 December 1944 _

Bastogne was proving to be our toughest campaign yet, and we'd only been in the Ardennes for a few days. We were spread too thinly on the line, we had no food and _very _little ammo. To my frustrations, we kept finding German prisoners making their way into our trenches thanks to the fact that we'd spread out everyone as best as we could on our perimeters. That happened to me one morning as I was having a shave. I encountered Doc Roe in the woods. He'd been looking around trying to scrounge up medical supplies, and together, we'd managed to trap him. After checking out his paperwork, I sent him back to Regiment, now as a POW. It wasn't much of a help, but the German soldier had a bandage on him, so I handed it over to Doc Roe.

Unfortunately for me, the brass came driving into Battalion. Sink was accompanied by McAuliffe himself, and he wanted honest answers about what we were up against. I explained to him our main concerns, and Doc Roe's presence reminded me to tell the general that we also had no aid station.

Strayer, and Nixon, who'd made an appearance from underneath his makeshift bed, each voiced their concerns, but McAuliffe was no help to us. He reiterated what we were already doing since our first day in Belgium.

"Hold the line. Close the gaps…there's a lot of shit headed this way."

With that said, Sink's jeep led McAuliffe off the line. I went back to my foxhole, but Doc Roe came up to me again.

"Doc?"

"Can I scrounge a bandage from your aid kit sir?"

"How are you fixed?" I asked, handing it over to him.

The answer he gave me was astounding. Although I was aware that the medical staff had a lack of supplies, I didn't think it was _that _limited. No plasma, a couple of bandages, and practically no morphine! I could only imagine how Caroline and the nurses were set up. I'd heard that they had taken over in Bastogne, and the rumor was they were being assisted in every way possible by the town's locals. Their problem was that, much like Doc Roe and Spina, they weren't really equipped to treat anyone just yet. I told him to try and hook up with third battalion; to try and get supplies from their medic, Doc Ryan.

"Thanks Captain."

He began to make way to leave, but I had one last thing to say.

"Eugene? Get everything you _can. _You're gonna need it."

* * *

_Caroline's POV, Bastogne, 21 December 1944_

Makeshift bandages. Makeshift beds. Giving men bottles of booze to help numb their pain. A _very _unsanitary ward. So goddamn _professional. _We had next to nothing in our supply arsenal, and the number of wounded was only increasing day after day since we'd arrived in Bastogne. The weather wasn't helping either; it was so brutally cold and our summer weight field uniforms, soaked through thanks to the snow, were completely useless for any protection against the elements.

Morale was sinking. There were no efforts in having casual conversations to keep our minds off the bloodshed we were encountering. By now, we were used to such travesties. We were unfazed by the dead and wounded. We did our jobs until we reached a point beyond exhaustion. We were too fucking tired to talk, and any moment we received away from the hospital was used for resting…if it could even be _called _that. Ten minutes, twenty if we were lucky, of shut eye, and it was back to work. If I wasn't sleeping, I was praying—Doc Roe and I had shared in a few prayers to St. Francis whenever he came by—and when I felt as though I was losing my faith, I clutched onto my crucifix…and now that my engagement ring was attached to it, I thought of Richard, and my doubts were temporarily quelled.

Doc Roe and Spina frequently visited from the lines. Their visits were the only thing that had kept our spirits up. They were able to tell us how the men were faring. I'd asked him how Richard was once or twice.

"He's fine, Caroline. Frustrated, I think, but fine."

"Frustrated?"

"Think he wants to be with the men, is all."

That made sense. He had been forced to 'bless' Easy Company with fucking Foxhole Norman. Both he and June had told me about Dike's tendencies to go missing for long periods of time; that he had no motivation to get to know the men in Easy, or even take initiative in _leading _them. I could see why _he _wanted to be amongst the men. Dike, as their current CO, would be just as detrimental to the fates of _his _men, as Sobel was, had he remained in charge. I felt terrible for him, having to be a part of the "brass" when I knew that was the last thing he wanted.

"Caroline? Caroline?"

The pretty face of Renée Lemaire brought me back to reality, and I smiled at her.

"Hello, Renée."

She, and a few other women from the town, had been our _angels. _They'd been with us since our arrival, and my goodness, they refused to stop working until they were sure that the men…these men that they didn't even _know…_were as comfortable as they could be. I was amazed, particularly, at Renée's soothing touch. Renée smiled back at me, and to my delight, handed me a piece of chocolate. The smooth, milky texture was something I hadn't tasted in so long, and I enjoyed the flavor in my mouth for a moment before swallowing the piece down.

"_Merci._"

"_De rien._"

I was about to say something, when I could hear Doc Roe's voice echoing through the ward. Renée and I headed over to him. He had arrived with two other medics that were leading in a severely wounded Sisk on a stretcher. She directed the medics to lay him down on a bed in a less occupied area of the ward.

"Is he bad?" I asked.

"No. But no morphine," he replied, before going to ask Renée if she had anymore plasma. She, however, ordered him to wait a moment.

"Anyone else from Easy that the girls and I haven't seen yet, Eugene?"

"No. He's the first. Caroline, why haven't these men been evacuated?"

I sighed, before telling him our bad news.

"We can't evacuate. We're cut off. This is as far as it goes. The 326th Medical was captured. We're lucky our hospital managed to set up _here. _We've got no other supplies coming in right now, Eugene."

Renée came back to us with a bottle of liquor in hand. Doc Roe and I watched as she gave a shot to Sisk, carefully stroking his head to relieve him as the alcohol temporarily took away his pain.

"I'm in _heaven_," he said.

I went to go assist with Sisk, while Doc Roe went off in pursuit of Renée, desperate to get his hands on _any _sort of bandages and supplies to take back on the line. I saw them go off into another room of the church. They promptly came back out of the room, and I saw her lead him outside. To my relief, he had, in hand, a box of some supplies!

As I bandaged up Sisk, Renée came back and offered him another shot of the alcohol, to which he eagerly accepted.

"Your medic…ah, _Eugene. _He is very nice, Caroline."

I could see her blush as she said this. All I did was nod my head.

"That he is, Renée. That he is."

* * *

_Christmas Eve 1944_

Sisk was Easy's first wounded casualty that we had received (we'd heard that Alex Penkala had been hit earlier, but that Doc Roe's quick intervention had prevented a trip over to our 'hospital'), but soon, we'd added Gordon Carson to that list. John Julian, however, was Easy's first KIA member. He'd been shot after a reconnaissance mission not long after Doc Roe had returned on the line the day he met Renée. The fact that Christmas was upon us did not go unmissed. I thought of Richard, and I _missed _him. Last year, we were so happy and content in Aldbourne. Now we were freezing our asses off under German fire in the Ardennes, on edge, bloodied up, and absolutely miserable.

Doc Roe had come by the hospital a few times since then, and I noticed the friendship that had formed between him and Renée. He respected her talents of being able to comfort the men, but she told him the same thing she'd confided to the nurses—that she felt her gift was not a gift, but a curse. That God would not have wanted to bless someone with such a gift when her calming touch could not miraculously save the wounded we kept receiving in increasing numbers day after day.

Christmas Eve arrived and it seemed as though the chaos we'd been in had finally come to a standstill. As though our men and the enemy, if only for a moment, wanted a break from the violence to enjoy some goddamn peace and quiet. We'd heard rumors that the brass was having a turkey dinner, complete with trimmings and booze, back at Division—Captain Edwards had been invited to the feast, but she opted to rough it out with us at the hospital.

A few of the nurses and I opted to sing some Christmas carols to our patients; we weren't the Andrews Sisters, but we figured we'd suffice for the time being. This gesture managed to lift their spirits just a bit, and that alone made my Christmas much better. Renée, bless her, had managed to get her hands on more of the delicious Belgian chocolate and shared it with us as a special Christmas treat. After indulging (if you could really _call _it that), I snuck away to my quarters, desperate to write home to my parents. The holiday was making me miss them more; yes, even my mother, and I _needed _to get some thoughts jotted down so that way they knew that I truly was aching to see them. I had thought a lot about my mother when I wasn't working—I'd felt guilty about the way our relationship had just seemed to fall apart since I left home. I thought she had been proud of me (despite her early reservations about us leaving New York City), but everything I'd done since meeting Richard really seemed to make her sorely disappointed in me.

Scratch that. Everything I'd done _with _Richard.

I hadn't told my parents about my engagement to him. Part of me didn't want to relay such an important announcement in a letter; it seemed so impersonal. Then again, I could only imagine how upset they would be if I came home, possibly _married _to the man, and 'surprised' them.

So I opted to write the news.

_24 December 1944_

_Dear mom and dad,_

_A very chilly Merry Christmas Eve to you both! Wish June and I could be in Manhattan with you all to celebrate! You've been on my mind—you've been my only comfort as we tend to the men here in Belgium. The girls and I have been working nonstop, and today, we've finally been given a slight 'reprieve,' so I thought I'd take the time to say hello and share some good news with you. _

_Mother, I know you don't approve of Richard (Father, I know you do), but the thing is, he makes me happy. Simple as that. We had some problems back in October, but we've mended them whilst on a two day trip to Paris. Yes, Paris, France, mother. City of Lights and all that. The French lessons you paid for came in handy—Richard joked around and thought I blended in quite well as a local, so I thank you for hiring Monsieur Girard for teaching us when we were younger!_

_When we were in Paris, Richard asked me to marry him. I, of course, accepted him. If that is a further disappointment to you, mother, I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry. I'm sorry you think he is not worthy of me, but this man has been my salvation since day one. I cannot imagine a life without him. I can, however, imagine a life without the wealth and comforts that I was accustomed to prior to meeting Richard. I love him dearly, and I don't know if we'll be wed over here…or if we'll wait to be stateside (godwilling, if we make it) so we can be amongst our families. Whatever the decision is, Richard and I will be husband and wife. _

_His proposal was the best Christmas gift I could have hoped for this year, and I hope that when you meet him, you will welcome him into the Summers family with open arms simply because he makes me happy. I cannot wait to be reunited with you all one day soon, and it will be all the better, for you will be gaining a son that is more than worthy for me. Rest assured—he loves me. He really does. _

_I hope this year's Christmas and New Year's Party is an absolute smash! Who knows—maybe June, Richard and I will be around for next year's? Give my love to the rest of the Summers clan, and God bless you. You're in my prayers as always._

_Merry Christmas and let us hope for a Christmas without war next year. _

_Love,_

_Caroline _

I sealed up the letter and tucked the envelope away in my pocket, just as Holly rushed into our quarters.

"Lina, come on! Come back out and join us, _please?"_

I tucked my pen away and rushed off in pursuit of Holly.

* * *

_Winters POV, same day _

All seemed quiet on Christmas Eve. The men's morale had been a bit uplifted thanks to Sink's visit and message that McAuliffe sent back to the Germans. June had also accompanied her uncle, and although I noticed Buck's slightly improved demeanor when she went straight to him to say 'hello,' I also noticed Nix's saddened face as he witnessed their encounter. June pecked Buck's cheek, and I smiled at the spectacle, happy to see that Caroline's sister had managed to find some joy of her own, all while I was missing my fiancée. June then stood next to Buck; her arm snugly tucked in his as Sink told us what exactly McAuliffe had relayed to the Germans.

"NUTS!" had been Easy's battle cry for the evening, and once Sink and June left back to Regiment, the men had arranged to have their own Christmas celebrations in their foxholes. Cigarettes were exchanged thanks to "Jolly ol' Saint Luz," lemon powdered snow cones were concocted, and fires were kindled as we could hear the Germans singing "Silent Night" in the distance. I only _hoped _it would continue to _be _a silent night!

I encountered Welsh eagerly stoking a small fire at Battalion and while it was a welcomed sight, I knew it would only attract the wrong kind of attention.

"Harry, fire's not a good idea."

"Just a couple of minutes. We're in a dell."

"A dell? Like where fairies and gnomes live?"

I couldn't help it—he made it sound as though being in a dell would manage to protect us from any enemy fire. Nix came over to us and exchanged a look with me as he saw Welsh continuing to tend to the fire.

"I swear I thought I could smell a fire. Oh, I _did _smell a fire! Are you out of your mind?"

"No, we're in a dell."

"Huh?" asked Nixon.

At that moment, my worst fear came true. Oncoming German fire. I guess whatever quiet they had wanted for the holiday had sufficed—it was time for them to continue their onslaught, which meant we were caught off guard. Welsh, completely panicked by the enemy fire and desperate to turn off the fire fell onto the flames. I immediately called for Doc Roe, feeling absolutely guilty that the man who'd been tending to men seriously wounded by the enemy would have to come and check on Welsh's injuries caused by his stupid fire. Nix called for a jeep to be sent to Battalion CP, and after what seemed like an eternity of getting Welsh to calm down, Doc Roe finally arrived.

"Jeep's on its way," I reassured. "Hang tough!"

"I got morphine in my pocket," drawled Doc Roe. "Give it to him."

I took the syrette. Not wanting to screw up like I did with Moose, I kept my cool and asked him where he wanted me to administer it.

"Opposite thigh."

Doc Roe and I kept Welsh stable until the jeep arrived. I then took one look at him and seeing 'exhaustion' written on his pale face, I ordered him to go into Bastogne and get himself a hot meal to eat.

As the men settled back into their foxholes after the bombardment, I waited for Doc Roe to come back to the line. When he arrived, I asked him how Bastogne was fairing. He relayed to me that most of the town had been shelled to bits. I then asked him if he had seen any of the nurses around in Bastogne.

"No, sir. My uh, uh _friend _Renée …she was a local helping our nurses out…she…she didn't survive the shelling."

I felt awful for him. I hadn't known that he had made a companion amongst the brave volunteers from Bastogne, and he really looked saddened at the fact that this Renée_, _this girl that he had only met a few days ago…was _gone. _She must've truly been a comfort to him, especially with all the carnage that Doc Roe had bared witness to over the past week. I watched as he sadly slunk away to his foxhole. Once he had left, I ran. My feet led me in the direction of Bastogne, in pursuit of Caroline, hoping that she had not met Renée's fate.

I didn't think the destruction would be _that_ overwhelming. The church that had served as the makeshift hospital had been blown to bits, and medics were running all over the place, trying to make sense of the damage. Smoke littered the air, and the dead laid all over the ground. Where the hell was Caroline? Where were the nurses—had they made it out of the church alive? Had the wounded soldiers become the dead? I carefully made my way around the rubble, calling out for her…for any of second battalion's nurses.

"Caroline! Caroline, can you _hear _me? It's Captain Winters! Caroline!"

My eyes caught a shiny gleam in the midst of the dirt and broken brick.

_Dear god. _

Her engagement ring. Her crucifix. Still intact on its silver chain. I carefully picked up the pendant and laid it in my hand. I looked it over; everything, save for the clasp of the chain, was not damaged.

The only problem was that it wasn't on its owner anymore.

* * *

**I'll end it here for now. We're going into **_**The Breaking Point **_**next, but I'll post once I'm back from my brother's wedding. Until then, stay tuned!**

**-BB**


	17. After the Storm

**I'm back everyone! Sorry for the awful cliffhanger, but the wedding was wonderful, and I've finally drafted up this chapter, which will serve as part one of **_**The Breaking Point.**_

**Thanks to everyone who favored and followed! Seriously, THANK YOU.**

_**Review Love:**_

**RHatch89:**** I heart you, always, and thanks for continuing to be a consistent reviewer. You're wonderful and I hope to hear from you for today's installment!**

**GraceLeah07: ****Hi! So sorry I made you sad and teary, but I think today's installment will make up for you crying a river! Thanks for the review, and keep reading!**

**emilywd: ****I'm so glad you like my story! Thanks for the review—you've nothing to be scared about. As I told mngirl, I don't have any plans to kill off Caroline! I **_**swear. **_**Keep reading and hope to hear from you again for this chapter!**

**Guest: ****Whoever you are, thank you so much for dropping some love! I really appreciate the feedback. I am so glad you are in love with my story. Not abandoning any time soon! No, **_**nothing **_**"M" rated happened in Paris. They fell asleep together after celebrating their engagement, and that was it. If there's any smut coming up, I'll make sure to put a disclaimer. Hope you keep on reading and review some more!**

**mngirl: ****Hi love! Super stoked that the update and my review response made you as happy when you saw your AP scores…which by the way, congrats on top marks! I'm so sorry I'm putting Winters through such a hard time, but don't you worry. Don't I manage to make everything better eventually? You go for getting that Benny Goodman CD (you're amazing for doing so!) and I'm really happy you think I interpret 1940s culture well! As a historian with interests in this era, you would hope I would, haha. I hope you enjoyed your vacation, because you needed some R&amp;R, and yay that they've packed up your house. My brother's wedding was lovely (Austin, Texas is always fun to visit!) Enjoy chapter seventeen, as THIS ONE IS DEDICATED TO YOU (and note the song I've used…I think it suits June &amp; Buck **_**fabulously.**_**)**

**Song choice: Thanks to mngirl, today's is Mumford &amp; Sons, "After the Storm." POVs: Caroline, Winters &amp; June.**

**Keep calm &amp; currahee!**

**BB**

* * *

_17_

"After the Storm"

* * *

1-3 January 1945  
Bastogne and the Ardennes Forest, Belgium

* * *

_Night has always pushed up day  
You must know life to see decay  
But I won't rot, I won't rot  
Not this mind and not this heart  
I won't rot  
And I took you by the hand  
And we stood tall  
And remembered our own land  
What we lived for_

* * *

_Caroline's POV, Bastogne, Belgium, New Year's Day 1945_

During the murderous shelling of Bastogne, I thought that I would not live to see 1945. I truly and honestly believed I was going to meet my death that night. We had been caught unawares; a moment of relative peace and merriment had been taken away by the Germans, and unfortunately, we had suffered some casualties. After I had finished my letter to my parents, I begged Holly to come with me and post it with Edwards, for her CP had been set up in another area of the town. Any letters we wanted to post were to be left with her and she promised to send them as soon as it was possible for her to do so.

Had I not taken the letter to Edwards, I would have met the fate of Renée…

And Ruth as well.

"_Lina! Lina, I can hear them! I can hear Ruth and Renée!"_

"_We need to go get them out of there!"_

_The church was being blown to bits before our very eyes, but all of the second battalion nurses could only worry about was getting the girls out of any harm's way. The roof was almost about to cave in to total annihilation as we ran straight into the devastation in search of Ruth and Renée. I too, could hear their shouts for help, but they were only growing fainter and fainter as we approached the church. Then they completely stopped. All of a sudden, I could feel a pair of rough arms yank me away from my friends. A team of medics had seen us head into the fire, and were now struggling to get us to safety._

"_You don't understand! Those are my girls in there!" I shrieked, desperate to get out of the medic's grip. _

"_If you go in there, then you won't make it back! It's done! It's too late! Look!"_

_He forced me to look at the enflamed church, but the chaos still did not faze me. It didn't matter…at that moment, only Ruth and Renée mattered. Holly and the rest of my unit weren't wavering either—we all wanted to go and see if we could save them. I successfully managed to push away from the medic and ran, but before Holly could shout out for me to watch it, a piece of brick hit my head and everything went black. _

I spent the next few days under Holly's care as the 506th's nurses took refuge in the nearby town of Liege. I had suffered a moderate concussion—my head hurt like hell the first couple of days after the shelling, but other than that, I was fine. She told me that the brick that hit me had flown from the church; I hadn't gone that far into the more dangerous zone that the medic (who probably now thought I was the stupidest girl he'd ever met) managed to carry me away before I too, was killed by the shelling. Holly came in to visit me on New Year's Day, and finally gave me the details of what had happened after the shelling.

"Ruth…Ruthie didn't make it, Caroline. Neither did Renée. As stubborn as we were for wanting to go back and save them…it really _was _too late. They were already _dead _before you fell unconscious."

Holly squeezed my hand. With my free one, I instinctively reached to touch my crucifix for reassurance, only to feel bareness at the hollow of my neck where it usually nested. _Where the hell did it go? _I chose not to ask her—we had bigger things to worry about, but she saw me touch for the pendant and squeezed my hand tighter.

"Lina, I think you lost it when you were struggling with the medic."

"Oh…"

"I'm sure Dick would rather hear that you're safe, rather than the ring."

"Never mind that, Holly. Thanks for telling me. So, has…has Captain Edwards gotten in contact with her family?"

"Not yet. In fact, I'm supposed to tell you that whenever you were to fully wake up and regain some strength, Edwards would like for you to send a letter of condolence to Ruth's parents."

I raised an eyebrow. "_Me_? Why me? She was Ruth's CO."

"_Yes, _this is true, but hear me out. You and I were her _friends. We _were with her throughout this whole time, and we knew her the asked that, because of our special relationship with Ruth, if we could manage to send some kind words to her family."

So, that very night, after I was told I was fit to leave the hospital the next day, I took the time to write what was probably the hardest letter I ever penned to _anyone. _It was that same night that I broke down as I thought of my friend—a beautiful, talented girl who'd had a bright future ahead of her…_gone _because of this war.

She was just like the many men Easy had lost. The numerous men that the United States Army had lost. Called for duty _to_ their country. Died _for _their country. They would never know a life without a war. I, at least, still had a chance.

Then again, would I actually _get _that chance?

* * *

_Winters POV, 2 January 1945, Ardennes Forest, Belgium _

I was _so _worried about Caroline. I had not actually gotten to see her since the shelling, and I wondered if she was dead. News had leaked out that a couple of nurses had died (not just from her own unit) and I hoped that names would be released soon. It had been total chaos in Bastogne since the shelling, and the medical staff was trying to stabilize itself again as it prepared for more of the wounded. I had also heard that the hospital had _finally _been ready for use once more in Bastogne—it had reopened on New Year's Day—and I wanted to desperately go and see if she was okay, but that was _impossible. _We were so overwhelmed on the line, and I was trying to make do with my very incompetent lieutenants. The days since the shelling had flown by. I hadn't even _realized _that it _was _1945 until Nixon wished me a slightly slurred "Happy New Year."

I kept her pendant clasped around my neck, and felt relieved whenever I'd see the ring and the crucifix intertwined with my dogtags...that served as a hopeful reminder that she was _still alive, _and that perhaps, it had fallen off of her by accident. That she would come back to me and eventually, become my _wife. _I was in the midst of thinking about our time in Paris the day after the New Year. Nighttime had fallen; the battalion was burrowed in their foxholes. After checking in to make sure everyone was accounted for, I went back to Battalion CP and warmed up a cup of coffee, happy to be alone with the memories of the last day we'd been together.

Nixon came in to see me. He managed to distract me from my reverie of Caroline by discussing Easy's leadership problem and sharing a drink with me (his poison being of the alcoholic type, of course).

"You know what Dike's problem is, don't you?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"He's just another one of those rich, arrogant jerks from Yale."

"Oh God. Not another one of _those._"

We managed to laugh at the joke—Nixon knew that I wasn't doing too well, and I welcomed his friendship more than ever during that awful time in the Ardennes. We continued our conversation; I said that Division wasn't going to let me replace Dike just because I had a bad feeling about his leadership potential. Then I asked who _would _replace him—Easy didn't really have any suitable candidates after Norman Dike!

"Shames? Shames has seen too many war movies. He thinks he has to yell all the time. Or Peacock? God Bless him, no one tries harder, but he's not cut out to take men into combat. I'm sure as hell not gonna make him company CO when I don't even want him as a _platoon _leader!"

"What about Compton?" he asked, and I pretended not to notice a twinge of jealously in his voice as he suggested Buck for the role. I _knew_ he was still pining after June.

"He's the only real choice. Buck's a real combat leader, but you know, I want Easy to have at least one experienced platoon leader. Not that it matters anyway because I can't get rid of Dike."

"Well…we all know who you'd like to have running Easy. Trouble is, it's not your job anymore, Dick. You gotta find somebody."

He was right. _I _wanted to be in combat, in charge of Easy, and yet, I was stuck feeling useless as the acting Battalion CO. I _hated _knowing that Dike wasn't with the men, and hoped that the NCOs… would continue to take charge of the men. We talked for a little while longer, and then I called it a night, eager to get _some _shuteye so I could face _another _day of worrying about Caroline and the threatened fate of Easy Company.

* * *

_June's POV, Bastogne Aid Station, 3 January 1945_

My morning of January the third was uneventful until later in the afternoon. Uncle Bob had received word that only one nurse from the 13th Field Hospital had perished in the shelling of Bastogne. To my relief, it wasn't Caroline. To my immediate heartbreak, it was _Ruth. _Uncle Bob allowed me a moment to myself. After I had cried my eyes out over the death of Ruth, I barely managed to get recomposed, and forced my mind to focus on my paperwork. I went to lunch, but just as soon as I had gotten back, a runner came to my desk with a note from Caroline, asking me meet her over at the hospital.

Caroline received me outside of the newly reorganized hospital and escorted me in so we could get away from the cold. I looked at the slightly bumped and bruised face of my sister, and hugged her. I was grateful she was safe, and we shared a moment thinking and praying for Ruth before I asked her why I was here.

"It's Buck."

I really had _no _idea why she had wanted me there in the first place. I thought it was because she just wanted to tell me that she really was alive, but when I asked the runner why I was being asked over, he simply could not explain. Caroline's note only said that my presence was required ASAP. As soon as she uttered "It's Buck," I told myself that I should've known it would've been about him.

"Lina, what's happened?"

"He's here. He's being taken off the line. He came in not long after we had evacuated Wild Bill and Joe Toye."

"Wait, _what? _Slow down, Caroline!"

"Bill and Joe got their legs blown up in the forest. Roe had helped bring them in. German eighty-eights, or something like that. They're clearly being evacuated the hell out of the Ardennes, but…"

"Spit it out, Lina!"

"We're saying it's because of trench foot. It's not. I want you to go in and see him—you've been aware that he's been acting distant…ever since his return to Mourmelon. We're convinced that whatever is on his mind has finally caught up with him here now that he's seen his friends get hurt…"

She took me by my hand and led me out to one of the tents that had been assembled for the wounded. I could easily see Buck's pale blonde head lying on a cot—his arms huddled against him for warmth—as Malarkey sat with him, reading a letter from his family back in California. Caroline took me over to them, and we listened to Malarkey finish dictating the missive. Buck, however, didn't respond to the kind words. He simply ignored Malarkey. Malarkey stood up, looked at us, and with a despondent sigh, headed back to the line. Caroline gestured for me to sit down on the recently vacated chair, and left before I could anything else to her. I took Malarkey's spot, but instead of keeping a respectful distance, I carefully placed a gentle hand on Buck's arm.

"Buck…_honey, _I'm here. Buck, it's _me. _It's _June_," I whispered, not wanting to frighten him. He didn't say anything, but he didn't pull away from my touch, so I decided to scoot in a little closer.

"Buck…"

This time, I delicately pressed my lips on his head. Still, no response.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted him to answer me in some way…_anything _was welcomed at that point. I had been worried sick about him since Easy had departed Mourmelon, and I had hoped that maybe, just _maybe, _he had been going through a phase. Now I _knew _it wasn't 'just a phase.' The war had finally gotten to him—it had _broken _him, and no one, not even me, was going to be able to make his suffering disappear.

I was in love with Buck. I _really _was. I had fallen in love with Lewis Nixon, but then Buck came along and with his gregarious, sweet nature, I had finally realized that I deserved to have someone that wasn't just going to lead me on. I'd had enough of one-time dates and flings in college. Buck was a good man. He was someone I would've been _proud _to introduce to my parents. He was someone that I wanted to _love. _I _fell _for him.

"Oh _Buck. _Honey, I _love you,_" I choked out, as I started to cry for the man in front of me. I was staying. I was staying with him, and _for _him, as long as he would let me.

* * *

**Next up: chapter eighteen. Part two of **_**The Breaking Point. **_**Will we see a reunion soon? Stay tuned…**


	18. Green Eyes

**I give you all chapter eighteen, "Green Eyes," AKA: Part II of **_**The Breaking Point. **_**Song is by Coldplay (such a classic!)**

**Thanks to everyone who has followed &amp; favorited. **

**Review Love:**

**RHatch89: ****Hey there, lovely! Thanks for the review, thanks for your constant support and I **_**really **_**hope you like chapter eighteen! I'm grateful you're still here this far in!**

**mngirl: ****I know you're signed in as 'guest,' but obviously this is you! Hope you're having fun across the Atlantic (I'm super jealous). Luz should be okay (he's with Holly). Ruth was the one who was kind of seeing Grant, but it wasn't really 'exclusive' or anything. Of course, he'll still be sad! We'll address that later. Also, the letter that Lina sent her parents—that will also be addressed in the next chapter! OKAY…You **_**might**_** hate me a bit with the Buck/June/Nix thing, but have faith! I have plans, and you'll see what happens once we near the end of this story! So happy I used the song (thanks for the suggestion, once again!) and glad I could make you happy! I haven't read anything by Edward Rutherford, but I'll have to look into him now that you've suggested it…and all I can say is, I think you'll be happy with the outcome of this chapter. Have a lovely time on your vacation, dearie, and hope to hear from you soon! **

**Bugalouie: ****Hello there, my fellow history major! So glad you've left a review and I'm stoked that you're in love with my story. Better late than never, right? I'm **_**trying **_**really hard with more accuracy, but I've got to take some fictional license, am I right? Thanks for your opinion on Caroline. I'm happy she's a good balance of a character, but I couldn't make her into some super soldier who just happened to join the Airborne. She is very much a woman within a masculine dominated world of warfare. That being said, she's still someone who is defying what was expected of women at the time (just look at her mother for crying out loud), so I think she's very much a woman with a mind of her own. Besides, Winters looooves her for it, so go Caroline! Stay tuned, enjoy chapter eighteen &amp; I hope to hear from you again!**

**Happy reading to everyone who stumbles across this chapter! Or this entire story!**

**As always, **

**Currahee!**

**BB**

* * *

_18  
_"Green Eyes"

* * *

13-16 January 1945

Foy, Noville, Rachamps, and Bastogne, Belgium

* * *

_Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand  
And I came here to talk  
I hope you understand  
The green eyes, yeah the spotlight  
Shines upon you  
And how could, anybody, deny you_

_I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter now I met you  
And honey you should know  
That I could never go on without you,  
Green eyes_

* * *

_June's POV, Foy, Belgium, 13 January 1945_

As terrified as I was to be out in the Bois Jacques with my uncle, I welcomed the distraction. He had told Dick that we would be out to observe the 506th's assault on Foy, led none other than by Foxhole Norman himself. I was to be taking notes while Uncle Bob watched the action unfold with Dick and the other battalion commanders. I was glad not to be cooped up at my desk, thinking about the last time I had seen Buck. The last time, rather, that _Buck _wanted to see _me. _

_I watched as Malarkey said his final goodbyes to Buck, patiently waiting for my chance to have a farewell moment with him. I smiled at the fact that Buck had managed to smile himself at whatever it was Malarkey had said. They shook hands and Malarkey left, allowing me to step forward and gaze directly into Buck's pale blue eyes. Gone was the vivid spark that had drawn me to him just six months ago…in front of me was a man who was still very handsome, but completely broken and…and done. He gave me a thin-lipped smile, and I placed a hand on his cheek._

"_Hi honey. Glad to see you up…even if this is goodbye. Well, rather a see you later. You'll go on your new assignment and we'll be together once you come back to Easy!"_

_I was trying to remain optimistic. Buck was being reassigned somewhere far away from the front lines in an effort to help him cope with his battle fatigue, but even he wasn't sure where he'd be off to. He wasn't going home—of that I was sure—so I held onto the hope that he would start to feel better and I'd be with him again before I knew it. _

_But, as Buck let out a defeated sigh, I started to realize that perhaps this wasn't just a 'see you later.' _

_That this was turning into a very final 'goodbye.' _

"_Buck? Honey, what is it?"_

"_June, I don't know if I am coming back to Easy. I don't. And even if I do…Junebug, you need to move on. You don't need to be weighed down by my problems, and you don't—"_

"_Buck, I am not worried about being weighed down by you! I love you! I do! I want to wait for you, and I will wait. Honey, please, listen to me! I've been here every day just to be with you! What…what did I do? Answer me!"_

"_You haven't done anything! June, I'm in no state to be in a relationship with anyone when I haven't even come to terms with my own problems! That's not going to change overnight!"_

"_Aren't you listening? I said I would wait! That I love you, and—"_

_He took my hand in his, and firmly held onto it. _

"_I'm not going to tie you down to me. You're a beautiful girl, and you deserve—"_

"_Don't tell me what I deserve! I know what I deserve, and I thought I deserved you, Buck! Please, don't give up on us, honey. Please!"_

"_You'll find some happiness, Junebug, with someone who can give you it. I can't be that man. Move on from me. I have to go. I…I lo—"_

_I raised my hand up to interrupt him._

"_Stop. Please don't say it. I don't want to hear it. Let's part on decent terms. I hope you get better, Buck. I really do. I'll miss you so much."_

"_So will I, June."_

_Buck kissed my cheek, and I looked after him as his form retreated towards the jeep that would take him away from his misery. All of a sudden, I could feel a hand on my shoulder, and I looked into Caroline's face, filled with, to my dismay, pity. I didn't want to be pitied. _

"_June, what happened?"_

"_What happened, Lina, is that Buck and I are no longer seeing each other."_

"_But…but…I don't understand! I thought you were going to help him get better! I—"_

"_Oh, so you think I let him go willingly? Gee, Caroline, thanks for having faith in your own sister! No, Buck Compton decided that I shouldn't really be a part of his life anymore! That's it! What don't you understand? Buck and I aren't together anymore!"_

"_June!"_

"_I'm not in any mood to discuss this, Caroline! I'm heading back to Regiment. Just leave me alone right now. I need space, and if I talk to you much longer, I will explode. Believe me, this is better for both our sakes."_

"_But June!"_

"_Goodbye, Caroline!"_

I left Caroline frozen in her stance as I ran back to my jeep and ordered my runner to take off back to CP. I hated yelling at my sister…but she just didn't _get_ it. I didn't want to let Buck go like that. I had hoped she would have had a little more faith in my feelings for Buck instead of blaming me for the demise of whatever 'relationship' we had formed since our time in Aldbourne.

Yes. I guess I was the sister who managed to flirt and banter better with the opposite sex. I was easier in conversation and loved to have attention lavished on me every now and then. I was comfortable around men, period. Caroline wasn't, and that made her _always _think that when I took a genuine interest in a man that wasn't a cad like Lewis Nixon, I would be the heartbreaker.

No, _I _was heartbroken this time around, and she didn't even _believe _me. I had to get away from her before I blabbered out something that I would regret later.

I forced myself to continue to listen to whatever it was that Uncle Bob was ordering me to jot down in my notes as the siege went on. Foxhole Norman was _supposed _to be getting the men moving, but based by the way Dick was yelling on the radio for him, the NCOs, no doubt, were the ones doing all of the work. I kept looking at Dick's face—I'd only ever seen him look _that _upset and frustrated when he hadn't been on good terms with my sister. He looked as though one more wrong move from Foxhole Norman would make him _crack. _That wasn't the Dick I was familiar with…the Dick I knew kept himself composed and cool in the face of battle. I couldn't believe he was letting the man get to him like that.

Then it dawned on me that perhaps it wasn't _just _Foxhole Norman's ineptness in the battlefield that was bothering Dick. I was still, very angry with Caroline, but I couldn't help but wonder that perhaps Dick had not heard that she was still alive! I hadn't seen him since Christmas Eve, and he hadn't made a visit to Regiment. What news to welcome him with!

All of a sudden, I could see the flash of a figure whip right past me and Uncle Bob. Dick had angrily thrown down his radio…he was ready to go and personally relieve Easy from fucking Foxhole Norman.

"Dick! Captain Winters!"

_Well, _almost.

"Goddamn it! You do not go out there! You're the battalion commander! Now get back here!"

Uncle Bob was right, as much as I wanted Easy to be under Dick's command at that moment. They'd gotten rid of one CO that would get them all killed…just to receive another one who would lead them to the same fate? Dick, looking very much like the proverbial insolent schoolboy who'd been severely disciplined by the schoolmaster, stormed back to us.

"Now Dick, I understand your attachment to Easy Company—"

The schoolboy face transformed into one of ferocity as he interrupted Uncle Bob and ordered Lieutenant Speirs over to us. All of a sudden, Speirs was off in pursuit of Easy. As I watched him go and relieve Foxhole Norman, I immediately was comforted by the fact that because of Speirs, Easy _just _might make it out of Foy. Speirs was one tough son of a bitch; his reputation was notorious throughout the 506th, and he produced results. Dick would be assured that the company would _now _be in good hands because of his decision to send in Speirs. He separated himself from Uncle Bob and me once he made the order to Speirs, but I went over to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"What is it, June?" he snarled.

"Enough with the tone. Don't make me report to my sister that you're acting up—my uncle was right and you, of _all _people, _know _it!"

He blinked and made eye contact with me.

"Caro…Caroline?"

"Oh _Dick! _She's okay! She's alive! Ruth, unfortunately, was the one who didn't make it…"

"Oh god."

"Believe me, we've been trying to process that as well. Ruth…poor thing didn't have a chance. Lina and the girls tried to save her, but it was too late. Caroline's a bit bruised from her efforts, but she's _alive, _Dick."

"Oh my god, I—"

"You didn't know. It's obvious. But I don't think she'd want to find out that you didn't make it, even though she would've been proud to know that you abandoned your post for the sake of Easy's survival."

"Yeah, well…"

"Dick, let Speirs handle it. When this is over, go find her. Please. She hasn't been able to catch a break. Just _go find her._"

I didn't say anything about my fight with her. That was between us. I was just glad that I could give him the news that she was fine. He seemed composed once again and smiled at me. There was the Dick I knew.

"Thank you for your good news, June."

"You're welcome, Dick. You're _welcome._"

I returned his smile, and walked back off to Uncle Bob, but his voice stopped me after I'd stepped away.

"Hey June?"

"Yeah Dick?"

"Buck was right. You _do _deserve to truly be _happy_."

He was _right. _I don't know how much Dick knew about my last moments with Buck, but as much as I had fallen in love with him, I wasn't an awful person. I _did _deserve to find some semblance of happiness. It wouldn't be with Buck, but the _real_ question was…how long would I have to _wait _to find happiness? How long would it be before I got to have the fairytale romance that Dick and Caroline had?

* * *

_Caroline's POV, Bastogne, Belgium, 16 January 1945_

I didn't hear from any of Easy Company, or my sister for the next three days. We kept getting bombarded with the wounded and the dead, but any spare moment I had was used thinking about them. When we received more casualties is when I had _some _contact with Easy, only to realize that they had lost even _more _men after they began their assault on Foy. They had arrived in Belgium with 121 men and officers, plus 24 replacements.

145 total.

The evening Easy took Rachamps is when I secluded myself in my 'office' and grabbed the paperwork containing the casualties of second battalion. As I looked it over, I especially focused on Easy's figures. I did the math and concluded that Easy only had 63 members left. They had taken all of their objectives; after Foy, they'd moved on to Noville and Rachamps (these objectives had been fairly uneventful). I wasn't sure what Easy was up to now they had taken Rachamps, but I was certain that the Belgian campaign was about to come to a close for all of us.

They had lost many good men. Muck, Penkala, Mellet, Herron, Sowosko, Hoobler and Webb were _dead. _Dear Wild Bill and Toye were still alive, but of course, had lost their limbs, so they were evacuated out of Belgium.

And Buck. Oh _Buck. _

I hadn't meant to accuse June of giving up on Buck. I just, I wanted them _both _to be happy, and I honestly thought if June willingly gave up on Buck, it would only set his recovery back _more. _When she told me that it was _him _who had let her go…when I saw the heartbreak in her eyes as she told me this, I felt terrible for not giving my _sister _the benefit of the doubt. She had every right to be pissed at me, and all I wanted to do was apologize, make things right with her and god willing, find Richard. I _needed _him to know that I was okay as well.

As I continued to look over the KIA/WIA list, Edwards came into the office.

"Lieutenant Summers?"

"Yes ma'am?" I asked, as I stood up and snapped a salute.

"You all did fantastic work. _All _of you. Promotions are being granted—we're going to have some rearrangements, especially now that we're going to get some new nurses in to…well, to fill in the gaps that you all will be leaving behind."

"Wait, _what?_"

I looked at Edwards in awe as I noticed her major's oak leaves on her lapels, and realized that she was saying goodbye to me.

"Congratulations, _Major _Edwards."

She beamed at me, but then, to my shock, she pulled out a pair of captain's bars.

"The same to you, _Captain _Summers. I'm being reassigned to the 42nd Field as their superintendent, and it is my pleasure to leave you in charge of the girls. I'm sure you'll be happy to know that Holly will be replacing you as CO of the second battalion nurses."

She pinned the captain's bars to my lapels, and handed me a set of first lieutenant's bars to give to Holly.

"I'm sure Annabelle will be pleased," I joked.

"Oh, she's the CO for her battalion now. She'll get over it. Caroline, you're going to do _fine. _You will be fantastic. This promotion isn't because of who your uncle is. This is because despite what you've been through, you've managed to come out strong, and I admire that. You will have the strength to see the girls through the remainder of the war. I know you will."

"But, I…I…"

Edwards embraced me, and gently patted my back.

"You'll do _great. _You don't need me anymore."

Edwards squeezed my hand in reassurance, and left, leaving me standing there. I stared at my dirty, grimy oxfords and could not find the strength to move back to my desk. The tears just _fell. _They poured out of me, desperate to be free after I'd repressed them over the past month in Belgium. They were representative of all the misery, violence and death I'd bared witness to. Now that things had dwindled down, and I was alone, I could finally let my guard down.

June was still pissed at me, Edwards was leaving, so many of the men I'd come to know were _gone _for good, and Richard thought I was dead. It was so much to take in! I had already hidden away so many feelings in Belgium that being strong, even for my own sake, did not matter. I didn't _care_ at that moment. All I did was bury my head in my knees and cry my heart out.

* * *

_Winters POV, en route to Bastogne, 16 January 1945 _

I was on the search for Sink at Regiment. I had been told by Speirs (and I'd already had an inkling) that Lipton had been instrumental in maintaining the morale and survival rate of Easy during this campaign. I knew I needed to do right by him—he had always proven to be a good soldier who only wanted what was best for the men. I could also never forget the fact that he had saved Caroline from further harm that awful night in Swindon.

It was time to get him a battlefield commission. Out of all the NCOs we had, he had proven, time and time again, that he was more than worthy to join in the officer's ranks. I found Sink, and told him my plan.

"By all means, Dick, I agree with you. If you think Lipton's deserving of it, then I will sign off on the paperwork to get him the commission. Let Speirs know, and tell him to give Lipton the news straight away."

"Yes _sir_."

I was going to simply walk over to Battalion, but Sink ordered me to take a jeep.

"You're going to need it. Once you tell Speirs, I want you to drive into Bastogne, go to the field hospital and pay Captain Summers a visit. I dare say she'll be relieved to see you."

"Wait, _Captain _Summers?"

"Edwards was promoted out of the 13th and she chose Caroline to replace her as their new CO. I'm damn proud of that girl, and I'm sure you are as well."

"Very much so, sir. Thank you…I'll be sure to go see her."

Once I had informed Speirs of the news, I rushed over to the hospital. The corridors of the school building they had invaded were quiet—it seemed as though most everyone was in bed for the night. I caught sight of a nurse and asked her for Captain Summers, and she gestured to a door down the main hallway, just to my left. I thanked her and was about to knock on the door when I could hear Caroline's weeping from my end. I quietly stepped inside, and before she could say anything, I was helping her up from the ground.

"Caroline…"

"Oh _Richard…_"

I held onto her steadily as she wept on my shoulder.

"Shh…shh, Caroline! It's alright. Hey, I'm here. I'm _here, _sweetheart. You're here too. I thought you were dead!"

"It's been one hell of a few weeks, Richard."

"I'll say. I'm glad to see you…but I heard about Ruth. I'm sorry, Lina."

"I heard about all the men you lost. I'm sorry too."

We stayed there in each other's arms, grateful to be reunited. We'd escaped death once again. I brushed a kiss on her head, and studied her face…war weary, a bit bruised like June had said, and smudged with blood and dirt, but she was still the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I knew I didn't look any better myself after a month on the lines.

"I wish I could've gone out to fi—"

"Stop, Lina. We were completely unable to go off from our duties. We were stuck. Doesn't matter anymore. I finally found you."

"I _missed _you."

"Really?" I joked.

"Richard!"

"I missed you too. Oh, and by the way…"

I unclasped the pendant from my neck, telling myself that I was glad I'd managed to mend the broken clasp, and she lit up at the sight of seeing it in my hands.

"Oh my god. Richard, I thought it was a goner. It had—"

"_Stop._"

She didn't say a word as I put the pendant back on her.

"It's back where it belongs. That's all that matters. Although when I saw it buried in the ground, I thought the worst. I held out hope that you were still alive since I hadn't heard otherwise. June told me that you were okay, and your uncle ordered me to come see you…even after I yelled at him in Foy."

"You _what? _You _yelled _at my uncle? Richard, what the hell happened out there?"

I smirked.

"Got a few days?"

Caroline laughed.

"Maybe not a few _days_, but I can't sleep, and right now, I want to just see you. Talk. Catch up."

"So do I, sweetheart."

She took my hand in hers and led me outside the hospital. Caroline looked at me hopefully before she leaned in for a kiss.

"I can at least give you all _night._"

We sat there, despite the freezing cold and recounted our exploits after we'd separated in Mourmelon. We didn't even feel the cold—we'd gotten so used to it that being indoors was a foreign concept to us. Caroline was perched in my lap, and my chin was resting comfortably atop her head. It felt so nice to feel her against me…so real and _alive. _

"You went out to relieve Dike?"

"Oh yes. Caroline, he would have brought_ more _casualties to the hospital if he had led that attack!"

"My goodness! How awful!"

"I _snapped. _I tried to get over there. And then Sink ordered me back—that as the battalion's commander, I had to stay behind…"

"I can't even imagine how difficult that decision was for you."

"Yeah, well, Sink tried to placate me. That's when I blew him off and yelled at Speirs to take over and relieve Dike."

"Oh, and I'm assuming that went well?"

"It did. Speirs is Easy's new CO. I…I was peeved, though, but your sister was there with Sink, taking notes on the assault, and she came over to me. She told me that you were alive, Caroline. Thank her for that news, because it was the only thing that managed to calm me down…the fact that you hadn't _died. _It was good timing on her behalf—she really cares about you."

"Despite how angry she is at me."

"What _did _you say to her about Buck?" I asked, curious about the fight she'd mentioned earlier in our conversation…when we had discussed Buck's abrupt departure from the company. Caroline sighed, and sadly told me what she'd accused June of doing.

"I implied that she was just giving him up. Like she had in the past with good men that she had dated when she was in college. I was _so _wrong. Buck's got a lot to face on his own, and I'm sure it was hard for him to let her go, even though she _really _wanted to stay by his side."

"She'll forgive you, Lina. You weren't thinking, and now you know the truth."

"I guess…"

Caroline had dropped her head in shame, but I forced her to look at me by taking her cheeks in my hands.

"Hey. Tensions were high. None of us were acting right. Look at me. I acted like an idiot in front of your uncle, and I should have had more regard for his orders, Caroline. We're not perfect. God knows we're not, but I still love you, and—"

"And I still _love _you."

"That's all I need to hear. June still loves you, and she'll forgive you. I know she will! Be strong, Caroline. Or should I say, Captain Summers?"

I touched the shining captain's bars on her lapels, and she managed to muster up a grin.

"Congratulations, sweetheart. I'm proud of you. So is Sink."

"Thank you," she choked out, letting the tears fall once more.

"Why the tears?"

"It's…oh, it's just been a mess of things, and now Edwards thinks that _I _would be best as the CO? As if _I _could fill her shoes?"

"You are clever and capable, Caroline. You _can _fill her shoes. I _know _you can. But you have your moment—sweetheart, we're all on edge, and being here, talking to you, is taking the edge off for me. Cry. Yell. Scream. Do whatever you want to take _your _edge off. It's me. I won't, and I could never, _judge _you."

"Richard?"

"Yeah?"

"Just _hold _me. I'm starting to feel better with you here as well."

With that said, we stopped talking about the past. We'd said enough; the devastation that surrounded us at that moment spoke volumes of what had happened to us in Belgium. I remembered our time in Paris—how it had just been us. How we, for a little while, forgot that there was a war going on and we could focus on _us. _It was all the more challenging to do that in the middle of a town that had been destroyed _by_ the very war we'd wanted to leave behind in Paris.

But she was still there next to me, and I was there next to her. Caroline was falling asleep in my arms; her head resting on my worn out coat. It wasn't much different from our romantic weekend in a Parisian hotel room. It didn't matter that we were freezing our behinds off in Belgium, exhausted and worn out after a month on the lines. For that night, once more, the war didn't matter. Nor did the past.

It could just be about _us, _if only for a little while.

* * *

**What's in store for chapter nineteen? A little correspondence goes a long way, and coming to terms with more death…in my interpretation of **_**The Last Patrol. **_

**Stay tuned!**


	19. You've Got a Friend

**Apologies for the delay! My classes these past two semesters are kicking my butt, but I've finally found time to update. We're officially in Haguenau! Part one of "The Last Patrol" shall begin! I kinda tweaked around the scenes where Lipton's sick, but not by too much. POV shifts between the sisters!**

**To my reviewers:**

**RHatch89: ****Thank you so much for remaining faithful to me! I appreciate it.**

**CaaRehme: ****Hello. Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate your constructive criticism, and I'll look into my dialogue structure for further chapters. The scene I wrote between Richard and Caroline, I'm sorry to disappoint, was what I wanted to do, so that will remain unchanged. I'm really sorry you didn't like it, but that was the direction I chose to go with. I am happy you liked the remainder of it! I do hope you keep reading this work, and thank you for being so polite and helpful with your review. **

**ILoveThisFic: ****Thanks for your review! I'm glad you love this story. Here I am gracing you with more! Keep reading!**

**mngirl: ****I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting, especially four reviews later! Wow! Thank you so much for the love! I missed talking to you! I hope school is going well for you, and yeah, I'm glad I chose to go the Nixon route. The June/Buck thing felt forced, unfortunately. I'm also super stoked that you're a Noel Gallagher fan now! I'm awesome? You're awesome! Can't wait for your comments for this chapter!**

**I've already got part two to this one written. I'll post after I get back from Texas for a wedding! Until then, enjoy!**

**Song choice: "You've Got a Friend," by Carole King, off of her amazing album, **_**Tapestry.**_

* * *

_19_

"You've Got a Friend"

_Haguenau, France, February 1945  
_

* * *

_You just call out my name_

_And you know wherever I am_

_I'll come running to see you again_

_Winter, spring, summer or fall_

_All you have to do is call_

_And I'll be there_

_You've got a friend_

* * *

_June's POV_

"I did the favor of getting you your mail, June. This one's from your mother."

Lewis's voice broke me from my reverie, and I looked up from my typewriter to find myself face to face with an envelope, indeed, in my mother's hand. Her elegant scrawl said my name, and _geez, _it was quite laden down with paper. I could only _imagine _what she had to say in her latest missive. I took the envelope out of Lewis's hand, and carefully opened it. I could feel his dark eyes on me as I flitted in and out of her words. She was relieved that we were out of the Ardennes, and I thought that would be the main thing she'd say in her letter, but then I saw Dick's name…and boy, she sure didn't spare _any _hesitance in speaking her true feelings about their engagement.

I may had been royally pissed off at my sister, but I still pitied her. Dick was a great guy—mother just did not realize that money was not the foundation for a successful marriage. She had lucked out; she and my father truly fell for one another, and it just so happened that he had money. I was one hundred percent sure that if he had not been blessed with financial stability, she would have still married him.

Okay, well, I was _ninety-nine _percent sure she would have gone through with the wedding, but I mean, this was my _mother _we were talking about. Besides, she was also acting as though Dick was some vagrant that had never made an honest day's work. Sure, he may not have had the vast wealth that Lewis did. Lewis, Caroline and I did not really experience any hardships through the economic downturn the country went through in the thirties, but I know most of the Easy Company men _did. _Caroline told me that Dick's family had every necessity possible; there hadn't been money for frivolous things, but they weren't lacking for food, a roof over their heads and clothes. He indeed, was a child of the depression. Things, however, had changed. He was a captain in the Army for goodness sakes, and he was making an income that most would be envious about.

As much as Caroline (and myself) loved her pretty dresses, she loved Dick much, much more, and she wouldn't care if he couldn't bedeck her neck in Tiffany jewelry, or fill her closet with the latest fashions from Barneys and Bloomingdales. He would provide her with so much love, and after what had happened to her in England, I knew that love was all Caroline _wanted. _

I threw the letter down on my desk, and didn't say a word. Lewis reached for it, and let out a low whistle as he read through my mother's harsh words.

"Are you going to tell Lina about it?"

I hesitated. I didn't want to burden her with awful news, but then again, I didn't want her to be met with a letter that, more than likely, would be plenty more ferocious than the one I had just received. I figured the blow would be softer if it came from me. I met Lewis's gaze, and I could tell that he was concerned about my predicament. He knew about the argument that Lina and I had had, and he'd been a beacon of support since we left Belgium. I had fumed to him about our fight, and since then, he'd become my unexpected confidant. Lewis, in turn, had expressed his frustrations over his marriage.

(And no, he hadn't attempted to hit on me.)

"I say, you do what you want. I will agree with you, no matter what you decide. But I have an inkling that you're going to go talk to her."

I let out a long sigh.

"I'll be over with the nurses…"

Lewis squeezed my hand in support as I made my way out of Regiment, and told me that he'd expect Caroline and myself over at the river embankment after we caught up with each other.

* * *

_Caroline's POV_

"You told mom and dad that you're engaged to Dick?"

"And _hello _to you too, June."

June was standing right in front of my desk with an envelope in her hand. This was the first time I had seen or talked to her since our fight in Bastogne. We had since moved out from Belgium into Haguenau, and I had been busy organizing a hospital and meeting the handful of new nurses we had received now that we had been reorganized.

I'd spent the first part of that morning over at Easy's CP, checking in on a _very _sick soon-to-be Lieutenant Lipton. Unfortunately for me, Easy's new CO, whom I had not had contact with since our one "flirtation" back in the States (he was quite good at hiding and keeping to himself) was also there, doing the same thing.

"_Try _to talk some _sense _into him, Captain Summers," he barked, as we both stared at a pitiful Lipton, who was trying to do some work from the threadbare sofa belonging to the dilapidated house that Easy had taken over.

"I'm sorry, sir. He's an officer now. Well, almost. You all are the most stubborn lot we deal with, you know," I teased.

I met his sharp, black gaze, and we smiled at each other. He gestured me to follow him, so we could give Lipton some peace and quiet. Speirs led me to his office; a little library just two rooms away from the main one where Lipton was situated.

"If this is about _you _buying me a drink so very long ago, Captain Speirs, well, I hope you can forgive the way I acted that night," I said.

"It only took you almost a _year _to tell me this, but go on."

"Captain Winters and I were in an argument, and I went out that night with my friends to get my mind off of him. I was so distracted, and I guess I didn't hold my drink well…and—"

He raised a hand to stop me in my rambling.

"We're going to be seeing a lot more of each other now that I'm with Easy. I wanted to tell you that we can just move forward. There's no need for awkwardness. I thought that night that you were a beautiful girl, and that opinion hasn't changed, but I'm not about to take you away from Captain Winters."

_Oh. _Well, that was a relief. I didn't have to feel the need to scurry away, thinking that he believed me to be some weirdo, every time we crossed paths with each other. He was right. We were going to be in closer quarters, and I was glad that he just decided to end the awkwardness.

"Thank you, Captain Speirs."

"You can stop with the formalities," he ordered.

"Deal, _Ron._"

And we shook on it. He offered to walk me to wherever I was headed next, and I wanted to tell him I was on my way to Regiment to see my sister. Instead, I told him that I was merely headed back to the hospital. Speirs escorted me, and with a "goodbye, _Caroline_" left me outside of my office. I let out a heavy sigh once he'd gone, wanting desperately to be brave enough to talk to her.

I had been meaning to go seek out my sister after our argument, but I wasn't sure if she wanted to see me at _all, _so I delayed my visit day after day upon our arrival in Haguenau…only because I felt awful for basically calling her a whore. I was ashamed of my behavior, and worse, I was mortified to talk to her. I didn't want her to just send me away, although I wouldn't have blamed her if she did.

I was chickenshit, basically, just like dear ol' Sobel.

As I was pondering over my predicament, Holly knocked at my door, saying that someone needed to speak with me about some "urgent business." I was expecting one of the nurses, or even Uncle Bob to come inside, but instead, I was greeted by bouncy auburn curls.

There she was, my beautiful sister, in my _office, _dare I say it, looking concerned for me as I stared at her in disbelief.

"Mother wrote a letter to me, and I _just _got it today. She did not have any kind words to spare about your engagement. I…well, maybe you should read it, Caroline."

June handed me the envelope, and I cringed at my mother's words. She actually had the audacity to ask June to persuade me to stop our engagement from developing any further than it already had.

…_He is not worthy for Caroline. You should be aware of that, June! I need you to get her head out of the clouds. She is too wrapped up in her affections for this man to realize that he is an unsuitable match! You must tell your sister that there are other men in the world besides this Winters fellow! I do not understand what she sees in that grubby soldier, but…_

I couldn't read any more of it. I angrily flung the letter back at June, and her hazel gaze cautiously met mine.

"She's wrong! There isn't anyone else for me but Richard."

I ran out of my office, and left June there, much like she had left me in Bastogne. June, to her credit, ran after me. Geez, I _really _was chickenshit compared to her.

"Caroline! Caroline _wait_!" she cried, grabbing me by my arm, forcing me to look at her.

"_What?_"

"Do you _honestly _think I'd be that spiteful to try and end your engagement to Dick? Of _course _there isn't anyone for you but him! I'm _very _aware of that, Caroline! She has no business dictating your life, and she certainly had no right to write me and tell me to intervene!"

"You're _damn right _she didn't!" I screamed.

"Caroline, I intend to write to her and inform her that you and Dick are perfectly happy together…that this isn't some fleeting infatuation you have for him! You two will probably be married before we even get back to the States!"

Wow. For someone who was supposed to be upset with me, she still was being very supportive about the situation. I was surprised at her desire to be so helpful, especially after the things I had said to her about Buck.

"Uhh…thank you Junebug," I said, before taking a deep sigh and continuing to talk. This was my chance to finally apologize.

"Junebug…I am _very _sorry about what I implied about you and Buck. I didn't mean it like that. I honestly thought he would have wanted you to wait for him. I…I thought you two were perfect together, just so you know, and I am _really _sorry that he let you go."

June threw her arms around me and we held onto each other for quite a while. I relished in her hug; I had missed her so much since Bastogne, and it was nice knowing that she forgave my fault.

"Thank you, Lina. Thank you _so much_."

"I should've known that you would've been heartbroken too. Especially after what I had witnessed that afternoon I called you over to the hospital."

"You were spying on me? Little sister, how _dare _you," she teased.

"Oh shut up. The way you looked after him and tended to him. You really loved…I mean, _love _him."

She gave me a sad smile as she squeezed my hand.

"_Yes. _I do love him. And he loves me in his own way. I can come to terms with that. Perhaps we just weren't _in love _with each other, Caroline. Perhaps that is why he could let me go. Regardless, he is a good man, and I have been praying for him for a speedy recovery. I hope he finds some peace, Lina. At least he's away from it all."

I agreed. We took a walk together around the hospital—despite the warming temperatures Haguenau had to offer, it seemed as though it was slightly more dangerous to be outside here than in Belgium...as crazy as that sounded. In Belgium, at least we were under decent cover from German fire. We also _knew _that we were in constant battle against the enemy in the Ardennes. In Haguenau, we weren't sure what to expect from the enemy. We weren't _really _attacking anyone. We were at a standstill. We kept to our side, and the Germans kept to their side across the river. No one was taking any chances. It was the first time we'd honestly felt as though we would make it home alive, so we minded our own business, and stayed away from German eyes.

* * *

_June's POV_

We left the hospital, and headed over to the embankment. When I told Caroline that Lewis wanted us to meet him there, she was surprised that I had been talking to him lately, but I explained to her that he had been rather concerned for me after Buck left. I told her that I wasn't sure if he was looking out on my behalf for his sake, or for Uncle Bob's…but that either way, I welcomed the support. Caroline merely shrugged her shoulders and didn't say anything else. As we approached the embankment, I told myself that it was a nice surprise to deliver my sister to Dick, but he and Lewis remained deep in conversation as we got closer to them.

"He wants us to cross the river."

"Yeah…I bet that water's cold. Should be able to get you some boats."

Ah, so they were already discussing the patrol that Uncle Bob wanted for that evening. He'd briefed me on the details earlier that morning.

"Had to be a full moon. So much for the cover of darkness," lamented Dick. He had a point. The men would be illuminated by the moonlight, and thus, at a greater risk to be seen by the Germans. Way to go, Uncle Bob. They turned around and Dick was dumbfounded by the sight of Caroline. She smiled at him, and Lewis and I watched as he pulled her into his arms. It was a rare display of affection from Dick, but I silently swooned at the interaction—they'd almost lost each other in Bastogne and now probably didn't give one whit whether or not they were acting 'professional' in public. Besides, it was only in front of Lewis and me.

"Whoa, easy there, Dick. Focus," said Lewis. His words were useless. Dick and Caroline only had eyes for each other, so we decided to leave them behind and walk back to Easy's CP. Lewis offered me his arm, and I took it, offering him a kind smile in gratitude.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"I'm great. As you can tell, Lina and I talked, and we're okay now. I…I…"

"You what?"

I really wanted to tell him that I had come to the realization that I, more than likely, was not _in love _with Buck, but we'd arrived at CP, and the lovebirds had caught up with us, thus cutting our conversation off. Lewis winked at me and promised that we'd talk later. Caroline and I stood aside while Lewis and Dick went to give Speirs the news about the patrol.

"Oh look, it's Speirs. Are you going to faint if he speaks to you?" I joked, remembering their encounter back in North Carolina. Caroline turned red, but what she told me next surprised the hell out of me.

"Ron and I have decided to forget about that, actually."

I raised an eyebrow at the use of his first name.

"_Ron? _Since when is he _Ron_?"

She was about to continue her story, but then we noticed Lewis leaving Dick's side, and only then did she and I noticed the two fresh faces to Easy Company.

Well, _technically _two. I remembered Private David Webster. Last thing I'd heard was that he'd been wounded in Holland, but I guessed he was back after some rehabilitation. Unfortunately, because he'd missed Bastogne, the guys, more than likely, would not warmly welcome him back. The slightly lankier man next to him—the officer—was _definitely _a new addition. I looked at Lewis, and he was definitely sizing him up. I was _dying_ to ask him who he was. Lewis must've read my mind, because all of a sudden, he bluntly asked the officer his name.

"Lieutenant Jones, sir," the officer replied.

"_Right, _our West Pointer."

_That _rang a bell. I remember Uncle Bob telling me the regiment was to be graced with some new graduates from West Point's Class of 1944 in an effort to help replenish our dwindling numbers.

"Yes sir."

"When did you graduate?"

"June sixth, sir."

_Of 1944? Oh boy, _I thought. I wondered what Lewis was going to say in response to _that._

"June sixth? Of _last year_?"

Poor Jones had a look on his face that screamed "I've heard this _way _too many times now." He practically grimaced as he said, "D-Day, yes sir." Lewis _laughed _and rolled his eyes, and muttered out 'don't get hurt' in the midst of walking away from Jones. Dick had come back to us, and we were ready to leave CP when Jones abruptly asked him if he could volunteer for the patrol. Caroline and I focused on Dick, whom to our surprise, acted as though Jones didn't even _exist, _told Speirs he'd talk to him again in about an hour, and simply said "Lieutenant Jones" in acknowledgement, barely giving the officer eye contact, as he led us out of CP.

"Captain Winters, you sure have no love lost for the West Pointer!" I teased.

Dick turned around to look at me, and for a moment, I honestly thought I had upset him with the comment, but his stern poker face immediately lightened up into a smirk and he _laughed. _

"I suppose I was a little rude back there…"

"Just a bit, darling," said Caroline.

"_But _we're not at West Point, and he needs to stop believing that we are."

He didn't have to say anything else. He was right. Honestly, I was only joking with Dick. The man rarely enjoyed pulling rank, and it was nice to see that _yes, _he did enjoy some of the benefits that came with being the acting battalion commander. The officers worked hard to get where they were at, and they weren't about to let some newbie fresh from West Point:

A. Pretend to _continue _to know that they knew best

and

B. Probably get themselves killed in the line of fire

* * *

_Caroline's POV_

Not long after I'd said my goodbyes to June, Nix and Richard, I found myself having to examine the body of one Bill Kiehn, a Toccoa man who had been hit by enemy fire all while carrying a sack of potatoes across the street. Doc Roe had been called, but it was too late. He was already dead, and all Doc could do was get Spina and bring Kiehn's body back to the hospital.

"Wrong place, at the wrong time, Caroline."

I looked at Doc Roe, and then I looked down at Kiehn's lifeless face.

"Yeah, I'll say. All for goddamn potatoes. This shouldn't be _happening _anymore."

He placed a hand on my shoulder, and our eyes met. I could see the misery and sadness in his inky blues…they were the same expression my own eyes gave off every time I looked at myself in the mirror. The same expression that every nurse, medic and doctor had carried all throughout the war. The question was, when would it go away? Would it _ever_?

"Hopefully he'll be our last casualty, if only for a little while."

_Yeah, our last casualty until tonight's patrol, _I thought, as he told me this. I didn't share my sentiment with him though. Doc Roe bade his goodbyes, and I sighed as I forced myself to get back to work.

Later that night, I dismissed the nurses for bed, but I asked Holly if she would stay behind with me. I had promised Richard that I would be on call, ready to offer support if anything happened to the men that evening. However, I wanted a little company, and Holly eagerly agreed.

"What's going on, Caroline?" she asked, as we folded bed linens together in the ward.

"Captain Winters sent out a patrol for tonight, and he asked that we stay ready to receive anyone who may be wounded. I thought I'd ask you to stay with me and…"

"Lina, say no more. I'm always here for you. You should know that by now."

We exchanged a smile, and she pulled up a chair next to me as we prepared to wait it out for the night.

* * *

**Thanks so much! Stay tuned for chapter **_**twenty**_**!**

**-BB**


	20. Take Me Out

**It's so good to be back! I just finished my semester, and I'm back from Texas, so let's celebrate by an update! Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed my little story. Please, feel free to leave reviews, and keep on reading! **

**To my reviewers:**

**RHatch89: YOU ROCK. I LOVE YOU. DON'T EVER CHANGE. KEEP READING!**

**mads11: Welcome to my story! Thank you for taking the time to read and review it. I really truly appreciate your kind words (especially about my characterization—it has been so hard!) As for writing a fanfic, go with what you know. With whom you admire the most in the show. I just love Damian Lewis, and I thought, damn. If there had been room for some romance (which we all know wasn't really going on in the book), he just would've been the perfect man to pair someone with. Please feel free to PM me and we can discuss. Enjoy this chapter and keep on reading!**

**mngirl: WELCOME BACK! I was wondering (haha) where you were at! Thank you for reviewing. Texas was lovely, as always. Congrats on school—I hope everything is going well! I'm glad you liked how I handled the previous chapter, and I must say, you're gonna love the Nixon &amp; June interaction this time! I've been having fun giving June more of a voice...she's definitely grown into a great character. As for your new TV obsession, **_**Gilmore Girls **_**is another favorite of mine. As for Carole King, **_**Tapestry **_**is a legendary album—give it a listen, **_**please? **_**See you next chapter (21!), and thank you, again, for all of your support! Love ya!**

**Song credits: **_**Take me Out, **_**by Franz Ferdinand.**

**Currahee!**

* * *

_19_

"Take Me Out"

_Haguenau, France, February 1945_

_So if you're lonely  
You know I'm here waiting for you  
I'm just a crosshair  
I'm just a shot away from you_

_And if you leave here  
You leave me broken, shattered, I lie  
I'm just a crosshair  
I'm just a shot, then we can die_

* * *

_June's POV, Regimental CP_

There was nothing more I could do in regards to the patrol. The men had been debriefed by Dick, Uncle Bob was on edge…hoping all would go well and it would be a success (he'd been talking it up to the brass _all _day) and Caroline had been given orders to be ready for any possible casualties that the medics would bring to her. My paperwork would have to be finished the following day, so I decided to call it a night.

I grabbed my belongings, and was ready to head back to my quarters, when Lewis approached my desk.

"Hi there. Didn't you leave earlier with Dick?"

His heavy brows softened as he regarded me, and he ruffled a hand through his overgrown hair.

"Yeah, but…I just, I really wanted to talk to you, June."

"Hmm…you care to share any of that VAT 69?"

Lewis grinned, and sneakily pulled out a silver flask from his jacket pocket. I stealthily led him out of the office, and we stole upstairs to my room. I quickly locked the door behind him, hoping that no one had seen us, but I had been the last one to leave that night. Everyone was more than likely asleep by now. I sat on the edge of my bed, and Lewis took my desk chair, handing me the flask in the process. I enjoyed the burning sensation of the whisky against my throat before surrendering the flask back to its owner.

"Thank you, Lew."

"You're welcome. So…you were trying to tell me something earlier. Go on. Continue. We'll be uninterrupted for a little while."

"Gee, nothing sure gets past you, intelligence officer."

Before I could speak, his hand gently cupped my cheek, and his big black eyes gazed at me in concern. He was silently pleading for me to just _talk. _

"I miss Buck. But today, I told Caroline that I came to the realization that while I love him, I am not _in love _with him. And he's not _in love _with me. I'm _okay _with that. It was a relief to know that I could at least have a good man like _him _interested in me."

"Hey, you could have the whole damn battalion if you really wanted, June…under fear of getting shot by your uncle."

"Oh, shut up, Lew."

"It's true, you know. And it's good that you realized you weren't in love with him after he broke things off, June. What if you'd realized that if you two had stayed together? It would've hurt him more. The truth is out, and you're a little sad now, but at least you wouldn't be stuck in a marriage that wouldn't work itself out," he scoffed. I could tell he was thinking of his own marriage to Kathy.

"Lewis?"

"Hmm?"

"When you met me…were you _really, _well…"

Oh, I didn't want to ask him, but I had to know.

"Was I what, June?"

"Were you _really _interested in me…or was I just going to be one of your stupid flings, Lew?" I spat out, desperate to hear the truth. I studied his face…he looked absolutely flabbergasted by my accusations, but his hand never left my cheek. All of a sudden, his lips crashed onto mine, and for that moment, I didn't even _care _that I was kissing a married man. I _had _wanted him for so long, and here he was, _wanting me. _

I knew he didn't love his wife anymore. She certainly didn't love him. But, what was to say our marriage would be happy, if we ever got to that point?

"Does _that _answer your question?" he panted, as we came up for air five minutes later. His kiss was so passionate, yet tender. I could _tell _it meant something to him…that _I _meant something to him. I, however, decided not to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Oh please. As though you would leave your wife for _me_?"

"You don't believe me?"

I sighed, and this time, kissed _him_…a slow and sweet peck on his lips.

"Lewis, I have loved you since the first day we _met, _but things haven't changed since 1943. I won't be your mistress. I can't just be kept to the side, and if you haven't left her now…then I'm sure you never will."

"And what makes you so sure about that, June? It's not like I have a divorce lawyer I can just _summon _up here in fucking Haguenau! I can't just send her a letter saying "Kathy, it's over!" I have a son to think about too! What I do know is I can't be with her when I get back, because I never loved her, and I _also _know I _do _love you!"

He was looking at me pathetically, dare I admit it, _in love, _and while it was wonderful to know that he still had feelings for me, I had to tell myself it couldn't be. At least, not for a while. I kissed him again, but this time on his forehead, and stood up.

"Then if you love me, Lewis, you will wait for me."

"June—"

"_Leave. _Please. Before I let you have your way with me…because I _know _I'll regret that later."

He looked hurt as I said that, but it was the truth. As much as I wanted to make love with him, my conscience did get the better of me, and I was able to tell myself that it wouldn't be right…unless he was divorced, and we were married. I accompanied him to the door, and allowed him to peck my cheek in farewell. I looked after his retreating form as he treaded down the hallway, and once he was gone, shut myself back inside. I flung myself down on my bed, the moment we had just shared was still replaying in my mind…and I _hoped to God _that we really would have a future.

If Lewis Nixon, of course, got _his shit together._

* * *

_Caroline's POV _

Holly and I had a hell of a night. We thought that the patrol would go smoothly, but unfortunately, the men lost Jackson. Twenty years old…he'd lied to the army and said he was of age when he enlisted. He was only sixteen when he did. Four years later, his youth had ended on a stretcher in a basement in Haguenau, crying out in agony. The other men on the patrol, so I was told, could only manage to look on helplessly as he perished. Doc Roe tried to stabilize him, but he had lost so much blood.

We immediately went to bed once we had examined Jackson's body. I'd been awake practically all day, so my body yearned for sleep. My head hit my pillow, and that was it. I fell asleep. I didn't stir at all.

Unfortunately, I was woken up by my sister. Her smooth hands gently rubbed one of my arms. I opened my eyes, and June's comforting hazel eyes twinkled at me, as she offered a smile.

"Hi darling. Did you get some rest?"

"Hmm…yes. Yes, I did. Thank you. How are you?"

"I've been better."

"Explain."

I opted not to tell her about what happened between Lewis and I. Not because I thought she wouldn't care—in fact, she'd be _very _concerned. I had other news to share, and it was not the right time to mention my romantic exploits.

"I know Easy lost Jackson. However, prisoners were snatched, and Uncle Bob's been talking the patrol up at regiment _all _day. It was a success."

"Success. Oh _please. _If we hadn't lost Jackson…"

She took my hand in hers, and I squeezed it in reassurance.

"Caroline, what I'm trying to tell you is that he wants another patrol tonight."

She gravely nodded her head.

"I figured that would be the case."

* * *

_June's POV_

I waited for Caroline while she got dressed, and told her that we were to meet up with Dick and Lewis down at the embankment. They were there with Speirs, and had their backs to us as we approached them. I could hear Lewis telling Dick and Speirs the same news I'd given to Caroline.

"He also knows you picked up two prisoners who talked."

"About what?" asked Dick.

"OB, supplies, Hitler's favorite color…"

I shook my head at Lewis's response. Only he would be capable of cracking some semblance of a joke right now. Once we finally got to the men, Caroline placed a hand on Dick's shoulder. He turned around, and his stoic expression immediately broke once he laid eyes on her. A smile, a true beaming smile, formed, and he pulled my sister into his arms. As Dick asked how she was feeling, I averted my eyes away from them…just to give them a moment's peace. Lewis and Speirs had the same idea. Lewis's dark eyes met my own, and I felt awful for seeing that usual hangdog expression mar his handsome features.

_Someday that will be us, _I tried to tell him through my stare. _Someday soon. _

Before he could say anything, Uncle Bob arrived. Caroline greeted him once she'd gotten away from Dick, and came to my side as he talked specifics with the men. He congratulated them on a job well done, and reminded them that he'd be expecting no less from the second patrol, before offering his goodbyes.

"So I'll brief them now, sir?" asked Speirs.

"No, no, I'll do it," said Dick.

"I suppose that's my cue…" I said, preparing to join Sink back at Regiment, as the five of us left the embankment.

"No. Lieutenant Summers, actually, if you wouldn't mind staying with us for a little bit longer."

Caroline and I exchanged confused looks at Dick's request, but I agreed.

"Whatever you need, sir."

We got back to Easy's CP, and the men from last evening were called for the briefing by Speirs. They looked surprised to see Dick there, seeing as he had been busy at Battalion, but sat down and quietly waited for orders. Once everyone had entered the room, Dick, to their further surprise, addressed them.

"I'm proud. Colonel Sink is proud too. He's so proud he wants you to do another patrol tonight. The outpost we hit last night will go up in flames. Martin?

"Yes, sir. We'd have to venture farther into town."

At Martin's comment, Dick called for Speirs to set out a map on the table.

"We have enemy movement here and here," he explained. "Which means this is our new house target here. We recovered the boats. We'll set off from the same place."

"We're not changing the plan any, sir?"

"No. The plan is the same. It will be 0200 hours instead of 0100. Is that clear?

"Yes, sir," they echoed, although no one looked too thrilled to be going out again.

"Okay. Good. Because I want you all to get a full night's sleep tonight. In the morning, you will report that you made it across the river into German lines, but were unable to secure any live prisoners. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." This time, their chorus sounded taken aback, but nonetheless, relieved. I looked around the room, and noticed the Westpointer, staring at Dick with reverence and respect. He may have been one to play by the rules with his "proper" military education, but clearly, he realized that Dick was making the right decision in disobeying Uncle Bob's bogus order.

"Good. Look sharp for tomorrow. We're moving off the line."

Dick summoned for Lewis, Caroline, and I to follow him, as Speirs remained with the men, who were celebrating their good fortune. He took us upstairs to his quarters, and Caroline could tell he was mortified. She placed a consoling hand on his cheek, and reassured him that Uncle Bob would not find out about the change of plans.

"I promise you, Richard. June and I won't say a word. This secret goes to the grave."

"Don't bother writing this up. I'll…rather, _we'll _take care of it," said Lewis, as he winked at me. I nodded my head in agreement, and made the same promise to Dick. Together, Lewis and I would be able to concoct a report to give to Uncle Bob that would say Easy _did _go out on the second patrol…

And were, unfortunately, able to secure any live German prisoners.

I asked Caroline to meet me in the morning, so I could share with her what Lewis and I had concocted in the report. I waited outside the entrance of our CP as she got the nurses situated and ready to move out. A folder was my hand, and I gave it to her with a devious smirk.

"Uncle Bob will never know. Lewis and I had fun typing it up."

Indeed we _had. _There had been less of the VAT 69 consumed, so our minds were clearer. I told him that while I didn't regret last night, the best thing, for both of our sakes, would be to wait until he had gotten divorced…

Whenever that would be.

"I'm not going anywhere, Lewis. My heart's stuck on _you, _unfortunately," I had teased. "So I'll wait for you. I promise."

He looked away from his typewriter, and locked his gaze on mine. It had felt like an eternity. All of a sudden, he rose from the desk. To my relief, he took my hand, sweetly kissed it, and held it in his own.

"I'll hold you to that promise, June."

"You and Nix have sure been awfully close lately, June." Caroline's comment brought me back to reality. I know she couldn't help but make the observation. She knew my feelings towards him. This time, she wasn't judging me. She just wanted to make sure I didn't get hurt. She was aware that we had kept away from each other since the news about his marriage was made aware to me. I know that Caroline merely wanted to know what caused my change of heart.

"We're friends, Caroline. He really helped me out by just being a _friend _when you and I weren't speaking, and when Buck left Belgium."

"Well, I'm glad you had him, and I'm glad he didn't expect anything back in return that you couldn't give him."

"He's been a good _friend_, Lina. Honestly."

He had been a good friend. I didn't want to go into details. Not then. It wasn't the right time, but soon enough, it _would _be. Caroline and I fell into step, and witnessed the men loading up their trucks and jeeps, finally getting ready to leave Haugenau. I saw Dick and Lewis, and we waved as they made their way over to us. I gave Lewis a kind smile, and he returned it.

"I must say, we did _great_ work with that report, Captain Nixon. Captain Winters, I hope you found what we typed up accurate and concise."

Dick smirked. "Yes, Lieutenant Summers. I did. I thank the both of you for your excellent and _efficient_ work." He turned his gaze over to my sister.

"Hi there. I wanted to offer my good mornings. And my goodbyes…until we get to wherever it is we're going next," she said.

"You'll be following us. Expect to stop, well…in _Germany, _if you can believe it."

"Then, Richard, I'll see you in Germany."

"Goodbye, Lina," he said. I could tell he wanted to at least kiss her chastely, but we both knew they couldn't. Not with the men around. Caroline gave his arm a gentle squeeze, and she started to walk away back to the nurses, but then Lewis's voice stopped her from going any further.

"You're going to want to stay behind for just a minute longer, Lina. Before I forget, Dick, Colonel Sink's unhappy with your uniform. He says it's not befitting to your rank."

We looked at Lewis in confusion. He, though, casually threw Dick a small black box. Dick opened it, and his eyes turned wide at the box's contents.

"Oak leaves."

_Oak leaves. Oh my goodness. He's a major now. _

"Congratulations, Major."

Caroline and I congratulated him as well, and after another goodbye, I watched as he got into the jeep with Lewis, Speirs, and Welsh. We laughed as he called shotgun to drive, and we waved them off. Caroline blew Dick a kiss, and we simply stood there as we watched the entire convoy leave Haguenau. We didn't say anything for a while; we just continued to stare off into the distance where the men had just been.

Suddenly, it was _too _quiet.

"I…I guess I'd better go find Uncle Bob. You…are you okay, Lina?" I asked, finally breaking the silence.

It dawned on me. It probably dawned on all of us…on all of the men on the convoy out of Haguenau.

We just all might make it home alive. We all just might have a future beyond the war. Return to our lives.

Our _loves. _

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm alright, Junebug. C'mon. Let's get ready to get _out _of here."

And by 'out of here,' I know she really meant '_fucking Europe._'

* * *

**Next time..._Why We Fight._**


End file.
